Lucina Reacts!
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Our loveable blue-haired adorably awesome princess discovers a magical book...of fanfiction. Hilarity (possibly) ensues! Rated T for shenanigans. Chapter: Super Smash Bros! "DAMMIT MORGAN" AU, OOC, OC, crossover warning, absolute crack. Part of the Greater Reactsverse.
1. Lucina Reacts to Fanfiction, Part 1!

**Lucina Reacts to Fanfiction, Part 1!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the first ever chapter of Lucina Reacts! The reason I did this is I decided, on a whim, to see if anyone did anything like a very small and unknown fic called Weiss Reacts, where the characters of a small, unknown series called RWBY react to fanfiction, for Fire Emblem. Of course, there wasn't any. **

**This disappointed me. I also happen to have a liking for Lucina- adorable, badass, Marth expy...and I love screwing with the characters I like. *chuckles evilly* **

**Having never written Fire Emblem before in my life, I decided to throw my hat into the ring. Don't burn me alive please...**

**So. After spending weeks agonizing on how best to approach introducing fanfic to a world with no computers...I think I did it. Maybe.**

**Let's do this. I regret nothing. Warning for spoilers, although seeing as the bloody title itself is a spoiler...**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, otherwise Lucina would be the main character of Awakening, not Robin (I love Robin, but Lucina's too awesome~) **

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

**I'm going to say this now; there will be a lot of OOC, OCs and AU stuff. I apologise duly for any readers disappointed.**

* * *

><p>A new dawn rose over Ylisstol, blessing the capital of the Halidom of Ylisse and washing the buildings with the orange light of dawn.<p>

It had been almost a year since the fall of the Fell Dragon Grima at the hands of the Shepherds- most specifically the hands of Robin, their tactician and his vessel to be- and less than half a year since Robin had been found in a field in south Ylisse, devoid of the Mark of Grima and at last, capable of living peacefully.

Lucina stood outside the castle, the Parallel Falchion planted firmly in the ground, looking over the waking town, allowing herself a little smile as a passing thought of the tactician briefly surfaced in her mind. She sighed, taking in the fresh air.

"I still can't believe it." She mused to herself. "I can't believe that it's all over. The Fell Dragon is fallen...Robin is home..." The princess smiled once more.

"This land is at peace. I don't need to be here anymore." Lucina stated. "Perhaps...I should travel the world. Take the chance to see what I could not take advantage of in such troubled times..." She sighed, looking back at the castle.

"I'll just say goodbye to Father, Aunt Lissa...Robin..." She halted briefly, before shaking her head. "...and myself.

That...sadly isn't a rare sentence." Lucina sighed and pulled out the Parallel Falchion from the ground before turning to leave.

The princess nodded assuredly. "This place is at peace. It'll be quiet for a long while."

In any other world, Lucina would be correct. But this was no other world, and Lucina was about to be taken into an entirely different kind of chaos- one that she could never have predicted.

And to be honest, nobody else would have.

Without warning, a green flash filled the sky above and disappeared just as quickly. Lucina's eyes widened, before she quickly around. "What?"

Her eyes scanned the skies frantically for any sign of attack upon Ylisstol- was this some sort of powerful Wind magic? Was Naga turning upon them?

Or, Naga forbid, was Grima...resurfacing?

She shook her head. "No...I can't allow such thoughts to fill my mind. He is dead...and nothing shall change that."

And just as suddenly, a blast of green shot out from the skies, smashing in the grounds outside Ylisstol. A clod of dirt flew up from where the object had landed, descending without further incident.

Lucina sheathed her sword, shaking her head. "No...oh gods no...please, let this just be something normal." Hastily, the princess ran down through the road to the castle, pushing through the gathered anxious citizens looking up into the sky, wondering what had just happened.

"Excuse me!" The princess yelled, pushing past the group. "Pardon me!"

As she passed everyone, Lucina overheard the comments of the citizens.

"What was that?"  
>"Was it a rock from the sky?"<br>"No way. That stuff's the stuff of legend! That was CLEARLY a god's wrath!"  
>"The Fell Dragon is upon us!"<br>"No, he isn't, dipstick! That Robin guy killed him, remember?!"  
>"Quit raising such stupid conspiracy theories!"<p>

She shook her head before she managed to push out to the front of the city. Visible to the side of the road was a small crater, steaming, large cracks emanating from the sides. Lucina quickly moved to its side, crouching next to it and examining the inside.

"...that's...unusual." She rubbed her chin. "...the crater...it seems to have a spiral pattern instead of what would be expected of a normal rock falling from the sky...and what is..." She pushed her hand into the crater, pulling out a black, untitled tome. It was cold to the touch, she noted, which was reassuring- if it was warm, she would conclude that this impact was magical in some form.

"A book fell from the sky?" She examined the book closely. "What? That's certainly..."

Suddenly, the book 's black leather cover seemed to engrave a mark into its front. Lucina's eyes widened as she recognized the mark.

"...the...the Mark of...Grima..." She shook her head, unsheathing her sword. "No. This unholy thing MUST be destroyed immediately!"

Roaring, Lucina pulled up the Parallel Falchion and attempted to stab it into the tome.

She felt her blade bounce off of the tome, before she looked at it once more- the tome hadn't even been dented by her assault.

"What? Impossible." She shook her head. "No...I must be logical about this." She picked up the book.

"I must show this to Father and Robin. Perhaps they might know what to do with it..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the throne room of Ylisstol...<em>

Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse, sat in the throne. In front of him was a plain chessboard, with pieces of ivory and glass, and his tactician Robin, sitting directly in front of the board.

Both men were rubbing their chins in contemplation. Chrom nodded, before raising a piece and moving it. He chuckled. _'I've got this now. For once...I'll beat Robin at this...'_

"Your move, Robin."  
>"Check." The tactician stated calmly, moving his piece into place. Chrom looked in disbelief at the chessboard, before sighing and chuckling.<p>

"You got me again." He shook his head. "Best five out of seven?"  
>"I've beaten you five times, milord." Robin chuckled. "At least you aren't wagering anything. I'd rob you blind if you were."<br>"Heh." Chrom chuckled. "You're right there. Remind me never to bet against you."

"Father! Robin!"

"Huh?" Both men looked over at Lucina, running down the length of the room, clutching a tome in her hands.

"Lucina! What's wrong?" Chrom stood up, clutching the hilt of the Exalted Falchion.

"Does it have something to do with the green flash?" Robin inquired calmly. Lucina nodded, before displaying the tome to him.

"This...this tome has the Mark of Grima!"  
>"Impossible." Chrom shook his head. "The only bearer of such a tome was Validar! And we killed him!"<p>

Robin held a finger up calmly. "Hm...perhaps, Chrom, but...Lucina...did you actually READ the tome first?"

"It has the Mark of Grima on it! Although...you have a point..." The princess looked away, blushing slightly in shame.

The tactician took the tome in his hands and opened it, flipping briefly through the pages, examining it carefully.

"It's empty."  
>"Huh?" Chrom and Lucina stared at him. Robin nodded calmly.<p>

"Completely and utterly empty." The tactician chuckled. "Very much empty."  
>"It resembled the tome Validar used..." Lucina looked somewhat ashamed. "...but that doesn't explain why it has the Mark of Grima on it."<p>

Chrom nodded. "Indeed. Robin, go find Miriel. She might have some insight into this book..."

"Wait...and it has something to do with the green flash?" Robin inquired. Lucina, thankfully, managed to regain composure and nodded brusquely.

"And you found it..."  
>"I found it in a crater at the side of the road into Ylisstol. The crater had-"<br>"A spiralling pattern into the ground." Miriel stated calmly, adjusting her glasses as she walked into the room. "I examined the crater myself, and I may be able to deliver some propitious insight on the tome. Hand over the book, Robin."

"Uh...okay?" The tactician calmly handed over the book to the sage, who pored over it calmly, muttering to herself, curious.

"Refreshing. A mystery that I cannot simply deduce." Miriel nodded. "From what little I can glean from this cosmically-originated tome, it...seems to have absolutely no link to the Grimleal or the Fell Dragon. Of course, that is all I have identified about the tome, but...if you allow me take it with me, our knowledge about this shall ameliorate quickly. I shall convene with Laurent and-"

"Nyeheheheheh!" Henry popped in, hanging upside down from the ceiling like a bat, wrapping his cape around himself. "This is a pickle, hm?"  
>"Henry, how did you even get up there?" Robin scratched his head.<p>

"Why, a curse!" Henry chuckled. "Curses can be used for all kinds of things, don't you know?"

Lucina, Chrom, Robin and Miriel all simultaneously looked aside, sighing. "Yes, we know, you've taught us that lesson many times..."

"Hm...this book...I wonder if we can use it to make Risen?" Henry jumped off the ceiling and somersaulted in mid-air, landing on his feet and gazing at it.

"It's empty." Robin calmly stated. "No spells to be found."

Henry sighed dramatically. "Oh, well...perhaps my studies into the wonderful arts of necromancy will just have to continue..."  
>Chrom grumbled. "Misuse of dark magic isn't funny, Henry."<br>"But Risen are JUST so cute..." Henry squealed happily, sighing. "Nyehehehehe...but you probably wanted me to help figure out what this tome might contain. It looks boring, seeing as it's empty, but I'll help you."

Miriel sighed, passing him the tome and the Plegian dark mage pored over it, giggling.

Lucina looked over at him. "Have you found out anything about it?"  
>"Heheheh...it looks as though this tome seems to match its reader's thoughts! Perhaps it contains spells depending on whoever holds it!" Henry concluded, before turning around, crouching and muttering. "Perhaps I could use this for making hexes of my-"<br>"No." Robin snatched the book out of his hand. "No hexes, Henry."  
>"B-but-"<br>"Yes, thank you, Robin." Miriel cleared her throat. "Perhaps you could hand over the-"  
>"Let's test out Henry's theory." The tactician stated. "Since we have nothing else to go on, perhaps we should try it. Lucina will read it first. She found it, and if the book has nothing to do with the Grimleal, then I see no threat in her reading it."<p>

Henry pouted, crossing his arms. "You're boring! But fine...I suppose..."

Robin shook his head and passed the book to the princess. "Go on, read it."

"Are you sure you don't want to?"

"Positive."

She nodded. "Well...I suppose I have nothing else to do..." Sighing, she opened the book and stared at the blank page.

As she did so, the pages fell open.

"Gah!" She turned away, closing her eyes, clutching the book with an iron grip as it began trembling. The pages flipped as if driven by a strong gale, words popping into existence onto the blank sheets, before they stopped moving as suddenly as they started, settling back on the first page.

Robin stared at the tome, mouth slightly agape. "What in the name of Naga..."

Lucina opened one eye, looking at the now-filled front page. "What the..."  
>Henry clapped happily. "What a show!"<p>

Miriel pinched the bridge of her nose. "Excuse me for a moment." Swiftly, the sage grabbed the boy by the ear.

"Ow! G-get off of me!"

"Allow me to vacate the room with this ruffian." Miriel sighed as she dragged Henry out by the ear, ignoring his protests.

Chrom sighed. "Thank the gods." He rubbed his temple, before looking over to his daughter.

"Lucina? What do you see?"

"I see..." Lucina opened both eyes and slowly began to read the tome. "...what in the name of Naga...this is a novel."  
>"A novel branded with the Mark of Grima?" Chrom tilted his head. "Just when Sumia went to buy herself some books, too..."<p>

"I don't think Mother has read such a...badly written novel." Lucina chuckled softly. "Look at this..." She showed the book to her father.

Chrom squinted, looking at the book closely. "...written by...who is RobiLuciFan1234?"

"That sounds like no name I've ever encountered." Robin mused. "Perhaps it's a complicated pseudonym? It sounds somewhat unprofessional."  
>"And what is an...a-n? A a-slash-n?" Lucina scratched her head. "This book is turning out to be much less of a worry than before..."<p>

The Exalt laughed, approaching his daughter. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"Wait..." Lucina paused. "Why...why is my name here? And why is my name spelt...Luicna? What?"

"Perhaps it's just a coincidence." Robin said reassuringly.

"No, your name's here too..."

"Seriously?" The tactician moved to Lucina's side, reading the book closely. "Robin and...oh my gods."

"I-it's..." Lucina felt her cheeks grow red. "...what in the name of Naga?"  
>"What? What's going on?" Chrom approached the pair and read the passage with them. "...this..."<p>

The three had stumbled upon a _very_ indecent story involving Robin, Lucina and a very large amount of 'chocolate syrup', whatever that was. It was...very horribly written, to say the least, with many misspellings and seemed to be written entirely to satisfy the urge of the writer for such indecent happenings.

Whatever the case, it was certainly enough to set off the trio.

"What the..." Lucina shook her head. "N-no! These indecent thoughts in my head..."  
>Robin gritted his teeth, himself also blushing. "What in the name of the gods is this tome?!"<p>

Chrom glared at him. "You sure you didn't write this?"  
>"I-I was in here with you the entire time, Chrom! How could I have done it?!"<p>

The princess just dropped the book, shocked.

"W-who...who could write something so...indecent..."  
>"Whoever this RobiLuciFan1234 is...we'll have to hunt them down." Chrom clenched his fist. "Nobody writes such indecent stories about my daughter and my best friend!"<br>"Y-yeah!" Robin chimed in.

"R-right." Lucina nodded, drawing her Falchion. "We must f-find the perpetrators and bring them to justice!"

The Exalt nodded resolutely, before turning to his tactician. "And you...if you get ANY ideas from this story...I'll remind you, my daughter is off limits! I have no wish to be a grandfather this early! I have no idea where Morgan gets such ideas that I would be her grandfather, but even so...

You keep your distance, okay?"

"H-hey!" Robin shook his head frantically. "I-I'm not going to do something like that!"  
>"He won't!" Lucina chimed in, sounding slightly disappointed.<p>

Chrom sighed, grabbing the book from his daughter. "Right. Now that that's settled...

Robin, Lucina, find the rest of the Shepherds. We'll meet in the barracks.

We have to find the writer of this unholy tome and punish him!"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PART 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...Robin, Lucina and Chrom get their first taster of fanfiction. Woo. Shame it had to be a lemon...**

**Oh, dear, what could this mean! After all, Morgan has to come from somewhere, right? *wink***

**Next chapter, Lucina Reacts to Fanfiction, Part 2! Now with more Shepherds, VA jokes courtesy of THE GREAT AND MIGHTY KAMI-I mean, Kyle H-I mean, Frederick, and demolition of the fourth wall!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your thoughts, ideas, criticisms, suggestions, reviews and comments and I hope you have a great day! Until next time!**


	2. Lucina Reacts to Fanfiction, Part 2!

**Lucina Reacts to Fanfiction, Part 2!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Lucina Reacts! After the incompetently placed cliffhanger of last chapter, we're back with the insanity! It shall continue! The fourth wall will be demolished! Probably! People keep saying it will but I disagree! *shrugs***

**Let's get this chapter on the road, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, otherwise Gangrel would be manlier.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Gaius fiddled with a lollipop, looking around the Shepherds' barracks, situated just outside Ylisstol.<p>

"So, any of you guys figure out why Chrom called everyone here?" He asked, shrugging.

Sully grumbled. "No idea. But it better be good. I was busy kicking his ass in sparring." She thumbed her way towards Stahl, who sighed in exasperation.

"Y-you always take sparring too seriously!"  
>"You gotta stop having that casual attitude about things, if we're gonna be the best knights around! Seriously, you can be such a dumbass sometimes..." Sully rubbed her temples.<p>

"Must be something serious if he's told everyone to meet outside Ylisstol." Gaius mused. "It ain't often he calls a full meeting."

"You've got a point there..." Stahl nodded. "Maybe it's something to do with...Grima..."  
>"What're you talking about? We kicked his ass a year ago!" Sully retorted.<p>

"Probably something to do with that green flash about an hour ago." Cordelia said as she walked in.

"Hey, yeah..." Gaius nodded. "You think it's got to do with that thing that fell out of the sky?" The thief snapped his fingers. "Hey, you think something sweet dropped from the sky?"

Sully rolled her eyes. "Is food all you think about?"

"Is kicking Stahl's ass all _you_ think about?" Gaius retorted sarcastically.

Cordelia sighed, chuckling. "You guys haven't changed. Say, you know where Lon'qu is?"

"Haven't seen him for weeks since he went back to Ferox." Sully shrugged. "Why?"  
>"Oh, I...erm...found something in the mail for him." Cordelia was about to take something out of a pouch she was carrying, before Chrom, Lucina and Robin walked in.<p>

Gaius and Stahl stood up to look at them.

"Chrom! Why'd you call us?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

Chrom looked around at the barracks. "Where's everyone? Didn't I call for a general meeting?"  
>"Olivia's...well..." Gaius pointed over to a pair of chairs in the corner, where the dancer was sleeping. "She had a late night. Apparently."<p>

"Basilio and Flavia won't get here for another hour, and everyone else is not far behind." Cordelia stated. "We'll fill them in as soon as you're done briefing us."

"I'll have to make do with you guys..." Chrom sighed. "Look, you guys all heard the rumours, right?"

"What, something fell from the sky?" Gaius shrugged. "Yeah, I heard. Apparently it's some crap to do with Grima or something. That true?"

"E-erm..." Lucina cleared her throat, somewhat embarrassed. "Well..."

Stahl looked confused. "Huh? What's got her all embarrassed?"

Robin grumbled, taking out the Grima-marked tome. "Just read this thing." He threw it over to him, as the knight caught it and read it.

"Huh? Why's this thing got the Mark of Grima on it?" Stahl scratched his head. Lucina shook her head and tried to snatch it back.

"G-give it back!"

Sully laughed. "What, that your diary or something?"

"What...oh gods." Stahl blushed, reading the tome. "What the..."

Sully tilted her head before looking in at the tome herself. "Hey, not you too! What's in...oh crap." She looked surprised. "...what the hell is this?!"

Chrom grabbed the tome and closed it. "Okay, enough embarrassing my daughter."

Lucina sighed in relief, regaining composure. "You have my gratitude, father. Now, we must ride out and find the author of this accursed tome!"

Sully snickered. "What, scared that someone might find it and realise your _true_ feelings for Robin?"

"I-It's nothing like that!" Robin interjected. "Trust me!"

The cavalier shrugged, leaning back in her chair and resting her hands behind her head. "Sure. Whatever floats your boat."

"Yes." Chrom sighed, before clenching his fists. "We need to find out where this tome came from and make sure that he pays for it!"

Robin nodded. "Indeed. We've got to find him and make him pay for writing such slanderous things!"

Cordelia snatched the book from Chrom's hand, reading it herself.

"H-hey!" Chrom tried to snatch it back. "D-do you min-"  
>"This resembles..." Cordelia chuckled. "...this resembles those stories Sumia likes writing about those characters in the stories she loves to read.<p>

If I were to be honest, her writing is worse than this...but the format's unfamiliar to me. What is an A-slash-N? And what kind of name is 'RobiLuciFan1234'?"

The tactician raised a finger. "Actually, we were thinking of asking you guys that."

"Hm...it can't be Sumia." Cordelia rubbed her chin. "...and the writing is far too good to allow Miriel or Laurent to have created the tome-"

Suddenly, the tome began to flip around again, the ink on the page warping and morphing into different letters entirely, before the book settled once more.

Cordelia looked confused, tilting her head. "What in the name of..." She shook her head, reading the tome again. "The words changed!"

"It happened to me too." Lucina commented. "Henry believes that the tome alters itself according to one's thoughts. I-I personally believe that that theory is hogwash..."

"What, because it spawned a story about you and Robin doing the deed?" Sully snickered, causing the princess to glare at her.

"Y-you keep quiet!"

Cordelia pored over the tome with her finger, musing to herself.

"...the author changed too...who's CordeliaFan? Wait...I have fans?" The pegasus rider laughed bemusedly.

"Read it. I assure you you'll want to kill that fan of yours afterwards." Robin remarked calmly.

"T-that tome is nothing but indecent." Lucina muttered. "I think you'll find that soon-"  
>Cordelia's eyes suddenly widened as she realised just what exactly Lucina was talking about and what the tome contained.<p>

'_N-no! I-I don't need THAT getting out about us! W-what would __**he**__ think?!"_

She dropped the tome, blushing in embarrassment and shaking her head. "W-what the..."

Gaius tilted his head, crouching to pick it up. "What's on it no-"  
>"D-don't touch that perverted book!" Cordelia warned him with a glare. Gaius recoiled, raising his hands.<p>

"Hey, hey! I'm not touching it!"

"It's not about Chrom, is it?" Stahl asked.

"N-no! I-I got over that a long time ago!" She hurriedly shook her head.

Gaius shrugged. "If it WAS Chrom, we'd know."

The pegasus rider shook her head, hiding her face in shame. "I-I have to...I have to DESTROY this thing!" She grabbed a spear and raised it to stab the tome, but Lucina stayed her spear with her hand.

"Don't bother! I've tried. It won't work. The Falchion does nothing to it, and this weapon is sharper than any mundane spear." The princess sighed.

Cordelia sighed, clenching her hand and threw the spear aside. "...we have to try to find a way of destroying this tome..."

"Well, we've established that weapons can't harm it." Robin rubbed his chin, before taking out a Thoron tome. "Allow me to try using magic on it then."

Cordelia, Lucina and Gaius backed away from the tome as Robin prepared to smite it with the strongest Thunder spell he had on hand- he had other tomes, but he always carried this one with him just in case-before pointing his hand at it.

"Well...here goes nothing..." Robin breathed in, before unleashing a thunderbolt at the tome.

The room was filled with light for a brief second, blinding everyone for a while and causing some consternation- mainly from Sully.

"Dammit!" The cavalier kicked the ground. "That was bright!"

"I-Is it gone?" Cordelia peeked out from her shut eyelids, as did Robin and Chrom.

Not only was the tome still there, but the Thoron did nothing to it, not even leaving a single burn mark where the thunderbolt had hit it.

"Charming." The tactician rolled his eyes, pocketing the tome. "Why couldn't we have armor made of more of these tomes when we fought Priam's army..."

Lucina gritted her teeth, sighing. "This thing won't just be destroyed..."

"Maybe we should just hit it harder!" Sully suggested enthusiastically, brandishing her sword.

"O-Or..."

Everyone looked up in surprise as Olivia wiped her eyes sleepily, having awakened from her nap.

"...i-if it's f-from the sky...t-then...it c-could be from an Outrealm..."

Lucina nodded. "That makes perfect sense. Perhaps we should make for the Outrealm Gate?"

"Already ahead of you."

Gaius jumped as Kellam sighed from behind him, bringing over Old Hubba, the man in charge of the gate and the Einjerhar, spirits of past heroes.

"I went over there just after the flash to ask him. He said to bring him here."  
>"How long have you been there?" Robin inquired.<p>

"Since Gaius got here."

The thief looked irritated. "Dammit, Kellam, you couldn't have said something? You scared the living daylights out of me!"  
>"I did. You guys just ignored me as always."<p>

"Ah, yes." The old man gestured for someone to pass him the tome. "I might be able to tell you what secrets this tome contains and who wrote it. If it is indeed from the Outrealms, of course."

Lucina picked up the tome and passed it over to him. Old Hubba opened it, looking closely at the text, giggling.

"Oh my...this is an..._interesting_ text..."  
>"Save the dirty old man act." Sully scolded him. "What's the whole deal with that thing anyway?"<p>

"Ah...well. This might be complicated." The old man sighed, closing the book.

Chrom shrugged. "We can deal with complicated. Explain."

Old Hubba cleared his throat and straightened himself up. "If you insist, milord.

The tome seems to originate from a different world, with traces of some unknown energy around it. The magic permeating it is far more powerful than any magic I have ever seen, both here and the Outrealms, and yet unidentifiable.

As for its author...I cannot say. The tome itself appears to only be a window."

"A window?" Cordelia repeated. "Into where?"

"I cannot say for certain...possibly a magical repository of such stories, somewhere in the Outrealms."

"And does it change itself according to the thoughts of the reader?" Robin inquired hastily.

"It seems to do so, yes. Although whoever was last reading it, judging by this story...must have some very interesting thoughts..." Old Hubba chuckled, causing Cordelia to blush again.

"P-please, carry on!"

"And it also seems that this tome will not give one the same story each time, unless they desire it.

Milord, you have just stumbled upon an infinite library in one book!" Old Hubba stated cheerily. "Of course, it seems to be limited to what I've heard referred to as a 'fan fiction', but still..."

Chrom nodded quickly. "And how do we destroy it?"

"I'm...afraid I cannot tell you that. There seems to be no way of destroying the tome. The magic that holds it together is far stronger than any I have ever seen."

Lucina clenched her fists. "So you're saying that we can't find the person who wrote it and we can't destroy the tome?"

"Yes, but why would you want to destroy such a tome? Surely you would value it as-"  
>"The tome produced very indecent things!" Cordelia protested. "Why should we value it?"<br>"Ah, but, my dear, the tome only shows its readers what they want to read." Old Hubba winked at her.

The pegasus rider shook her head, placing her hands on her warming cheeks. "N-no! T-that's impossible! I-I don't want to d-do THAT with...him...!"

"Well, you must've at some point, whoever _he_ is." Gaius remarked. "If Severa's anything to go by."

Olivia raised her finger. "C-can I...l-look at the tome?"  
>"No." Lucina shook her head. "We're disposing of this object. Good sir, can we leave this tome in an Outrealm?"<br>"Ahah...I'm afraid not." Old Hubba shook his head, chuckling. "I cannot simply be allowing people to use the Gate as a garbage disposal."

"Milord!" Frederick shouted from the door, walking in. "I was informed you called the Shepherds to meet today! I apologise for my lateness- lady Lissa insisted on stopping for tea in Southtown- but I have arrived...wait, what is happening here?"

"Oh, someone give Frederick the tome!" Sully suggested. "Let's see if it shows him an indecent story with him and his 'beloved' Lord Chrom..."

"Huh?" The knight stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

Gaius grabbed the tome from Old Hubba and passed it to him. "Here. Just read it."

"H-hey! Wait!" Chrom reached over for it, but Sully held him back.

"No, just wait. It'll be funny."  
>"He's going to kill me." The Exalt sighed, placing his head in his palms. "He is going to kill me for this..."<p>

Frederick reached for the tome. "Erm...what is this?"  
>"Just a magical tome. Read it."<p>

"Okay..." He sighed, shaking his head and placing his hand on it. "I wonder what-gah!" He recoiled immediately, shaking his head. "What the..."

"F-Frederick!" Lucina cried, moving to check if he'd been wounded. "What happened?"

"Gah..." He clutched his temple, keeping his distance from the tome. "I'm fine. I just...had the sudden urge to don...weirdly shaped glasses and go on tangents about the virtues of manliness..."

"Now that you mention it..." Cordelia rubbed her chin. "I DID have the urge to suddenly pick up a hammer and cry out something about 'white feathers' and punishing sinners when I touched the tome..."

Chrom sighed. "That settles it. We're locking this thing away in the library in the palace, deep inside it, where nobody can touch it. If it does that to you people, Naga knows what will happen when someone like Tharja gets their hands on it...

And nobody tell Henry or, gods forbid, _Morgan_ about where it is!"

Frederick nodded quickly. "I concur."

"Wise choice, Chrom." Robin sighed in relief. "At least we won't have to worry about someone stealing the thing."

Lucina nodded. "Hopefully."

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

Lucina sat outside on the steps towards the palace, watching the moon and the stars, as the streets of Ylisstol crowded with people wishing to party at night. She sighed.

"Still thinking about earlier today?" Robin calmly asked her, walking up to the woman.

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"..." Lucina sighed, looking back at him. "You know...I have a feeling that wasn't the last we saw of that tome of...'fan-fiction'."  
>"I know." The tactician took a seat next to her. "I have that feeling too."<br>"You think Gaius might try something?"  
>"I don't think he would, no." Robin shook his head. "Maybe Anna might break in and try to sell the tome for exorbitant prices..."<p>

Lucina chuckled. "Indeed. Maybe we should make sure nobody told her about it."  
>"She's bound to hear about it eventually. We'll just have to tell her that it won't catch her anything at the market. That'll...hopefully...turn her away." The tactician concluded.<p>

"Hm...I still don't believe the tome shows people the stories they want to see..." The princess shook her head. "It just doesn't seem right."  
>Robin turned to her. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you about that."<br>"Huh?"  
>"If Old Hubba is correct...then why did you see a story about you and I, doing...that?"<p>

Lucina felt her cheeks rouge, rubbing her cheek with one hand. "Well...I-I mean, it could be a fluke, right? I-I certainly wanted nothing like that."

"It could be a fluke." Robin mused. "Hm."

"Yes! A fluke! T-that's it!" The princess jumped on the opportunity.

"Hm. We'll see about that." The tactician chuckled.

"Huh?" She stared at him, but Robin shook his head, sighing and shrugging.  
>"You know, Lucina..." Robin stated. "I like talking to you. You always seem more relaxed around me. I wonder why?"<p>

"Well, so is Father! And Mother! And Aunt Lissa...in fact, most of the Shepherds seem calmer around you." Lucina responded, just a little too hastily.

"Father!" Morgan's voice rang out behind both of them. While Robin turned around to look at her, Lucina silently thanked her for the interruption.

"Yes?" The tactician looked down at his daughter.

"Here." Morgan smiled, handing him the Fanfic Tome. "I think this is yours?"  
>"Wait...WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?! I locked it away myself!"<p>

"Um...I just found this lying on your desk. I don't know why." Morgan said innocently.

Lucina stared at the tome. "W-who...who broke in and took it?"

"Must be a devious criminal." Morgan mused. "I mean, come on! If they got past everyone in the castle and broke Father's locks...then they MUST be a mastermind!"

_Elsewhere in Ylisstol..._

Olivia giggled, having managed to break into the library and steal the tome, reading it for a while.

"...t-that tome was...incredible..." She sighed happily.

"I-If only I could repeat t-that with...t-the real Gaius..." She blushed, shaking her head.

"N-no, I-I mustn't say things like that! S-someone might hear..."

_Back in the palace..._

"Put that thing back in the library!" Robin ordered his daughter. "Do it, now!"

"Why?!" Morgan flailed in surprise. "W-what's wrong?"  
>"That tome...is incredibly...perverted..." Lucina muttered.<p>

"That tome is dangerous. Very, VERY dangerous." The tactician warned her. "Now put it back in the library, where the presumably broken locks are-"

Suddenly, Sumia rounded the corner, carrying a bag of books. The trio froze.

"Oh, hello, Lucina, Robin." She smiled, waving at them. "Hi, Morgan."  
>"Hello, Grandma!" Morgan waved at her, smiling.<p>

"Erm...I'm not your grandmother...as I am sure Robin here has yet to marry any of my daughters, but...hey, what's this?" Sumia looked at the tome. "Is it a novel?"

"Mother, NO!" Lucina reached for the tome, but her mother sidestepped her.

"Hm. Do you mind if I read this? This looks interesting..." Sumia rushed off into the palace, leaving a very mortified Robin and Lucina. He clapped his hand on his forehead, sighing.

"Chrom is going to kill me for this."

Morgan shrugged, blushing with shame. "I'm...sorry..."

"Leave half my books to Lucina and all my maps to Chrom, and tell Gaius to stay away from my cake stash. To you, I leave everything else, Morgan."

And just as expected, Sumia's horrified scream could be heard, not five minutes later.

Robin did not have a pleasant night.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heheheheh. Okay. To clear some things up, this takes place in an AU whereupon the Future Children appeared before their parents became a couple, except for Lucina and Cynthia, obviously. This is important because reasons.**

**Well, next chapter, Lucina Reacts to Mary Sues! Oh dear lord this'll be bad.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts and ideas and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	3. Lucina Reacts to Mary Sues!

**Lucina Reacts to Mary Sues!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Lucina Reacts! Now...now we must continue the insanity! More fourth-wall shattering! More! MORE! MOOOOOOREEEE**

**oh and more robin/lucina tease because why not. And more Morgan. More. Morgan. How do you feel about this?**

**Heheh. Okay. Well, let's get this chapter done before you people lose interest, yes? I presume you people are here for the insanity and not for my blabbering.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, otherwise Mustafa would be recruitable and there would be an option to spare the Plegians. You know what I'm talking about.**

**All mentioned properties and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"And are you SURE nobody can break that lock again?" Chrom inquired, pointing out the room in the library where they decided to stock the tome.<p>

Robin slowly looked up at him, his eyes weary with the effort of hunting down stronger locks for the room the Fanfic Tome was kept in, and nodded.

"Yes, Chrom. Can I return to sleep, please? I barely got any sleep last night trying to fix those damned locks."

The Exalt sighed. "Yeah...okay. I'm just concerned. Sumia's been avoiding me since she read the tome, and I have a sneaking suspicion it showed her a very indecent story.

That's why I'm concerned so-"  
>"For Naga's sake, Chrom, nobody's breaking that lock unless they've listened in!" Robin snapped. "Look, I'm sorry, but I desperately, <em>desperately<em> need sleep."

Chrom sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Robin."

"It's no problem..." The tactician exhaled. "I just have to get sleep before I start hallucinating Tharja around every corner again."

"I don't think that's a hallucination." Chrom joked.

Robin just grumbled and looked over behind Chrom, pausing for a second. He sighed.

"Tharja, get out from behind there."

"Damn you."

After some shuffling and grumbling, the Plegian dark mage muttered and walked out from the wall behind Chrom, shooting him a glare and strolled out past Robin.

"...she just gazed at my backside, didn't she?" Robin inquired.

"Yes. Yes she did." Chrom walked over and grabbed his shoulder lightly, chuckling. "Come on. We'll get you to bed. I'll make sure she doesn't crawl in and watch you."

"Thanks."

With that, the pair walked out of the library, leaving it seemingly empty.

"Phew." Morgan pushed out from behind a column, wiping her brow in relief, making sure neither the Exalt nor her father were in earshot. "Thank the gods they only caught Tharja. Father would kill me if he knew I was here..." She looked around curiously, before setting her eyes on the door to the room where the tome was kept.

"Seriously, what's the hubbub about this 'Fanfiction Tome'?" The girl rubbed her chin. "It can't be THAT dangerous. I mean, it only embarrassed its readers, so I don't think it's cursed..." She sighed, before fishing out a pair of lockpicks she'd bought off Gaius in exchange for some sweets from Lissa's stash.

"Okay." Morgan twirled a lockpick with her finger. "Hope this works..." Breathing in, she strolled over to the door and inserted the pick into the lock, turning it slowly...

...and the lock fell apart, without incident. Morgan looked dumbfounded.

"Huh. That was...easy. I'd thought Father would have some sort of magical ward or something here..." Morgan shrugged.

"Eh."

The tactician walked into the chamber, looking around. The chamber was plain, lacking decoration or accessories, with only a small table in the centre where the tome was laid, also chained to the table with a lock.

Morgan mused to herself. "Father must have been really tired last night."

She smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

Morgan pored over the tome's pages, reading a story about herself pranking Owain. She giggled as she did, sighing and shaking her head.

"Wow...I love this thing!" She declared proudly. "I don't know why they want to hide it so much. I mean...it's hilarious to read- wait."

Morgan snapped her fingers. "...this could be useful for Operation Romance Roundup!" She pumped her fist. "Yes! I could use this to get everyone together!"

For it was true, Morgan was indeed a shipper of the highest order. Ever since she'd arrived, the girl had been trying to pair up the couples she thought would be best together- a habit Severa had reprimanded her on repeatedly- but she lacked resources.

But now? She had the best tool a shipper could have, short of some sort of magical love tome.

Morgan rubbed her hands together gleefully. "I can use this for pairing everyone together. Finally, I can try to get Severa to quit denying her crushes! I can get Frederick to stop acting so noble around Lissa! I can..." She paused, noticing Lucina sat at a desk nearby, reading a book. She hadn't seemed to have heard Morgan's spiel at all.

The tactician smirked. Ever since she'd first walked into the camp and met her father and Lucina, she'd concluded that those two were the most adorable couple she'd ever seen and thus her father MUST get together with the princess. It helped that Lucina acted so awkwardly around her father that she couldn't help but pair them together- Morgan recalled a hilarious occasion where she'd tried to explain her way out of saying that the person she cared about most in the world was Robin.

Of course, until now, she lacked a tool to do it with.

'_...Hm. Let's try this tact...if she thinks someone might go after Robin...then she might go after him first!'_ Morgan thought, reading the book again, which began to warp under her fingers.

She giggled. "...perrrrrfect." Standing up, she cleared her throat and shut the book, before walking over to Lucina.

"Good morning." Morgan said cheerily.

"Hm?" The princess looked up, smiling at her. "Oh. Morning, Morgan. How are you?"

"I'm fine. More than fine, in fact, I'm ecstatic!" Morgan laughed.

Lucina nodded. "That is good to hear-"  
>"It's all because of this book I'm reading." Morgan smiled sweetly and placed the book in front of Lucina.<p>

"W-where'd you get that?!"

"I...found it."

"P-Put it back immediately!" Lucina pleaded. "This perverted book cannot be allowed to be read by anyone!"

"Oh come on, Lucina! Just read it with me!" Morgan offered.

The princess clamped her hands on her cheeks and shook her head, blushing at the thought of the fic she had read yesterday. "No! I-I don't want to!"

"I'll tell Robin-"  
>"Y-you'll tell Robin what?" Lucina inquired plaintively.<p>

Morgan smirked mischievously. "About _it_."

'_Hope this works on her...if Lucina doesn't take the bait, then I don't have anything to-'_  
>"N-no. Oh gods <em>no...<em>" Lucina shook her head, ashamed, before turning to Morgan. "Fine. I'll read it, but don't t-tell Robin!"  
><em>'Excellent. She took the bait.'<em> Morgan thought, chuckling. _'Now I can begin making her feel insecure enough to go for him!'_

"Okay, let's turn to the first page!" She turned the cover, shoving it towards Lucina. The princess sighed and shook her head, before reading it.

"The story of...Robin and...Lia?" She tilted her head.

"It's...um...an incredible fanfiction about love! Like what Grandma Sumia writes!"

Lucina nodded slowly, before reading the fic itself. "...well...it certainly looks like she wrote it, but there is a lot of mispellings...and what is an o-c?"

"I have no clue. I think that's what this 'Lia' is." The tactician shrugged.

"...Lia Gabriella Dark'ness Snapdragon Elphin...the daughter of Sephiroth?" Lucina scratched her head. "...is that even a real name?"

"I don't even know." Morgan rubbed her chin.

The princess sighed. "What in the name of...this...person...is this person supposed to be anywhere NEAR a real person? N-No girl has that figure!"  
>"And apparently a Falchion wielder?" Morgan looked suspicious. "I don't think this 'Sephiroth' person is part of the Ylissean royal family. Do you? Heck, apparently she's part of the Ylissean family, considering she calls descent from the Hero-King himself, the Radiant Hero...and some person called Alm."<p>

"I don't know. I think someone by that name could be in the Tellius myths..." Lucina thought carefully. "Although Miriel and Laurent are more familiar with the old myths than myself, and it's doubtful that I am related to him. Or to this person, for that matter. How can one be descended from the Hero-King and the Radiant Hero?"

"Gods, this spelling's horrible." Morgan cringed. "How does one misspell 'darkness' so easily?"

Lucina tilted her head. "So they woke up in a field, exactly like Robin, without memory?"

"Looks like it." The tactician rolled her eyes.

'_Amateur. Trying to make such a ridiculously idealised love interest for Father and getting in the way of my pairing...I cannot allow this! Lucina will-'_

"Huh? What was that about me?" Lucina inquired.

"Ah!" Morgan jumped, chuckling. "Oh...I must've been thinking aloud again! Dammit..."

"Right." The princess nodded slowly, before going back to reading the tome. "...and how does Robin fall in love with her so easily? I've read some of Mother's stories...but they aren't nearly so idealised. Or quick."

"I know, right?" Morgan laughed. "Maybe someone snatches him up before this weirdo does. Keep reading!"  
>"Right..." There was a tone of irritation in Lucina's voice as she continued reading. "...what in the name of...why do <em>I <em>die?"

"I wouldn't actually know. Maybe whoever wrote this wants you out of the way of her pairing with Father."

"Hm...right..." Lucina sighed, shutting the book. "I don't think I can read this. One, you're not even supposed to have this, and my father and YOUR father will most likely not be pleased, and two, the spelling is incoherent and I can barely read it.

And three, the pairing just rubs me wrong for some reason." She sighed. "I don't know why."

Morgan frowned, but took the book. "Fine, okay."

'_Dammit...I NEARLY got her to admit it. NEARLY. I'll just have to try-'_

Suddenly, a flash of light shone through the library windows for a brief moment, catching both women's eyes. They looked up.

"Not again..." Lucina muttered, picking up her Falchion.

Morgan took out an Elwind tome. "Let's check this out, hm?"

"Please don't tell me it's another tome..." The princess shook her head. "I already have to deal with one of these accursed fanfiction tomes..."

* * *

><p><em>Just outside Ylisstol Palace...<em>

A tall woman in a Plegian coat approached the palace gates, clutching an exceeding long blade and a tome of all colors. At her waist was the Exalted Falchion

All that could be told about her was her impossible beauty, her long silver hair and the sheer impossibility of her existence.

Her name was Lia Gabriella Snapdragon Dark'ness Elphin, daughter of Sephiroth and descendant of Ike, Marth and Alm, Falchion wielder and inheritor to Ragnell, Alondite and all the weapons of the Crusaders, and she had but one goal; to woo, marry and have the children of Robin the tactician.

And she was willing to do that in any way possible-

"Hey. What're you doing? You can't just walk up there without permission!"

Lia turned around to see Sully, lance in hand, approaching her. Great, now she was going to have trouble attempting to woo Robin with this rival in her way.

"The hell you staring at?"

"You." Lia uttered coldly. "You're in my way." She drew both her massive sword and the Falchion at her waist. Sully stood back, assuming a battle stance.

"You look girly...Yen'fay, are you drunk again? Goddammit, I have to tell your sister-"  
>"I am not Yen'fay." She shook her head. "I am Lia Gabriella Snapdragon Dark'ness Elphin, and I am destined to marry Robin!" The Mary Sue stated, assuming that that was going to move Sully out of the way, as it did in her own universe.<p>

Sully just stared at her as if she was an idiot.

"...what kind of stupid name is that? Are you daft?"

"Very well then, since you asked." She pointed her long sword at her. "This is the Masamu-"  
>"I don't give a crap whatever that big Amatsu ripoff thing is, missy, get off this property or I'll kick your ass!" Sully growled, before charging at her with the lance.<p>

"As you will." Lia pointed her sword at the sky and summoned a hail of meteors to rain upon her opponent...which did absolutely nothing but clink off the cavalier as if she was throwing balls of paper at her.

"W-what?!"  
>"Pavise, dumbass!" Sully smacked her swords out of her hands and grabbed her by the collar. "You gonna try that again?"<p>

Lucina and Morgan arrived just in time to witness the assault.

"What's going-oh my." Morgan stared at the Sue.

Lucina was absolutely dumbfounded. "...didn't we just...read about her?"

Sully kept the Sue lifted up in the air with her hand. "What, you know this weirdo?"

"Sadly." Morgan nodded. "Uh, was she looking for Father, by any-"  
>"Enough of this!" Lia shouted, before pulling out her tome and blasting Sully back with a blast of light. The cavalier collided with the wall behind her, grunting.<p>

"Hmph." Lia scoffed. "I knew it. You're just a weakling. You're even worse than a fly." With that, she strolled off into the castle.

Sully pulled herself up, growling. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

Morgan looked to Lucina. "Let's go after her before she does something stupid."  
>"Yes." Lucina nodded. "I think that would be a good idea." Sighing, she drew her Falchion and ran after the Sue.<p>

The tactician looked over to Sully, who was pulling her lance up. The cavalier glared at Morgan.

"Well, catch her then! I'm going to kick her ass if I get my hands on her!"

"R-right!" Morgan ran after Lucina.

* * *

><p>Lia looked around the halls for Robin's room desperately, hoping to get her husband to defend her.<p>

"Come on...Robin...why couldn't you make this simple?!" She complained, heading up the stairs and rounding a corridor.

"You always slept in our tent! Why are you sleeping in the castle all of a sudden? Probably that foolish Chrom's fault..." Lia muttered. "I'll just have to dispose of-"

"Stop right there." Lucina pointed her Falchion at the Sue, who stopped in her tracks.

"Argh...get out of my way, Maka!"

"Who?" Lucina scratched her head, before shaking her head. "I must not allow you to disturb Robin! You are deluded if you believe he will fall for you so easily. This is not your world. Leave peacefully."

"No, _you're_ just trying to keep him all for yourself! I know you, Lucina, you just want him to yourself!"

The princess felt her cheeks rouge slightly, before shaking her head. "I...have no interest in him. He is a friend of mine and thus I must protect-"

"Oh, for Naga's sake, what is this noise?!" Robin kicked down the door on the wall to the side, looking at both Lucina and Lia. "I'm TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Oh..." Lia blushed. "R-Robin..."

The tactician scratched his head, confused and tired. "Who are you, exactly?"  
>"I'm your destined lover!" The Sue proclaimed. "I was born for-"<br>"Oh, not again." Robin sighed exasperatedly, turning to the princess. "Lucina, you handle this, I'm going back to bed." He turned around and slammed the door behind him without a second thought, as Lucina just stared.

"What does _again_ mean? Did he do this before?"

Lia growled, glaring at the princess. "You...you corrupted my Robin! I'm going to have to dispose of you! Then that Tharja girl! Then-"  
>"I am getting tired of this." Lucina sighed and rushed at her, before delivering a punch straight to her face instead of stabbing her.<p>

Lia fell instantly, clutching her nose and whimpering.

"Y-you punched me! T-that's not how duels to the death work! A-and how did you-"

"Ugh." The princess sighed, rubbing her knuckles. "Please, I ask that you vacate the premises. That was my last warning."

Lia nodded, curling up in a ball and clutching her bloodied nose. Just then, Morgan and Sully rounded the corner, seeing Lucina standing over a sobbing Sue.

Sully sighed. "Man, you took care of it before I could!"  
>"Err...should I get Lissa? And Miriel, while we're at it?" Morgan raised a finger, looking down at her. "Might need to send her home, you know. Somehow."<p>

"Yes." The princess sighed, looking to Robin's door. She'd have to explain this somehow, when he was more rested and accepting of disturbances, of course.

"That would be appropriate."

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

By then, Miriel had dragged off the Mary Sue to try and figure out how to send her back to her home dimension through the Outrealm Gate, leaving Robin, Lucina, Chrom and Morgan to talk.

"So, you picked the locks on the door we told everyone to stay away from..." Robin stated, crossing his arms and looking down at his daughter, who was blushing with shame.

"And then you blackmailed my daughter." Chrom finished for him.

Lucina was facing away, crossing her arms. "I-I still don't want Morgan to say anything..."

Morgan twiddled her fingers, chuckling nervously. "Heheheh...I'm sorry, dad..."

"Your punishment is to clean up the messes Miriel leaves after she's done with her experiments." Robin calmly stated. "That ought to teach you not to touch anything you're not supposed to."

"But what do we do about the tome?" Lucina inquired. "I mean... everyone seems to want at it."

Chrom sighed, rubbing his chin. "Well...I am going to assume that the incident here was unrelated to the tome, and even if it was, this person was apparently no threat to you. I suppose..."  
>"May I suggest just leaving the tome out in the open?" Robin raised a finger. Lucina whipped around to stare at him.<p>

"W-what?!"

"What good would that do?" Chrom inquired.  
>"Let people learn the hard way about it. If they want to bring insane stalkers to our world that we can handle, then so be it." The tactician shrugged. "And I'm not spending another night hunting down locks for it, either. Nor do I trust Miriel to make a lock for it. Just leave it open for anyone to look at and realise their mistake."<br>Chrom sighed, shrugging. "Well...the tome is harmless apart from that effect it has...I suppose there's no threat in leaving it for anyone to read."

Lucina stared at him. "Father! What do you mean by that?"

"I mean we leave it with no guard. After all, Anna could just take the tome and sell it at any time, knowing her." The Exalt chuckled.

"Point taken...fine. I suppose I will tolerate the tome being free for the taking...but I don't trust it." Lucina nodded slowly.

Robin chuckled. "Wouldn't blame you. Hey...about earlier..."  
>"Hm?"<br>"You sounded fairly irritated about the intruder wanting to woo me." The tactician commented.

"W-whatever Morgan told you, i-it's a lie! A lie!" Lucina shouted out and stood up, walking off.

Robin scratched his head. "What...Chrom, do you know anything about this?"  
>"Not a clue. This is why I told you people to keep the tome out of Morgan's hands."<br>"Huh." Robin nodded. "Point taken."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, after enduring three computer shutdowns while I was working on this, I managed to finish this chapter. Woo! I got this one out of the way!**

**Next chapter, Lucina Reacts to Kink Memes! What havoc have we wrought upon this poor girl...**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your thoughts, suggestions, ideas, comments, criticisms and reviews and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	4. Lucina Reacts to Kink Memes!

**Lucina Reacts to Kink Memes!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Lucina Reacts! The insanity is back, and embarrassed moe Lucina must be showcased! Because she is, to quote someone I know, 'so totally adorbs', and I can't say I can do anything but disagree! Especially when reading very indecent fics!**

**Now, let's get on with this crappy fic before you people get bored of my voice! Or lack thereof! Or...yeah, I'm running out of jokes and banter here.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, otherwise Anna would be doing Kallen cosplays in all of the funny Xenologues.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners**

* * *

><p>"Careful." Lucina cautioned Morgan, holding her sword in a defensive stance. "You're leaving your left open too much. I haven't capitalised on it yet because I was hoping to tell you about it and give you some pointers, but please keep that in mind."<p>

Morgan frowned, hefting her own sword up. "Ach, Father always tells me the same...I'm sorry."

Lucina gave her a small smile. "Don't apologise. Just do it, trust me. Your swordsmanship will improve immensely."

"I'm handier with a tome than with a sword. That's why I want to reclass into a Dark Mage or something..." Morgan sighed. "Then I can go practise with my magic better!"

Lucina swung her practice sword at Morgan's left flank, as the tactician parried it with her own, before swinging underneath and attempting to thrust her sword into the princess' gut. Lucina, however, managed to pull aside and lock the blade with hers, pushing it away and pointing her own sword at Morgan's head.

"Touché." Morgan admitted, lowering her sword and dropping it on the floor.

"Good attempt, but you're still not guarding right." The princess dropped her sword. "Call it a day?"  
>"Yeah." Morgan laughed, wiping her brow. "That was good training, Lucina."<p>

"You too." The blunette smiled.

Kellam sighed. "Hey, guys, why is this book blank?" He held up the Fanfiction Tome, as Morgan and Lucina jumped slightly, realising he was there.

"H-how long have you been there?"  
>"Were you there watching us the entire time?!"<p>

"I...actually didn't notice you guys came in to train until I heard the bit about Morgan's flank or something. I've been here for two hours." Kellam sighed. "And obviously you guys completely missed me..."

"You sure the tome's not ignoring you?" Morgan commented.

"I think." The knight rubbed the back of his head. "I've been trying to read this thing to see if those rumours about it showing a random story every time you open it."  
>"Those stories are all indecent, Kellam..." Lucina muttered.<p>

"Only if they thought about reading indecent stories~" Morgan shot back, causing the princess to blush.

"Y-you didn't have to tell him that!"

Kellam shrugged. "Well, anyway, this thing's blanked out for me. Say, Morgan, you're good with this magic thing, aren't you?"

"Course." Morgan shrugged. "...it doesn't look like it even noticed you pick it up."

"Not surprised." Kellam remarked. "I mean, I know people ignored me, but a _book_ ignoring me..."

"Hey, what's this that just showed up?" Morgan tilted her head. "...that's...not a story."

"Huh?" Lucina crouched next to her, reading the tome. "What the..."

Kellam raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys talking about?"

"T-take a look at this!" Morgan showed him the book's new contents.

Instead of a typical fanfic, what was to be found was a list of entries full of actions and prompts related to the Shepherds, and a small tickbox that some had filled, while others did not. At the head of the page was a label called 'Ylissean Bathhouse'.

"What is this supposed to be?" Lucina tilted her head.

"I...don't know." Morgan rubbed her chin. "Wait...it says this thing's a...kink meme?"

"A kink meme? This sounds indecent already..." Lucina looked aside.

"...and..." Kellam rubbed his chin. "...funny, this thing looks like it's a place where you request stories. It says right here under the 'Ylissean Bathhouse' spiel- send your requests in and people will fill 'em for you."  
>"Request stories?" Morgan looked at him with shining eyes. He looked confused.<p>

"Uh..."  
><em>'Excellent. If I can just figure out where or how to access this 'kink meme'...then I can flood it with stories of anyone I want to! Even...Father and Lucina...'<em> Morgan chuckled, rubbing her hands together with perverse glee.

"A story request repository?" Lucina rubbed her chin, thinking. "That would...actually not be a bad idea to put into place here. It would certainly satisfy Mother."

"It's kinda weird how all the stories are about the Shepherds, though." Kellam noted. "Aaaaand as usual, NOTHING about me. I know. I checked."

"To be fair, only me, Lucina, Robin and Cordelia notice you." Morgan shrugged. "Maybe it's because we're the only sane people in this place."  
>"I doubt it's because you're sane, Morgan..." The princess remarked.<p>

"M-Me?! Insane? I-I'll have you know that _I_ am of sound mind and disposition!"

"Says the girl who had the bright idea of showing Severa the bets everyone made about her and Owain." The knight remarked. "She wouldn't talk to anyone for days."

"In my defence, she would've found out anyway!" Morgan protested. "I mean, what with _Cynthia_ and _Nowi_ blabbing on about it!"

"Yes, don't remind me." Lucina sighed. "Severa came up to me demanding I summarily execute everyone responsible for the bets, while Owain decided the best way to fix things was to charge around the camp with Gerome harking about 'justice' and how 'the Justice Cabal' had betrayed him, going on about how they would become 'vengeance' and 'the night'..."

Morgan laughed nervously. "Y-yeah."

"Speaking of those two..." Kellam pointed out something on the page. "Hey, you two missed this."

"A...request for a picnic between Owain and Severa?" Lucina tilted her head. "...that doesn't sound too perverted, I suppose." She trailed her finger over the prompt softly. Just as she did so, however, the very words on the page shifted, the kink meme disappearing to be replaced with the story in question.

"That book is just full of surprises." Kellam muttered.

"That was...unexpected..." Lucina stated, blinking in her initial surprise, before reading the story carefully.

Morgan leaned on Lucina's shoulder, looking into the tome. "Is it...obscene?"  
>"No..." The princess giggled slightly. "It's actually adorable."<p>

"That's the first non-perverted thing apart from that one story about me pranking Owain I've read in that tome." Morgan mused. "See, Lucina? This tome isn't so bad!"

"I suppose." She shrugged. "Should we see if there's anything about me?"

"Curious if anyone requested a story about you and Robin?" Morgan added.

Lucina hurriedly shook her head. "N-no, not at all!"

"I don't know either of you personally and even I can see it." Kellam remarked.

The princess looked to him. "Y-you have it incorrect, I-I would never think of him in that manner! We are friends, good friends!"

"You sure lose your composure when we talk about that~" The tactician teased her.

Lucina cleared her throat, before breathing in deeply. "No...I didn't lose composure, I was just...caught off guard by the statement. We shall go look for stories, yes?"

Morgan shrugged. "Sure, whatever you say_. _But when you actually man up and accept your feelings, be prepared for me calling you 'Mother'~"

Lucina just blushed and allowed Morgan to look through the tome.

"Now...how do we get this thing to-" As she spoke, the page shifted back into the kink meme, with the story they had just read now drawn in red ink, as opposed to black.

"...hm. Okay. So..." Morgan traced the text, until she located the prompt. Her mouth curled into a knowing grin.

"H-huh?" Lucina looked at her. "What's going on?"  
>"'Robin and Lucina enjoy a bowl of chocolates.'" Morgan nodded in approval. "Peeeeeerfect."<p>

"I-Isn't there another story we can read?" The princess asked hurriedly. "Something less...romantic?"

"You read Severa's one, therefore you're fine with romance!" Morgan concluded. "Don't be so scared about it~"  
>"I'm going to get out of here before Lucina inevitably explodes." Kellam stood up with a grunt, dusting off his armor. "I'll, err...see you around, if you actually notice me, that is."<p>

The knight lumbered out of the room as Morgan opened up the story.

Lucina refused to look, covering her eyes with her hands in shame.

Morgan giggled. "This is completely platonic! There's no romance here."  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yes." The tactician shrugged. "Come on, just read it. It won't kill you!"

"I...suppose..." Lucina, reluctantly, allowed herself to look onto the tome. She sighed.

"Morgan, why did you lie to me?! I-I make a confession! T-to _Robin_!"

The tactician smirked. "Oh come off it, Lucy~ It's just a story! Unless that's what you really think...that would make sense, actually."

She cleared her throat, lowering the pitch of her voice to make herself sound like the princess, swooning and clasping them together.

"Oh, _Robin,_ I love you...and no matter what the future holds...we'll cherish every moment!"

"I promise you, Morgan, I-I have no interest in my father's tactician like that! He is a good friend, and that is all h-he is to me!" Lucina crossed her arms. "I am beginning to tire of your insinuations!"  
>"Ohohohoh, this is it!" Morgan pointed out something in the text.<p>

Lucina looked at the page.

"Oh gods no..."

Not only was it sickeningly romantic, but it was yet another scene between her and Robin that could be-no, definitely was obscene and indecent.

It involved a lot of moaning of Robin's name on her part, and a very, very sappy engagement scene.

* * *

><p>Robin casually walked around the castle, musing on various strategies to rein in the Shepherds. As of late, with the war over, everyone felt much more secure.<p>

Which, of course, meant they began to show their true insane colors.

Miriel had taken to conducting ominous experiments in the dead of night, punctuated by her maniacal cackling, while Owain, Cynthia and Morgan had taken to marching around Ylisstol, bringing justice as the Justice Cabal. Say'ri had gained a new obsession with growing sakura trees everywhere she went, one could always find Tiki asleep in some new and absolutely mind-boggling place, and almost every sweet store in Ylisse and Regna Ferox reported their stocks being plundered by an unidentified thief.

Not to say, of course, that dealing with his daughter's insanity, Lissa's incessant pranks and Chrom's increasing irritation with all of the above was any easier.

Robin sighed. He missed the days when life was simpler and everyone got along well in the battlefield, whereupon he didn't have to deal with Lon'qu's harem, which seemed to increase as the days went by- the man was actively begging him for a way to hide his mailbox from the Shepherds who were stuffing it full of love letters- or, god forbid, Henry turning everyone into frogs like that one time where some fool had decided to eat the last Valmese sweet bun during the campaign against Walhart- who, Robin was reminded, was currently planning the 'GLORIOUS CONQUEST' of some place called 'Greece' in the Outrealms or something.

He facepalmed in exasperation.

"I hate my life."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Robin blinked, before looking to the direction of the sparring room.

"That...sounded like Lucina." He shook his head, before sighing and turning around to head to the room.

"What has Morgan done _this_ time?"

The grandmaster pushed the door to the room open, to witness a crouched Lucina, covering her ears and shaking her head, blushing, and Morgan, rolled up on the floor and laughing while clutching her belly. The fanfic tome was lying on the floor in front of them, lying open.

"I-I swear, I-I don't l-like your father like that!"

"It's just a story, Lucy~ Only people scared of the truth act like that~"

Robin sighed. "Okay, what happened this time?"

"Lucina read a very interesting fic~"

"I-It was not interesting, it was horrifying!"  
>"She loved it!"<br>"I...I have no idea why anyone would want to..._request_ such a story..."

He picked up the tome, examining it.

"...oh my." He blushed, looking over at Lucina. "...I...I don't know what to say."  
>"I swear, Robin, that story does NOT reflect my true feelings!"<p>

"I'm pretty sure it does~"

"If I may, where...or how did you encounter this particular story?" Robin looked over at his daughter.

"We found it on some 'kink meme' thing." Morgan tilted her head. "I wonder what that is?"

"A kink meme?" Robin rubbed his chin, watching the page shift back into the 'kink meme' state.

"A...repository for story requests?"

"Apparently all people want to see are you and Lucina-"  
>"If you finish that sentence, Morgan, I will bump your punishment up to cleaning up after Minerva AND Miriel." Robin cautioned her harshly.<p>

"S-sorry!"

Lucina sighed in exasperation. "I don't know what to say anymore...I have fought Risen, Outrealmers, the Einherjar, Grimleal and soldiers of all flags, Valmese to Ylissean, but never, ever, will I have the ability to deal with this gods-forsaken tome!

Just when you believe it can't get more embarrassing, it gets worse!"

"It could be worse." Morgan shrugged, smiling cheerily. "It could be about you with Severa-"  
>"N-no! I don't care what you say, I never said she had adorable hair!" Lucina shook her head vigorously.<p>

Robin and Morgan looked at her, tilting their heads and their eyes wide.

The princess' eyes widened themselves as the realisation of what she just said dawned upon her. "Did I just say-"  
>"Yep." Robin's response was blunt. Morgan was merely sent into another giggling fit.<p>

Lucina just put her head in her hands.

"I'm doomed."

"Could be worse." Robin quickly flipped through the kink meme's requests. "Half of these requests aren't indecent at all. Just plain...fluffy?"  
>Morgan looked at him curiously. "Fluffy?"<br>"A term Sumia uses to refer to her stories when they get to a certain point of sickeningly sweet romances and relationships."

"Ah. Makes sense."

"Wait, wait." He raised a finger. "What's this request? What does this notation mean? What do these denote?"

He pointed a finger, hovering over a single word.

_LucinaxRobinxCynthia_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter, Lucina Reacts to Crack Pairings! Woo!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, ideas, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts and comments, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	5. Lucina Reacts to Crack Pairings!

**Lucina Reacts to Crack Pairings!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Lucina Reacts! Hehehehehehe...time for weird things to happen! More embarrassed Lucina! More insane Morgan! More...lack of Kellam! More unamused Robin!**

**And, of course, our beloved crack pairings! Which means of course insane pairings!**

**I already feel bad for putting Lucina through this, but all for the sake of antics, shipping, and her denying that Robin/Lucina is a thing! Woo!**

**Well, let's get this chapter on the road before you get bored of my blabbing!**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, otherwise Tiki would be doing Rin cosplays.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective properties.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on Lucina Reacts...<em>

_"Hey, guys, why is this book blank?"_

_"You sure the tome's not ignoring you?"_

_"What is this supposed to be?"_

_"A kink meme? This sounds indecent already..."_

_"M-Me?! Insane? I-I'll have you know that I am of sound mind and disposition!"_

_"Curious if anyone requested a story about you and Robin?"_

_"Morgan, why did you lie to me?! I-I make a confession! T-to Robin!"_

_"I swear, Robin, that story does NOT reflect my true feelings!"_

_"What's this request? What does this notation mean? What do these denote?"_

* * *

><p>Robin pored over the fanfic tome. "...Lucina-x-Robin-x-Cynthia? What do these x's mean?"<p>

Morgan looked contemplative. "...you know, I'm not sure."

"Perhaps my mother might know?" Lucina suggested. "I have a sneaking suspicion that this is also as perverted and wrong as most of the things I've seen related to these blasted 'fanfictions', but I would prefer to know rather than assume."

Robin thought carefully. "Hm...that might be a good idea, asking Sumia. I would prefer to ask Cordelia, but as I last saw her writing a letter to someone, I believe your mother might be free."

_Minutes later..._

'_And with a pleading look in his blue orbs, Ike grasped Soren's hands, uttering once more his vows...'_

Sumia sighed, shaking her head and rubbing her temple. She put down her quill, stuck.

"Hm...how do people do this?" She said to herself. "I can't seem to write better, less cheesy lines..." The pegasus rider leaned back in her chair and stretched, examining the parchment on her desk.

"Maybe I should ask Cordelia for pointers." Sumia mused. "She might know how to do this..." Standing up, Sumia rolled up the parchment and opened a drawer under her desk, filled with scrolls of similar stories, placing the parchment within it.

"Ah, well. Perhaps I might do better writing it later. I feel as if-"

Morgan pushed her way into the room, waving. "Heeeeeey Grandma!"

"Um..." Sumia blinked, looking over at the tactician, who had Robin and Lucina standing behind her. "Hello, erm, Morgan."

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you, Sumia, but-"  
>"You are familiar with the concept of fanfiction, correct?" Robin asked. The queen nodded, fiddling with her fingers slightly.<p>

"Well...I suppose I am, I guess..." She giggled nervously. "Why? D-did you read my stories? P-please tell me you didn't-"  
>"No, of course not." Morgan laughed.<p>

"Phew-"  
>"Cordelia told us about them." Robin added bluntly. Sumia looked at him with wide eyes.<p>

"W-what?!" The pegasus rider blushed, shaking her head. "I-It's not true! I-I DIDN'T write that about Frederick and Chrom, I swear!"

Lucina stared at her mother. "Erm...t-that's not what we're here about, Mother."  
>"I promise, i-if Frederick wants me to have t-the story retracted, I- wait, what?" Sumia paused, looking at her. "You're...not here about those?"<p>

"Of course not, Mother." Lucina chuckled slightly. "No...we just needed you to look at this." She gestured to Robin, who showed her the page with the relevant notation.

"Hm...yes...I know this notation. Cordelia and I always use this when we write about Brigit and Anton..."  
>"Brigit and Anton?" Morgan asked, tugging on her father's sleeve.<p>

"A pair of characters from a book series called 'Wizards of Romance'. It's slightly unusual, for a romance series. I had no idea Sumia liked such...ehem, _art_, as she loves to refer to it-"  
>"That is because it <em>is<em> art, Robin." Sumia glared at him. "Even if some scenes are somewhat obscene, the books are art of the highest quality! Now...about this notation, the x's signify a pairing of two or more characters."

Lucina froze. "W-wait! That means they're...requesting...Robin...and my sister...with me?!"

Morgan burst out in laughter. "You mean Cynthia and you courting Robin?"

Sumia chuckled, looking through the tome herself. "My, isn't there a lot of pairings in here with Robin. Robin with Chrom, Robin with...Emmeryn...Robin with Philia- how can one be in love with someone already dead?- and...Robin with Walhart?"

Someone shouted out from the courtyard "GLORIOUS CONQUEST!", followed by a thwack and cursing everyone recognised as Sully.

"...why are all these people insisting that I court these people? Chrom is a good man, but...I could never feel that way about him." Robin had the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks as he said it.

"And more pairings!" The pegasus rider read down the page. "Lucina with Robin-"  
>"I-I disapprove of that one!" Lucina cried.<p>

"Lucina with...the Hero-King Marth himself? Um...okay...and...one for Emmeryn and Gangrel?"

"That can't possibly end well." Robin remarked. "What is the meaning behind this?"

"Hm...the community I write with refers to these pairings as 'crack' pairings." Sumia stated, placing a finger on her lip and thinking. "You know, I never DID figure out why they called them crack pairings...the word's kinda weird, if you think about it..."

"Maybe because it conveys the fact that these pairings are highly illogical and improbable! Especially myself and Robin." Lucina theorized. Morgan smirked.

"You keep denying it, Lucy~ It seems Severa's rubbing off on you~"

"When this damned world is attempting to insist I have a crush on him, I have to defend myself somehow!"

Sumia gave her a knowing look. "Oh, I see what you're doing, Lucy. Don't worry, you'll be ready when you're ready."

"W-what's that supposed to mean, Mother?"

Suddenly, Cynthia walked into the room, hefting Lucia- the Lucina of this timeline- on her back. The blunette toddler waved her hands in the air, giggling.

"Yay for piggyback rides! Thank you, cousin Cindy!"

Robin looked over at Sumia. "_Cousin_ Cindy?"

"I had to explain it somehow." The pegasus rider shrugged. "Lucina here's Cousin Lucy."

"Don't underestimate her..." Lucina muttered. "She may barely be able to walk, but her will is as iron...she forced me to accept that _she_ would change her name to Lucia, not me."

"Sis, I don't think you'll ever live down having your own younger self beat you in an argument." Cynthia laughed, letting down Lucia, who stumbled over to her mother, hugging her tightly.

"In my defence, she made _very_ convincing arguments!" Lucina shot back.

Robin chuckled good-naturedly, patting Lucina on the back. "It's nice to know that at least both iterations of you will grow up as strong women."

"So, what'cha guys looking at?" Cynthia fixed her ponytails and strolled over to the open Fanfiction Tome. "...LucinaxRobinxCy-" She blushed, dropping the tome.

"W-why does someone want to see me with my own sister and Robin?!"

"I've been dealing with this for longer, Sister. I know how it feels..." Lucina sighed.

Morgan snickered. "Have you guys actually, you know, read the story?"

Robin flicked through it himself, sighing. "Without reading it too far, I know it's indecent."

"How did I know that would be the case?" Lucina shook her head and faceplamed.

"W-what kind of pervert would make such a story?!" Cynthia shouted.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Oh, here we go. The Justice Cabal's about to go on a spiel."

"This is an INJUSTICE! This goes against the laws of all decent beings!" Cynthia looked over to Morgan. "It is written! Myself, Owain and Gerome must avenge this wrongdoing!

The Justice Cabal must convene!"

Robin sighed irritably. "Oh, gods, DON'T give Gerome an excuse to go on about being the 'Dark Knight' or 'the hero Ylisstol deserves, but not the hero it needs'..."

"And gods, don't give Anna an excuse to start trying to swindle everyone out of money for overpriced masks!" Lucina cried. "Gerome already used half his gold to get replacement masks from her!"

Morgan cheered, chuckling. "Yeah! But first, I have to show you this one!" She passed over the tome to the rider, who looked at it.

"...a story...about myself...and Gerome...on a wyvern..." Cynthia clenched her fist, blushing and shaking her head.

"T-this indecency cannot be allowed to continue! JUSTICE CABAL AWAY!"

With that, Cynthia stormed out of the room, raising her fists and yelling. Somewhere in the yard, Owain's yelling could be heard as well, followed by a crashing sound and more cursing from Sully.

Robin looked away, muttering. "And now I'll have to deal with that, too..."

Morgan sighed, cackling. "All part of my master plan to get Gerome and Cynthia together, too...now, I'm going to let up on you so we can go embarrass someone else instead."

Lucina stared at her. "Who else do you plan on-"

"Lon'qu, of course!"

"Morgan." Robin warned her. "That is a _terrible _ide-"  
>"Too late!" The tactician ran out of the room, laughing.<p>

Lucina looked over to her mother. "Mother, aren't you-"

Sumia was too busy playing with little Lucia to have even noticed the insanity happen in front of her.

The princess sighed.

"Guess it's up to me and Robin to stop the insanity from escalating..." She shook her head. Robin adjusted his coat and briskly walked out to catch up to Morgan, followed closely by the princess.

* * *

><p>Lon'qu was silently and swiftly practicing on a large practice dummy with a wooden sword in the style of the Killing Edges of his original homeland. He sighed and muttered to himself between slashes.<p>

"I...still...don't understand...how...I...of all people...could have...a harem!" He shook his head, sheathing his blade. "I can't think straight with this harem business.

I need to speak to Robin about stopping this. I require ample space from these foolish admirers. Don't they know I have eyes for no-"

Morgan suddenly burst into the room. "Lon'qu! Hey!"

The swordmaster blinked, before recoiling from her. "Morgan, do you mind knocking before you burst in on me like that? You are aware of my issues with women, correct? I only tolerate you because I think of you more as an insane matchmaker than a woman, and barely."

"I just had to show you this, dammit!" She slid the tome across to him from what he deemed to be 'ample space' from him. "Go, read it!"

"What in the name of..." Lon'qu picked up the tome, reading the book. "..."

Upon the page was line upon line of requests for stories pairing him with nigh-on every female- and at least one male-in the Shepherds.

"...what is the meaning of this, child?!"

"A lot of people think a lot of people would be cute with you~" Morgan giggled.

"I...whoever these people are must be joking. I must destroy this tome before more of this tomfoolery infects everyone!" He raised his sword over it.

Morgan's eyes widened, raising her hand to stop him. "Er, Lon'qu, I don't think you can-"

With a yell, he stabbed the sword into the tome...only for the sword to splinter and break apart. He blinked.

"W-what..."

"...the tome's indestructible." Morgan sighed, lowering her hand. "You should've listened."  
>"This is unacceptable." He grumbled. "And completely insane, too. Where's your fathe-"<p>

Robin stepped in, his breathing quick. "Morgan! Y-you-"

"Oh, relax, father, I didn't do anything too stupid! I didn't touch him."

"Robin." Lon'qu showed him the tome. "Explain."

"The tome seemed to have spawned a window into a repository of requests for stories that people wanted to see written about us and-"

"Whoever requested myself to court with this many women must have been drunker than Gregor on pay night." The swordmaster muttered.

Lucina strolled in. "I share your sentiment."  
>"At least I'm not alone in considering this entire concept insane." He sighed. "So. Do you mind telling me how do you plan on disposing of this blasted tome?"<br>"It's impossible." Robin stated. "Did nobody tell you? The tome couldn't be destroyed short of someone shoving it into an Outrealm."  
>"Then do that!" Lon'qu snapped. "Get rid of this damned tome!"<p>

"Old Hubba won't allow it."

He sighed and took the tome, reading it again. "...and these people...they insist on me pairing with Cordelia?"  
>"Mhm."<p>

'_Dammit...why does that seem so...appealing?'_ Lon'qu shook his head. _'No...I mustn't think like that!'_

"Excuse me. I'll be...putting this back in the library. Just..." He stepped past everyone, walking out of the room.

Lucina and Robin shared a look. "What was that all about?"

Morgan merely chuckled. "Peeeeerfect. Now to collect my bet from Gaius."  
>"Hm?"<p>

"Oh, nothing."

'_Heh. Told him so. Now, to make sure that those two get together..._' Morgan wandered off, giggling.

Robin shuddered.

"I feel worse about what Morgan's planning than if Tharja were behind me right now..."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I...yeah, that was that.**

**So, next chapter, Lucina Reacts to Yanderes! Woo! Yeah! That means Tharja! Which is awesome!**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your ideas, criticisms, reviews, thoughts, suggestions and comments and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	6. Lucina Reacts to Yanderes!

**Lucina Reacts to Yanderes!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Lucina Reacts! Firstly, several things; Kellam OP. Just...Kellam OP. Jesus, it's like his inability to be noticed GIVES him crit powers on people or something, the amount of crits he gets. Secondly, more ranting.**

**Thirdly, we're going to try a...what we call a reaction to a trope rather than a fanfic. You'll see what I mean.**

**Secondly...errr, that's it. For now. We'll get back to this eventually. So, err, just enjoy this crappy chapter and let's get this thing on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, otherwise Miriel would be a Spark and there would be more mad science from her.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Miriel." Robin calmly intoned, crossing his arms and looking down at her. "Can you...explain...what that <em>contraption <em>is meant to be?"

The sage affixed her glasses with her fingers, patting the massive, metallic contraption next to her, a massive bronze column pumping out smoke next to her, with various gears spinning next to it. Somehow, the physically weak mage had managed to load the whole object onto a tiny board with wheels and drag it over to Robin's study for some reason the tactician had yet to fathom.

She chuckled somewhat maniacally. "This, my comrade, is a _steam_ engine! With this device, I aim to render transportation by horse, wyvern, griffon or pegasus obsolete."

"So...erm. Explain why it's pumping out a load of smoke. Did you just bring a mounted _furnace_ into my room?"

"But of course, Robin!" Miriel giggled, patting her engine again. "The very concept of such an engine is to operate by combusting objects!"  
>"...Miriel, get that fire hazard out of my office." Robin slapped his forehead with his palm. "What are you using to make that fire anyway?"<p>

"Magic, but I have been conducting studies into the use of coals as fuel." The sage sighed and prepared to lug out the engine behind her.

"How disappointing..." She muttered under her breath. "...perhaps the _other_ projects will have to wait..."

"I swear, the strange contraptions that woman comes up with...next thing I know, she'll come up with actual transportation based off of that thing..." Robin sighed, shaking his head and returning to work.

"Right...now, so Chrom wants me to help him figure out what to do about this emissary's message...it would be helpful if I actually knew what in the name of Naga 'Hyrule' was..." He breathed deeply.

"This is going to be a long day..."

Robin completely missed the small head of long, black and lustrous hair just under his windowsill outside, ducking down once more with Miriel's distraction gone.

Tharja sighed dreamily. "Oh, Robin..." She giggled insanely. "If only you'd notice me..."

Libra grunted. "Is there any reason why you asked me to carry you up here?" The priest struggled underneath the-admittedly light- weight of the witch, keeping her up against the windowsill.

"Because, priest, I am attempting to figure out when he rests so I may take him for my own." Tharja stated matter-of-factly. "Did I not tell you that?"  
>"I still don't understand why you asked me to do this."<br>"You are the only one I can trust not to tell Robin. You swore on Naga's name not to~" The dark mage giggled. Libra sighed.

"Yes...I suppose I did...now, Tharja, can I put you down now?"  
>" Just a moment." The witch put a finger up. "I think I've found a weak spot where I can assail him from!"<p>

Indeed, there was a tiny, unlit alcove underneath the bookshelf behind Robin.

One Tharja reckoned could fit an adult woman of slight build.

She cackled, peering over the windowsill once more and lowering herself from the position Libra had hoisted her towards. The priest rubbed his hands, sighing.

"I regret making such an oath."  
>"It will all be worth it when I have the tactician all to myself." Tharja reminded him.<p>

"I am not sure that would be worth anything to me."

"I never said it would."

Sully sighed, smacking the butt of her lance into the ground and looking up at the pair.

"Hey! Do you two mind getting the hell down from there? You look like a bunch of creepy stalkers!"  
>Libra looked aside. "At least one of us is."<p>

"And if you tell anyone, I'll put a curse on you." Tharja glared at him, before climbing down from the palace walls.

The priest shook his head as he climbed down, trying to avert the gaze of the irritated cavalier. "Not many times can I be driven to biting, harsh comments, but this is one of them..."

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere in the palace...<em>

"Mother." Lucina calmly spoke, looking straight at Sumia. "What is a 'yandere'?"  
>"Huh?" The pegasus knight stared at her from her desk, another story left on it half-finished, a inked quill left on a small pad. "A yandere?"<br>"I found that term in the Fanfic Tome." Lucina presented the tome to her, pointing to a specific passage in it where Tharja was referred to as one.

"I...don't quite follow. I haven't seen that word before...but I suppose if it's referring to Tharja...then...someone with a creepy obsession for somebody, in Tharja's case that being Robin, might be what the word means."

"For some reason, the tome decided to show this story to me." The princess stated. "It seems to be about Tharja and Robin courting each other, in a setting called a 'high school', whatever that is..."

Sumia giggled. "Are you sure the tome wasn't in fact showing you what you wanted to do with him?"  
>The princess blushed slightly. "O-of course not, Mother. Don't say such things!"<p>

"I'm just saying, Morgan might have a point."

"W-what did Morgan tell you?!" Lucina grabbed her mother by the shoulders, staring at her with wide eyes. "I beg of you, what did she tell you?!"  
>Sumia smiled. "Nothing, Lucina. It was a joke."<p>

She sighed, relieved, and relinquished her mother, twiddling her fingers slightly in embarrassment. "Oh..."

"A year and a half spent with the Shepherds and you still don't know how to make jokes." The Queen chuckled. "I'm surprised."

"The concept still escapes me, I'm afraid, along with other social conventions." Lucina sighed disappointedly. "I will try to learn how those work."

"You don't just learn how to make jokes. It comes naturally." Sumia clarified. "That applies to writing, too. I find it a little hard to make jokes, you know."

"I see..." Lucina nodded, rubbing her chin. "Well, on the concept of a 'yandere'...it seems almost humorous and comical."

"One's romantic obsessions can be played for humour, yes." Sumia nodded in agreement. "I once wrote a couple of stories poking fun at Cordy's old love for Chrom...don't tell her I did that, though, she'll kill me.

Oh, and don't tell Frederick, but I also, erm, kinda made some weird stories about him being creepily obsessed with Chrom's naked body..."

"Riiiiiight." Lucina nodded slowly, confused. "I believe that-"

"Ahem." Kellam cleared his throat. "M'lady."

Sumia jumped slightly in her chair. "O-oh! Kellam! W-when did you get here?"  
>"About ten minutes ago." The knight clarified.<p>

Lucina blinked. "Impossible..."

"Anyway, I was going to ask you where Robin was." Kellam said. "I was going to talk about some, erm, unusual findings..."  
>"Isn't he in his office?" The princess inquired, to which Kellam shook his head.<p>

"No, but...since you two are close friends, I'll tell you." The knight stated, before clearing his throat. "From several nights of standing in her room without being noticed, I found out something about Tharja."  
>"Erm...why were you-"<br>"Robin told me to. Didn't want her sneaking up on him again without him knowing. Anyway, from what I found out, Tharja's been planning on kidnapping Robin for several days and forcing him into a dinner with him."

Lucina stared at him in disbelief. "Please, don't tell me you're serious."  
>Sumia chuckled. "My, my, Tharja...Lucina, you may need to take action before she takes your man-"<p>

"Mother!"

"She's been staking out his room for days, trying to figure out where blind spots for Robin were. I was going to...oh, I'm an idiot." Kellam suddenly lightly slapped his forehead with his gauntlet.

Lucina and Sumia stared at him. "What?"

"She's already kidnapped him, hasn't she?"

* * *

><p>Robin blinked rapidly as the burlap sack was taken off of his head. The room was dark, very dark, with only a pair of candles providing light.<p>

"Ugh...what the..."  
>"Teehee..." Tharja giggled, sitting across from him in the candlelight, a bowl of noodles topped with a strange red sauce Robin had never encountered before in front of her. "Hello, Robin~"<br>"Tharja...where am I?"

"Don't let that bother you, my sweet~" The dark mage cackled. "I've taken you here to dine with me."

"That would be nice, but-" Robin moved to get up, but he found his arms and legs bound to the chair he was sitting on. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..."

"Here, my dear." She spun a fork in the noodle and sauce, before raising it up towards his mouth. "Have some! I made it myself."  
>"It's not poisoned, is it?"<br>"Of course not. I'm a dark mage, not an idiot." Tharja scoffed. "I would never kill you.

I want you all to myself."

"But-" Robin had only time to open his mouth before Tharja plunged the fork into his mouth, giggling.

"Is it delicious, dear?"

"Mmmpfh!"

Tharja sighed dreamily, examining the visage of her beloved closely.

'_This entire set-up was worth the exorbitant amount I had to pay that merchant...however much I despise her money-grabbing tactics, I can at least say Anna has good taste in products,'_ thought the dark mage.

_Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle..._

Lucina and Kellam looked around for where Tharja's room was, attempting to locate Robin.

"Kellam, don't you know where her room is?"  
>"I did, but she put some hex on the thing to make it invisible from the outside!" The knight sighed. "Almost like me..."<p>

"It's times like this when we need Henry." Lucina muttered. "At least he could easily locate where the hex is..."

Morgan stumbled in front of them, waving at them.

"Hey, Lucina! Are you looking for Father too?"  
>"You knew?" The princess stared at her.<p>

"Of course. It's Tharja! She's bound to kidnap Father. She and you are romantic rivals, after all~"

"I don't understand w-why you people continue to insist I love Robin..." The princess muttered.

"Oh, please." Morgan scoffed. "Sumia can see it, I can see it..."  
>"I can see it too." Kellam waved.<p>

"Pretty damn hard to ignore the fa-"  
>"Let's just find your father already!" Lucina cut her off uncharacteristically quickly and rushed off down the corridor, leaving the tactician and the knight behind<p>

Morgan sighed, but shrugged. "Eh. Looks like Nah had a point. I suppose I should just let this romance advance naturally..."

* * *

><p><em>Back in Tharja's room...<em>

"Has it occurred to you that kidnapping, hexing and veiled threats aren't the only way to court someone?" Robin remarked.

Tharja shook her head. "It's the only way I'd get you to notice me."  
>"You are one of the most physically attractive people in this army-" Robin started, before the dark mage pulled herself into his face.<p>

"R-really?"

"...but creepily stalking people tends to put them off." Robin completed his sentence and pushed Tharja away with his shoulder. "Seriously, I wouldn't mind having dinner with you once a month, but can it be in less...forced...circumstances?"  
>"Y-you would do that? For me? Nah, but that's only a ploy to get me to let you go..." Tharja giggled evilly, waving her finger accusingly. "My, my, Robin, you are more evil than you think..."<p>

"It was worth a shot." He shrugged. "Besides, I just distracted you."  
>"From?"<p>

"The back-up plan."

Tharja blinked. "What...plan?"  
>"I had Kellam install a curse specifically formulated by Henry to alert everyone in this castle to the location of your room in case you kidnapped me." Robin detailed in a rehearsed manner. "All I had to do was bribe him with some bird corpses..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Nyahahahahahaaha!" Henry cackled, waving around a bloodied knife as rotting crow zombies flew around the barracks outside Ylisstol, sending a screaming Cynthia and Nah diving under the chairs.<p>

"Fly, my feathered friends! Or, should I say, my feathered _fiends_? Nyahahahahahahaah!"

Cynthia yelled out, her voice trembling.

"T-that was a TERRIBLE P-PUN!"  
>"Cynthia, I-I think we have w-worse worries than a terrible pun-AAAH!" Nah screamed in disgust as she felt one of the crows' rotted intestines fall into her hair.<p>

* * *

><p>"...and he promised to help me out here." Robin chuckled. "Any second now..."<p>

"You..." Tharja glared at him for a second, before staring at him with, if anything, even more lust and hunger.

"You have a real dark, sinister and sneaky side about you, Robin, even without the Fell Dragon..." She licked her lips, staring at him and coming onto him slowly. "I _like_ that..."

"Aaaaaaaah crap." Robin mentally facepalmed.

In hindsight, he should have known Tharja would have been even more enamoured with him if he tricked her. She liked the dark side of people; of course proving he HAD one was going to make her fall harder for him.

All their thoughts were interrupted, of course, as Henry's demented laughter filled the room- and the castle.

_Outside Tharja's room..._

Lucina ran past an insignificant section of wall, followed closely by Kellam and Morgan.

The princess turned back to her companions. "Kellam, you said her room was here, right?"

"Yes." Kellam nodded quickly. "Seriously, why did Chrom let her LIVE here?"  
>"Nobody else wanted her except Libra, and he's living at the castle too." Morgan reminded him. "He's still trying to get the money to start up his orphanage."<p>

"Ah." The knight nodded. "I feel sorry for him."

"Where's the door, anyway? It was around here, right?" Lucina inquired.

"I forgot..." Kellam sighed. "All I remember is it's in this general area-"

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA! NYAHAHAHAHA! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Henry's laugh began blaring out from the wall beside them, causing the three to cover their ears.

"What in blazes?!" Kellam yelled out over the laughter. "When did Henry get in here?!"  
>"That's too loud to JUST be Henry!" Morgan responded.<p>

"Where is that confounded sound coming from?!" Lucina yelled, elbowing the wall...and accidentally falling into an incredibly dark room, lit by only candles on a table...

...and seeing Tharja giving Robin a kiss on the cheek. Robin's eyes widened as he saw Lucina stumble in.  
>"L-Lucina?!"<p>

"Tharja..." Lucina sighed. "Get off of him..."  
>"No! He's mine!" The dark mage hissed at her, before frowning. "I got him fair and square..."<br>"What the...t-this isn't the normal Tharja!" Lucina stared at her. "What's going on?"  
>Robin blinked. "I...did NOT see that one coming."<p>

Lucina clenched her fist. "Get off of him..."

"No!" Tharja hugged him tighter. "He's mine!"

A soft slap could be heard as Morgan and Kellam stumbled in with the laugh fading away.

"Lucina! We found Father!"  
>"Yeah...I th-oh." The knight blinked, seeing Lucina standing over a crumpled Tharja on the floor. The dark mage was rubbing her cheek, frowning and still reduced to her weird mental state induced by Robin's presence.<p>

"Ow...Robin-sempai! She hurt me!" Her voice was suddenly much lighter and more childish than what anyone expected of her, catching everyone by surprise.

Robin blinked. "What."

The princess sighed irritably and drew the Parallel Falchion, slicing open Robin's bonds. "I don't like punching people, but she needed that."

"Thanks, Lucina." Robin smiled at her. "Glad to know you've got my back."

"N-no problem. Always glad to help."  
>"Huh?" The grandmaster looked at her, standing up and rubbing his wrists. "Did you just stutter?"<p>

Morgan giggled. "Awww, that's adorable..."

"Morgan!" Lucina snapped.

"Excuse me." Libra casually walked in, rubbing his temple. "I'm guessing this is where that Naga-forsaken laughter came from?"

"Robin had it booby-trapped in case Tharja kidnapped him." Kellam explained.

"That...makes sense, actually." The priest sighed, strolling over and picking up Tharja, bundling her over his shoulder as she cried out for 'Robin-sempai'. "I'll make sure she doesn't come back around here."

As the pair left the room, Robin scratched his head.

"...what in the name of Naga does 'sempai' even _mean_?"

"I don't think I want to know." Lucina sighed. "Come on, Robin. I think you might require a drink after that."  
>"Yeah." He sighed, nodding in agreement. "That sounds nice. And very much needed..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with Libra...<em>

Libra sighed and lay Tharja on his plain bed in his quarters. He shook his head.

"I'm guessing you didn't succeed?"

"I..." Tharja shook her head, her voice snapping back to its sultry, deeper tone. She sat upright. "...I nearly got him. I promise, Libra. I'll win him over next time."

The priest chuckled softly. "I suppose you will."

'_A shame, really. I liked you better when you were a bit more open with your affections. Perhaps you do have a 'cuter' side, as Cynthia claims...'_, the priest mused.

"I just have to think of a less...easy to thwart plan for next time..." The dark mage muttered, rubbing her hands together.

Needless to say, it was a very awkward next couple of hours for Libra.

* * *

><p><strong>END<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! Weirdness! Shenanigans! Stuff!**

**Next chapter, Lucina Reacts to Rule 63, that rule being 'everything on the internet shall be genderbent'! Wonder what THAT might entail?**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your ideas, comments, thoughts, criticisms, suggestions and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	7. Morgan Reacts to Rule 63!

**Morgan Reacts to Rule 63!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Lucina Reacts! Now, for those unfamiliar with the title's subject- unlikely, this is the Internet- I COULD have called it Genderbending Fics, but there's a chapter name character limit, so I have to cut it short to make it fit. Sorry for using such confusing jargon! **

**Also, genderbent Lucina...is Lucina. Only with shorter hair. That makes sense, considering that she somehow fooled EVERYONE into thinking she was a guy, even though she had *ahem* THE VOICE OF A GROWN WOMAN. Props to you if you get the references.**

**Well, let's get this chapter on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, otherwise I'd stop writing 'Rooster Teeth' instead of 'Nintendo' and Kellam would be the most OP character in Awakening.**

**All mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"So." Libra blinked, looking around at Morgan and Cynthia. "Why am I here again?"<p>

"Because Owain's being boring and doesn't want to play with us!" Cynthia complained, pouting and crossing her arms. "So we can't have a Justice Cabal meeting today."

"And because Lucina's helping Father out by helping him stop Cherche flooding Ylisse with wyverns." Morgan explained. "That's what she told me, at any rate."

"Funnily enough, I recall Cherche was saner than that..." Libra looked aside. "I can't imagine why Lucina wouldn't want to spend time with you too often."

"Was that sarcasm?" Cynthia gasped. "From you?!"  
>The priest blinked. "Being a servant of Naga does not preclude me indulging in sarcasm every so often.<p>

Having to share quarters with Tharja does not help."  
>"Yeah, sharing a room with a hot sex witch can be a little tiring." Morgan remarked teasingly, earning herself a sharp glare from Libra.<p>

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing!"

"You've read the tome, right, Libra?" Cynthia hastily changed the subject for her friend's sake.

"No, but I've heard rumours."

"Would you like to, since Lucina's not here?"

"I think I would rather pass-"  
>"Come on!" Morgan pleaded. "For me? Please?"<br>Libra shook his head. "Most definitely not-"  
>"For Naga, then!" Cynthia added.<p>

Libra stared at her. "I must ask that you do not use the name of the Goddess in vain. But...if you are so dead-set in me reading this tome...

Well...I suppose I will indulge you." He chuckled, sighing and picking up the tome. "Alright. How does it work?"

"Just hold it and it should generate a-" Morgan's explanation was interrupted by the tome opening in Libra's hands, its pages flying about and ink appearing on all the pages.

"Or that."

He gazed at the book, somewhat surprised, before nodding. "Hm...interesting. Morgan, what is a...'rule sixty-three'?"

"That's a term I've never encountered before..." The tactician looked confused. "Cynthia?"  
>"Nah, Mother won't know." The pegasus rider shook her head. "Don't think I've ever heard her use that term when talking about her fiction..."<p>

"That doesn't reassure me much more than Tharja promising she has a plan." The priest sighed, but began reading.

"...a...female...Robin?" Libra blinked. "That seems...strangely alluring."

"Dad as a girl?" Morgan tilted her head. "That's...weird."

"No, no, that's not the only unusual thing here." Libra raised a finger. "...why in Naga's good name is Vaike a short, skimpily clothed girl who vaguely resembles Nowi in this story?"  
>"I think that would be what Lady Sumia refers to as a 'gender-bend'." Frederick raised his finger and walking in, making the three look up at him.<p>

"Vaike? A...girl?" Morgan snickered. "That's actually a hilarious idea!"

"And apparently Miriel is a very slender, maniacal man, and Chrom is now a girl."

Frederick blinked, staring at them in surprise. "What manner of story are you reading that would turn Lord Chrom into that?"

"Apparently, one that involves 'Rule 63'. Whatever that means." Libra stated. "Oh...oh dear Naga...what in the name of..." Blushing, he discarded the book, shaking his head.

"No...what...I don't even..."

Morgan chuckled. "What's the matter, Libra? Shamed?"  
>"T-this book...L-Lucina was correct!" The priest backed away from the table in shock. "It is indeed incredibly indecent..."<p>

Cynthia looked confused. "W-what did you see?"

"I-I saw myself...as a genuine girl...doing..._things_ with male Tharja..."

"Can't be too different from real life." Morgan quickly remarked, before giggling. "Besides, remember the time we had you and Sully go to that crossdressing pageant?"

"Oh, yes." Libra glared at her. "Attending the pageant and being mistaken for a girl for the umpteenth time while having an irritated Sully with a blunt object sitting next to me was enjoyable."

The knight looked at him curiously. "Was it?"

"Of course not!"

"Hey, I wonder what everyone else is doing..." Cynthia rubbed her chin. "This is kind of a slow day..."

Suddenly, Lon'qu burst into the library, looking incredibly irritated. He glared at Morgan.

"Explain."  
>"Huh?"<p>

"This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Erm, Lon'qu, I've been in this room the entire day." The tactician looked confused and tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Anna has been rooting people up for another crossdressing pageant." The swordmaster sighed irritably. "Myself and Cordelia assumed you were behind it."  
>"I like dressing people up, you have a point..." Morgan nodded. "...but I didn't know-"<p>

"Have you thought about looking for Mother?" Cynthia chimed in. "She seems to like crossdressing."  
>Lon'qu scoffed. "I doubt that the High Queen of Ylisse is-"<p>

Sumia walked past him, parading a heavily blushing Stahl in a frilly pink dress past. She was giggling and cooing at him.

The man blinked.

"I...stand mistaken."

Cynthia folded her arms smugly. "Mhm."

Frederick sighed. "I suppose we'd better stop her before she rounds up Libra and makes a mess of things."

Libra stood up, sighing and shutting the book. "Why is it that the plots from these stories seem to come true in a sense?"

"I don't know, but it's fun!" The pegasus rider cheered.

Lon'qu stared at her. "You must have a different idea of fun than sane people."

"You need to loosen up a little!" Cynthia moved towards him, but Lon'qu moved the same distance away from her.

"D-do you mind? I require AMPLE space! Just because I can SPEAK to you does not make me capable of standing NEAR you!"

"Sure you don't mind Cordelia doing it." Morgan shot at him.

Lon'qu shot a steely glare at her. "What are you insinuating?"

"Just saying, your response to that kink meme request about her was awfully Lucina-like..."

"L-let's just put a stop to Anna before her madness gets out of hand." The swordmaster brusquely ended the argument before walking out.

"It would've been nice to ask just WHAT Anna was doing that needed stopping-" Libra was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Sully's cursing, followed by who sounded like Vaike being thrown into a stone wall, judging by the cracking and the groaning.

"I think it's less for our safety and more for hers we're stopping it." Morgan remarked. "Eh. I'll head out with Lon'qu and Libra. Cynthia, go with Frederick and see if...well, something. I dunno, I just felt like splitting up would be a good idea."

"Apart from me keeping Lord Chrom's daughter out of the antics." Frederick reminded her.

"Normally, I'd disagree with such an aim, but I think I'd prefer NOT being beaten up by Sully."

Cynthia pouted. "Oh...you're no fun!"

* * *

><p>Shortly, Morgan and Libra caught up to Lon'qu before he got too far ahead. He shied slightly away from Morgan, grumbling.<p>

Libra cleared his throat. "So, why exactly do we need to stop Anna from putting everyone into drag?"  
>"Do <em>you<em> want to be dragged into drag?" Lon'qu reminded him. "You aren't the biggest fan of it."

"Point taken." The priest nodded.

Morgan shrugged. "Eh, I'm just in so Sully doesn't utterly wreck Anna out of embarrassment."

"And if you say I look like a man _again,_ I'll make your face hurt more!" Sully yelled in front of them, holding up a very terrified Vaike by the neck.

"Y-yes, ma'am! I'm sorry! P-put me down!"

"Good." The cavalier nodded before letting him down.

"Man...I gotta stop signing up for Anna's weird plans..." The warrior rubbed his neck before running away.

Morgan gazed upon the spectacle, before turning to Sully. "I'm assuming Anna tried to get Vaike to drag you into the crossdressing thing?"

"Emphasis being _tried._" Sully sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "As soon as I find that little weasel, I'm going to show her a piece of my mind..."

"You think _you_ will?" Stahl walked in, now clad in a blonde wig, makeup and a frilly blue dress. "Try me."  
>Sully snickered at her companion's appearance. "Stahl, you look like an idiot..."<p>

Morgan tapped her chin. "Hm. I dunno...I think he looks kinda cute-"  
>"S-shut up!" Stahl reprimanded her. "This is embarrassing, dammit!"<br>"Welcome to my world." Libra mumbled.

"Hey, yeah. You look even more like a girl than Libra does." Sully teased him.

Stahl crossed his arms. "T-this ISN'T funny! I-I can't believe Anna got SUMIA involved in this! What's Chrom doing right now anyway?! Hell, where's Robin?!"

"I dunno. Lucina said she was helping Father out with Cherche, but I think that's unlikely for obvious reasons." Morgan shrugged. "So, erm...you the only one?"  
>"No." The cavalier sighed, shaking his head in shame. "Anna managed to rope Brady and Kjelle in, too. I'd imagine they were none too pleased to be shoved into drag."<br>"That little..." Sully clenched her fists. "My _daughter_? I'm going to kick her ass! That weasel!" Growling, she set off to hunt down the merchant, leaving Stahl sighing.

"Well...I'm going to go get this stupid thing off, and where are you guys going?"

"Well, we were kinda going to make sure Anna stops this before Sully murders her with her bare hands." Morgan clarified. "Err...did you see where Anna was?"  
>"Should just be outside in Ylisstol's market, setting the thing up. I managed to lose Sumia before I got dragged there-"<br>"Oh _Staaaaahl! _I have a pretty ribbon I think would look GOOD with your wig!" Sumia's surprisingly cheery voice could be heard from down the hall, causing the man's blood to run cold.

"D-dammit, I'm out of here!" He sprinted away, clumsily holding his frilly dress up to keep it out of the way of his feet.

Lon'qu rubbed his temple, sighing in exasperation. "Just when I thought the royal family had some sanity in it. And I thought Basilio acted like a buffoon sometimes..."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Libra pointed out. "We know where Anna is, let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later, in Ylisstol Market...<em>

Anna stood on a soapbox, reading out a scroll to everyone in the square. Behind her was erected a fairly large tent and stage, with the tent guarded by a sign labelled 'For Employees Only'.

"Come, one and all! Come see the Shepherds put out an amazing, one of a kind show for all to see! Featuring some of the best dressed members- dressed in drag, that is! Endorsed by the Lady Sumia herself, too!

All for the nice cheap price of twenty five gold pieces for entry! Come one, come all!"

Libra, Lon'qu and Morgan arrived, looking at her. The swordmaster sighed.

"Perfect." He remarked drily. "Just what the country needs, to think their queen is utterly insane."

"I'm going to put a stop to this..." Libra began to storm towards Anna.

Morgan tapped her chin with her finger, deep in thought. "Twenty five gold pieces is an awful lot to be paying for entry..."

Lon'qu stared at her. "You're more concerned about the cost of entry than the fact that she's shoving people into drag?"

Meanwhile, the priest rocked up to Anna, sighing. She looked down at him, smiling.

"Hey! Just the man I was looking for!"  
>"Well, actually I was-"<br>"Hey, Lissa!" The merchant called over as the cleric emerged from the tent, holding a pair of wigs.

"Yes?"  
>"We found Libra! Get the dresses ready!"<p>

Libra raised a finger. "Well, Anna, I was just going to-"  
>"Hey, hey, come with me a moment!" Before he could respond, however, Anna grabbed his hand and dragged him into the tent, ignoring his protests.<p>

Lon'qu facepalmed. "I thought he was going there to stop her from shoving everyone into drag, not join in."

"It's Anna we're talking about. She can be preeetty forceful, just like her sisters." Morgan shrugged, before staring at him. "So, Lon'qu..."  
>"Yes?"<br>"When are you planning on asking Cordelia out?"  
>"H-Have you taken leave of your senses?!" The swordmaster yelled. "A-and is that question entirely relevant when we have this to deal with?"<p>

"Oh, quit dodging the question. You're just like Lucina in that aspect." The tactician teased him. "It looks like you're losing composure, too. This subject a little private?"  
>"I will assure you that her and I merely have a professional relationship." The swordmaster assured Morgan. "I couldn't possibly-"<br>"I've seen your diary. Yes, I know that _manly man_ Lon'qu keeps a nice little diary." Morgan smirked, causing the swordmaster to freeze.

"...how did you-"

"I know you wrote _all _about how her hair's pretty and she behaves in such an adorable manner and-"  
>Lon'qu glared at her for several moments, silencing her, with killing intent clear in his eyes, before he relented, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head.<p>

"...I swear on all the gods in this world that if you tell _anyone_, I will cut you down like a blade of grass."

Morgan smiled. "Your secret's safe with me. Though as to how _secret_ it actually is could be debated.

But! I have one conditio-"  
>Lon'qu didn't even let her finish her sentence. "Name it."<br>"If I ask you to help me get Father and Lucina together, you're helping me," said Morgan. "And I mean in _any_ capacity."  
>"Done." Lon'qu nodded. "I will hold my promise if you do. You speak of this matter to Cordelia and I will ensure you won't be sneaking around people's rooms again personally.<p>

Is that understood, Morgan?"

"Of course!" Morgan grinned. "Now, erm, Libra's been gone a good while and we should REALLY tell Anna to stop before she gets beaten up."  
>"Y-yes." Lon'qu nodded hurriedly, eager to change the subject from ANYTHING involving Cordelia. "Of course. That." He moved quickly towards the tent, sighing. "Let's do that, shall we?"<p>

Before he could, however, Libra was shoved out of the tent, and the pair froze.

He was clad in only a white dress with a black corset and had only a little blush on his cheeks, but if Morgan and Lon'qu hadn't known any better, they would've mistaken Libra for a woman.

The priest blushed, rubbing his arm ashamedly. "T-this is...awkward..."  
>Anna poked her head out, giggling. "You should see Brady! He looks fairly cute too!"<p>

"N-no! D-don't do this! M-Ma's going ta kill me! Lissa, q-quit pushing me outside!" Brady's pleading could be heard behind her before the boy was pushed out, clad in a long, flowing red dress with a wig of blonde ringlets. He grumbled and twiddled his fingers, clearly struggling wearing such clothing. Hanging his head, he shook it in shame.

"...if Ma sees this, I'm toast."

Morgan snickered, covering her mouth. "Oh, poor Brady..."

"Take pity upon my eyes, woman..." Lon'qu hissed under his breath, glaring at Anna.

The tactician sighed and walked towards Anna. "Hey."  
>Anna turned around, frowning. "Hey, back away! Nobody gets to see the pageant contestants before they're ready unless they pay up! Yes, even you!"<p>

"Actually, we were kinda...err...going to tell you to stop."  
>"Stop?" Anna looked confused. "Why? I'm making it big! I've gotten several bullions full of gold! Why would I stop?"<p>

"Because Sully's not happy with it. And by not happy, we mean she threw Vaike through a wall."

"Ah..." Anna nodded slowly, "You know, I had a feeling she'd do that. I think _sweetening _the deal might work-"  
>"I don't think sweetening the deal for Sully will work." Lon'qu remarked drily.<p>

"Ah!" Sully stormed past him, glaring straight at Anna. "Found you!"  
>"O-oh!" Anna blinked in surprise, cowering slightly as she saw the cavalier's displeased expression. "H-hey, Sully..."<p>

"Firstly, you're a dumbass for letting _VAIKE_ try to dress me up like a girl! Secondly, I'm PERFECTLY girly!" Sully yelled. "I don't just WHAT got it into your screwed head that I act like a man or would look good as a man, but-"  
>"E-erm, i-if you dress up like a man, I-I'll...um...give you a discount?" Anna thought quickly, hoping to do anything to get Sully away from her and preferably NOT beating her up.<p>

"Do you REALLY think getting me a discount will work?" The cavalier's glare intensified. "Just get my daughter out of there and DON'T get me involved in this! Or, better yet, quit this stunt!"

Morgan raised a finger. "Errr...Sully..."  
>"What?" The cavalier snapped, leering at her. Morgan froze.<p>

"N-nothing..."

The tactician sighed, letting Sully rant at Anna for a while, before the latter agreed to take down the tent.

All the while, Morgan rubbed her chin, contemplating.

"Hey, Lon'qu."  
>"Hm?"<p>

"I just remembered. In the story I read with Libra earlier, there was a female version of my father. How do you think he'd look in drag?"  
>Lon'qu gave her a deadpan look. "Is that really an important question?"<br>"I dunno. It just seems kinda...logical. He seems like the kinda person who'd be the same with different genders, y'know? I dunno." Morgan shrugged. "Just a thought.

Hey, did you see where Frederick and Cynthia ended up going?"  
>"Not a clue."<p>

If they were to look just past the stage, they would spot Frederick attempting to pull Cynthia away from a memorabilia stall featuring pictures of all the Shepherds clad in drag.

Robin, meanwhile, just stood outside the stage, opposite to Morgan.

He slapped his forehead with his palm.

"...I go to ask Laurent about this 'Hyrule' place and THIS happens while I'm gone? Do I need to be constantly watching these people and babysitting them?"

He shook his head. "...whatever Lucina did, I think I should've joined her. This insanity gets too far.

And I've dealt with the Fell Dragon himself..."

* * *

><p><strong>END<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, next chapter, we'll be featuring a REAL fic, Sleep-Crossed Lovers, courtesy of the awesome writer derpsquid! Woo! Yeah!**

**I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, reviews, suggestions, criticisms, thoughts and comments and I hope you have a GOOD day! Until next time-**

**Oh wait stinger.**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, just outside Ylisstol...<em>

Two individuals strolled within the crowds walking into the city, looking around. One was a tall, blonde woman, and the other a slightly shorter boy.

"This city looks pretty nice."

"Yep." He nodded. "Reminds me of home."

"Of course it will. It's pretty much IS home." The woman giggled.

"Mother..." He chuckled. "What DID you get us into this time?"

"Blame Miriel. At least we'll have an easy way back if we know where the Outrealm Gate is..."

The boy shrugged, adjusting the sleeves of his Plegian coat, almost exactly in sync with his mother.

"Morgan, do you mind not looking so scruffy?"

"Mother! I'm a grown boy! I don't need this right now! And you know I don't like being called that anymore..."

"Oh, right. You're 'Todd' now, aren't you, son..." The woman chuckled. "Why couldn't you pick a nice name like mine...Reflet?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Todd is Male Morgan, Reflet is Female Robin. See if you can guess WHY this is.<strong>


	8. Special Chapter: Sleep Crossed Lovers!

**Lucina Reacts to Sleep Crossed Lovers!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Lucina Reacts! Woo! Sorry about the lack of updates. I was just doing a playthrough of Awakening- this time with the female Avatar and with more knowledge of how to play the damn game- and also been playing League of Legends- I love that game to bits- so I'll try to get an update out today! How's that for stuff? Woo!**

**A huge shout-out to derpsquid for letting me write about his fic- go read that instead, it's far superior to this- and if you're reading this, you're awesome!**

**So, I'll just get on with this before you guys get bored of me...if you aren't already. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, otherwise there would be a class revolving around punching things.**

**All mentioned franchises and properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Sleep Crossed Lovers belongs to derpsquid.**

* * *

><p>"So, Lucina." Morgan asked sweetly, sitting next to her. "What do you dream about?"<p>

"Uh..." The princess looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious~"

Lucina nodded. "Morgan...is that a...errr, normal thing to ask? I'm still slightly confused about 'normal' topics of conversation."

"Oh, well, this is one of them!" The tactician smiled happily. "Now, what do you dre-"  
>"I don't dream about your father, i-if that's what y-you're insinuating." Lucina snapped.<p>

Morgan frowned. "Oh. Never mind. "

Suddenly, Sumia appeared from behind a column in front of them, pouting.

"Aww...and I was going to conveniently come out and give you advice on how to deal with your feelings..."

The princess was taken aback. "M-Mother! D-don't tell me you were in on it too!"

"Dear, I'm just trying to hasten the inevitable~" Sumia reminded her cheerily.

"...great. Now my own mother is siding with you, Morgan."

The tactician shrugged. "What did you expect? She knows what the heart wants."

"My flower fortunes tell me that you and Robin are destined to be together!"  
>"You just kept plucking petals off until you found a favorable fortune." Lucina remarked.<p>

"It can't be coincidence if my flowers tell me you're going to end up together five times in a row!" The pegasus rider protested.

Morgan shrugged. "It's true. I've seen them."

"Mama always makes right predictions!" Lucia chimed in, stumbling into the room and hugging her mother tightly. "Cousin Lucina and Uncle Robin will be marriaged soon!"

"I-I...Ihavetodosomething!" Lucina quickly uttered in embarrassment before taking leave of the room, leaving Sumia and Morgan with Lucia. They distinctly saw her cheeks turning red as she left.

The pair cracked up, giggling.

"How long do you think she's going to deny it?" Morgan inquired.

"Oh, give or take two months." Sumia shrugged. "Wanna bet on it?"

"Sure," Morgan shrugged. "I'll add you to the pool."

"There's a pool?"  
>"Cynthia started it. She says it'll take them five. I bet three. General consensus is that it'll happen eventually."<p>

"Huh." Sumia nodded, fishing out a couple of coins and tossing them to Morgan. "Here you go."

"Excellent."

"Mama...why does Cousin Lucy always get embarrassed when we tell her about Robin?" Lucia inquired, tugging on her mother's leg.

"I don't know. She'll learn one day."

"I don't know why she is all ashamed! Uncle Robin is big and strong and funny!"

"Wait." Morgan held up a finger. "Why is Lucina called Cousin Lucy if her name's with a hard 'C'?"

Sumia shrugged. "Best thing Chrom could think of at the time when Lucina and Lucia here met each other."

"Point."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in an unknown room in the palace...<em>

Lucina retreated into a random room, seeking refuge from her mother and Morgan. She shook the blush from her face, sighing.

"I swear to Naga, Robin i-is just my friend. That's all he is. Right?" She said to herself, before shaking her head again. "Wait, w-what am I saying? I sound like Severa now! W-why am I so unsure? He's just a...good friend, right?"

"Troubled, Lucina?"  
>"Aaah!" The princess squeaked in surprise, jumping and looking around, placing her hand on the hilt of the Parallel Falchion, to face her assailant.<p>

Robin looked slightly surprised, blinking.

"Oh. Sorry. Did I intrude?"  
>"N-no, not at all." Lucina sighed in relief, releasing the hilt of her sword and feeling her cheeks rouge. "I was just...thinking to myself."<br>"I heard my name being mentioned. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Not at all." The princess said hastily. "Just...if Sumia tells you anything, it is not true."

"...right." The grandmaster nodded slowly. "Well, Lucina, would you like to help me?"  
>"Sure." Lucina nodded, glad for the change in subject. "What do you need help in?"<p>

Robin nodded to her, going down to sit at a desk and pulling out several scrolls. With a sweeping gesture, he grabbed one and unrolled it, showing her an unfamiliar diagram of a horned, winged being with a strange sword that seemed almost as if it was alive.

"I've been doing some research on the culture of a fabled land called 'Valoran' somewhere to the east of Ylisse that I found some mention of in ancient Archanean literature from the time of the Hero-King himself." The grandmaster recounted. "This is just a study I'm conducting for my own interest, of course."

"Wait, why aren't you doing this in your office?" Lucina inquired.

"I'm having it redesigned so Tharja can't hide in an alcove like last time." Robin sighed irritably. "I'm not prepared to deal with Henry just for the sake of keeping her away from me.

Cleaning up the birds in the barracks was enough of a nightmare for me..."

Lucina chuckled, patting his back sympathetically. "I can understand. Dealing with Morgan can be equally irritating."  
>"Try being her father." Robin shot back mirthfully. "I love her, obviously, but sometimes, she can just be a little...insane.<p>

Now come, help me read these scripts."

"O-oh, right." The princess nodded, taking one script and sitting down next to him, reading it closely.

"...what in Naga's name is a yordle?"

Robin shrugged. "Probably something like a manakete." He sighed, rolling up the scroll. "...you know what, I'll take a break."  
>"Huh? We just started."<br>"I've been at this since lunchtime." The grandmaster stated. "I'm starting to get a little stir crazy."

"I see. Do you need anything?" Lucina inquired.  
>"Not at all. Don't worry, if I do, I'll get it myself." Robin reassured her. "Right."<p>

He pulled out the Fanfic Tome, placing it on the table. Lucina looked at it and then to Robin, surprised.

He was equally surprised himself. "...this isn't the tome I brought with me...

...Morgan must have replaced it while I wasn't looking."  
>Lucina sighed, shaking her head. "Of course Morgan would...so what do we do now?"<p>

"I suppose we just read it." The grandmaster shrugged. "It's better than nothing."

With that, he opened the tome hesitantly, somewhat reluctant to find out what it had in it this time.

* * *

><p>"...hm. The title doesn't seem to be anywhere on it, but it doesn't seem like a lewd story." Robin noted. "...with that in mind, I'll read it, but I still have my doubts."<br>"I...suppose I'll follow your judgement." Lucina shook her head and exhaled. "If it gets lewd, we're going to stop reading, agreed?"  
>"Agreed." The grandmaster nodded, before beginning to read the tome.<p>

...

"...that..." Robin held his finger up, thinking.

"Huh?"

"...is the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Robin chuckled.

Lucina crossed her arms, glaring at him. "I-I hardly think I would do that!"

"I see. If you ever have such issues, though, do not hesitate to ask for my help." The grandmaster reminded her. "Even if it does earn us teasing from Morgan."

"Thanks." Lucina smiled. "I won't hesitate..." She sighed, blushing and twiddling her fingers. "But...I-I wouldn't ask you to h-hold me..."

"Why?" Robin seemed genuinely oblivious. "What do you mean by that?"  
>"N-nothing!" The princess said. "I-I'm just saying...I wouldn't burden you like that."<br>"I wouldn't see it as a burden if it would comfort a...friend." Robin nodded hastily. "L-let's just read the next couple of chapters, yes?"  
>"Agreed." Lucina flipped the page, before staring at the page. "O-oh dear..."<p>

"...this is...embarrassing." Robin blushed. "Should we stop reading?"  
>"N-no!" Lucina said with a bit more force than necessary. "I mean...no. It's fine. I can handle this."<p>

"Right..." The grandmaster nodded quickly. "...I see..."

"O-Out of curiosity, do you like anyone?" Lucina inquired. "I mean, I'm asking in a _purely_ platonic capacity..."

"I...may have someone in mind...but I would certainly take care to never reveal it so easily."  
>The princess nodded. "Good. W-wouldn't want to let Morgan know, correct?"<p>

"Yeah..." Robin chuckled nervously. "I can understand."

Lucina and Robin stared at each other for a couple of moments, before shaking their heads.

"Let's read this story to the end, yes?" The princess said hastily.  
>Robin nodded sharply, as if he had just left a trance. "...Yes. Indeed."<p>

Together, the pair read the next chapter.

"...just to let you know, I don't have...an interest in you like that." Lucina nodded. "Understood?"

"You seem a little nervous and unsure about that...b-but I share the sentiment." Robin responded affirmatively. "...and that is a BRILLIANT use of Kellam's unique...trait."

Anything to change the subject from this.

Lucina jumped on the opportunity with haste. "Right! Of course. Father can have his points of brilliance in tactics."

"Sounds like something I would do." Robin nodded. "Let's finish this story quickly..."

The princess quickly flipped to the next page, reading the chapter with Robin.

As their eyes advanced to the bottom, their cheeks slowly became redder and redder until they read the part where they kissed each other.

"O-oh..." The princess cupped her cheek, shaking her head. "I-I didn't expect that..."  
>Robin stared at the page in shock. "Yes...neither did I..."<p>

They slowly looked up and stared at each other.

"R-Robin...I-I swear, I wouldn't...I mean, I-I don't l-love you like that..."

"L-Lucina...I promise y-you...I d-didn't contemplate this..."

The princess and the tactician stared at each other, as silence filled the room. The pregnant pause was full of tension.

"...y-you know, I believe I have...duties to attend to in my office. I'm sure the redesigning is complete." Robin cleared his throat, standing up.

"A-and I have training with Kjelle!" Lucina added quickly.

Staring at each other again, the pair nodded and left the tome open as they left the room, furiously blushing.

As Robin left, Morgan looked up at him. She tugged at his sleeve. "Father?"  
>"Y-yes?"<p>

"Are you alright? Your cheeks look red and you look embarrassed. Is there something wrong?" Morgan tilted her head. "Is it Lucina?"  
>"N-no. It's not that." He shook his head hastily. "Just...a matter I need to contemplate..." The grandmaster rushed past his daughter, leaving her there.<p>

Slowly, a smile grew on her face.

"It WAS Lucina. I knew it." She giggled, pumping her fist. "So he DOES like her, even if he can't see she likes him back."

She squeed happily.

"I KNEW Lucina had to be my mother..." She snapped her fingers. "I knew that already...but...

...eh. I just want them to get together already. They're a pretty cute couple." Morgan concluded, before holding a finger up.

"It feels...weird...shipping my parents together. I don't think that's how it works..." She shrugged.

"Eh. Anything goes if it's cute."

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

"No, Miriel," Robin sighed, sitting in his office as the sage plopped a strange looking brass helmet whirring with cogs, an iridescent crystal inset in the middle. "I don't want to test out your contraptions."

"T-the Dream Inception Helmet isn't just a _device_!" Miriel retorted, offended. "I promise you, if you need to know what others are dreaming about-"  
>"I'm aware Morgan's been curious as to what others dream about and I can assure you, I want no part of it." The grandmaster remarked exasperatedly. "Please, Miriel...I have work to do."<p>

She frowned, but picked up the helmet and left. "One day, Robin..." she muttered under her breath. "...I will impress you with my long overdue inventions..."

As the door shut behind her, he went back to work, thinking about the events of earlier.

"...that story...surely it can't have a grain of truth in it, right? Lucina can't...no." He shook his head. "...I just...I mean, I see her...w-what am I saying?

...any fool could see I love her." He sighed. "...I'm surprised nobody noticed yet...I just hope, one day, she'll notice me..."

Robin shook his head. "...bah. It's just an idle thought. She doesn't reciprocate anyway." With a slightly forlorn sigh, he went back to work, just as Kellam entered the room.

"Robin?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"There's someone here to see you. Or, rather, two someones."

"...sure. Let them in." The grandmaster nodded, and the knight moved to let the newcomers in.

If Robin had had something to drink at that moment, he would have spat it out, as he saw a newcomer with his exact Plegian coat, right down to its condition, step in, along with a younger male who resembled Morgan.

He knew there had to be something off here.

"...who are you?"

The woman smiled. "You must be Robin."

"H-how do you know-"  
>"I'm, errr...how do we explain this?"<p>

The male raised a finger. "I'm, err, Morgan's alternate universe counterpart, and Mother is _your_ alternate universe counterpart.

It's a long story, and we'll explain. Oh, and by the way, I'm Todd, and Mother's name is Reflet."

Reflet nodded. "A pleasure to meet you."

Robin just stared at them in disbelief.

"What."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, I just covered the actual fic without the paralogues- possibly in a future chapter's omake, we might do those- but next chapter, the Tale of Two Robins!**

**A huge thank you to derpsquid, again, for being awesome and letting us write about his fic! It is really awesome, go read that, it's a genuinely brilliant piece of writing, and go read his sequel to it, Little Morgan the Dream Master, for even more brilliance.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, leave your ideas, reviews, thoughts, suggestions and criticisms and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	9. The Tale of Two Robins, Part 1!

**The Tale of Two Robins!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Lucina Reacts! Woo! Last chapter was...something, right. Reaction to fanfics, Lucina-sempai moments, and of course, two Robins. Just...two Robins. **

**Well. This got insane quickly. And hilariously. *laughs evily* This ought to be good...**

**So...yeaaaaah. Stuff. I dunno. *shrug* Let's get this done before you people get bored of these author's notes! Which I think you are! I dunno! I wish I had telepathy! I need a hug!**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, otherwise there would be Hyrule DLC for Awakening.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"...what." Robin just stared at Reflet, blinking. He knew it had to be true; Reflet resembled him far too much for anything else to be true- but the idea was ludicrous.<p>

"Yeah, we kinda got shoved out of our world, courtesy of Miriel." Todd shrugged, adjusting his robes. "Mother and I ended up here after wandering the cosmos for...I dunno, a year?"  
>"That last place we wandered into was nice..." Reflet mused. "I think it was called...Cyrodiil?"<p>

"I'm guessing you two are from an Outrealm, correct?" Robin inquired.

"Indeed. Or rather, _we're_ in an Outrealm." Reflet shrugged. "It's all relative."

"Well, seeing as this Outrealm hasn't tried to blow us up yet, we'll stay here." Todd shrugged. "Where's, err, Morgan? Or Linfan? Or whatever she's called here?"

"She's with Severa. I think." Robin nodded slowly, still not quite used to the fact that his alternate self and her son had just walked into his office. "H-hey, wait a minute. Where do you expect to stay? Chrom's not going to-"  
>"Oh, I'm sure Chrom'll approve of a second person to help out with the reining in of the Shepherds." Reflet waved him off, shrugging. "However, there was ONE thing I wanted to do. I've always wanted to know what happened if I did it."<br>"And that is-" Robin didn't even finish his sentence before his alternate counterpart pulled his face closer to himself and kissed him.

"Mmmpfh!"

Todd blinked, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Um...Mother..."

They had the misfortune of Lucina walking in that very second.

"Robin, I was just-" The princess spoke before freezing, seeing the state Robin was in. She blinked, blushing.

"U-Um...I...Robin..."

Reflet pulled away, sighing in satisfaction and nodding. "Hm...that wasn't quite what I expected."

Robin just stood there, wide-eyed in shock. "...w-what..."

The female grandmaster looked at him curiously, before turning to the door and seeing Lucina, frozen in embarrassment.

"Oh." Reflet chuckled. "It's not what you think."

Todd examined Lucina closely, studying in particular her rouged cheeks, nodding. "...Yep. Definitely in love with Robin."  
>"I-It's not like that!" Robin and Lucina cried in unison.<p>

"It's pretty obvious." The tactician shrugged casually. "Now, I'm going to go look for Morgan. I'll see you around, Mother.

You can explain to Lucina who we are." Dusting off his robes, Todd walked out of the room, leaving Lucina staring at Reflet.

The princess looked at the female grandmaster, then Robin, and then she was hit with sudden realisation.

"...is she-"  
>"Me from another universe, yes." Robin nodded quickly.<p>

Reflet waved at her. "Yep. That's me, alright."

"Well, why did you kiss him?!" Lucina snapped. "I-I mean...that was just...unexpected..."  
>"I was wondering what would happen if I kissed my alternate self." Reflet mused, rubbing her chin. "Hm...nothing blew up, anyway. Huh. I was expecting a paradox."<p>

The male grandmaster blinked. "...you seriously kissed me to figure out if kissing your alternate self was going to cause a paradox?"

Reflet shrugged. "Well, all it caused was a jealous Lucina and a flustered you, so..."

"I-I wasn't jealous." Lucina stated quickly. "I was just...surprised. Yes, surprised."

"Right." Reflet chuckled. "Well...Robin. How'd you like help in reining in the Shepherds? I have my own...quirks...but I AM your alternate self and we do share a lot of things, including intellect.

Surely we could put that to, say, stopping Tharja's insanity, hm?"

Robin thought carefully, looking down and rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"...I suppose, even if we didn't get to the...best...start. Reflet, correct?"

"Yes."

Lucina gazed at her. "And will there be further...tests involving the fact that you two are alternate versions of each other?"

"No. I just wanted to see if kissing him would do anything. I'm fine for now." Reflet shrugged.

Both Robin and the princess sighed in relief. "Thank Naga..."

"Do you want me to give you a kiss, Lucina?" Reflet smirked. The princess backed away, shaking her head and blushing.

"O-Of course not!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Todd wandered around, searching for his counterpart eagerly. From what he'd seen, she'd most likely be blue-haired, adorable-looking, with the Mark of Naga present somewhere on her body, probably on her hand or eye, if he and his mother were correct about Lucina being her mother...

"Oof!" Todd felt someone bump into him, sending him and the newcomer stumbling.

"Must be one of those 'meet cute' things they do in those weird books Sumia always reads." He quipped quickly, dusting himself off and looking at the person who'd bumped into him.

Those robes were exactly the same as his, her hair was blue, she was indeed cute, and on her right hand, the Mark of Naga was imprinted, visible and clear for anyone to see.

Morgan looked across to him, rubbing her back. "Ow...mind where you're-" She froze.

Clearly, she must have had the same conclusion as her counterpart, judging by the look of confusion, her examining of his robes, and the dawning realisation on her face.

Todd nodded slowly. "Yeaaaaah."

"...you're...another me." Morgan tilted her head, before grinning.

"That's awesome! Wanna help me get Father and Lucina together?"

"...yeah, why not." Todd shrugged. "It's preferable to me kissing you to test out if some paradox or something would happen."

"That'd be weird." Morgan cringed, shaking her head.

"That's what Mother did."

"Really?" The tactician tilted her head. "What happened?"  
>"Nothing. Except your mother is now jealous of mine." Todd sighed.<p>

"...wait until Sumia hears about this." Morgan chuckled. "Oh, the sheer amounts of teasing..."

Todd raised an eyebrow. "Your Sumia's weird too?"  
>"She likes shoving people into drag, writing weird stories about her husband and his bodyguard and has joined me in my crusade to get Lucina to admit she likes Robin~<p>

That sound like your Sumia?"  
>"Except for the Lucina part. Where I come from, she shipped Gaius with Mother." Todd chuckled, ruffling his own red hair. "You can tell how that ended."<p>

"So my father's Gaius in another world?" Morgan stared at her counterpart. "That's cool."  
>"We once met a version of me that was Walhart's son." Todd shuddered. "He...wasn't the best adjusted child we'd ever met." The tactician nodded. "So...yeah. I'll help you.<p>

Between you and me, I personally ship Robin and Lucina, having read all the fanfic.

My mother, though, that's different- I'd never wish her to have married anyone else. I think that's how it works, at least. Outrealms and alternate universes confuse me."

Morgan pumped her fist. "Yes! Another ally to add to my quest!"

She giggled maniacally, and Todd couldn't help but join in.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, outside Robin's window...<em>

Tharja was in a state of sheer bliss, her mouth in a creepy, dark smile, her hands clutching her cheeks tightly. She had literally seen not one, but _two_ Robins kiss before her very eyes.

Not to mention the fact that, well, there were _two_ Robins.

She giggled to herself insanely, her eyes full of lust.

"Two of them..." She muttered under her breath. "Two of them..."

Libra was unsurprised. If there were two Robins, there was double the people she could lust after. It made sense, after all- Tharja had always made it clear that she would chase after Robin and Robin alone, whether or not he was a man or a woman.

He sighed. "Tharja, what do you expect to do?"  
>She looked down at him, staring at him like he was an idiot.<p>

"I will...heeheehee...kidnap her." She rubbed her hands together with perverse glee. "And then she'll love me."

The priest frowned. "Have you considered that, as Robin's counterpart from the Outrealms, she's as intelligent as he is and will likely be prepared for your insanity?"

"She hasn't seen the likes of me, priest." Tharja boasted, cackling insanely. "She will be mine...yes, don't worry, she will be mine..."

Libra glanced aside briefly, before sighing and letting the witch down to his position, brushing off his robes. "And how do you propose on doing that?

More to the point, what in Naga's name is my part in your scheme?"

"Not much." The dark mage pulled out several ropes and a burlap sack from her robes, along with a tome Libra recognised as one of Miriel's prototype invisibility tomes based off of Kellam's mysterious invisibility to others.

"Heeheeheeheehee..."

Libra rolled his eyes. "Naga, forgive me..."

"I'm sure you have a lot less to worry about from Naga than from me if this goes wrong." Tharja muttered darkly.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Robin's office...<em>

"Tell you what, to prove my competence, I'll even do your work for you tonight." Reflet offered.

Robin raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "What, really?"

"Well, you gave me a kiss, so-"  
>"Well, actually, you kissed <em>me<em>."

"-so I figured that doing your work for you's a good trade." The grandmaster shrugged.

Lucina nodded. "She has a point, Robin. You need a break."

"...I suppose..." He nodded slowly, agreeing with both women. "Fine. I was working on some research into a new magical warning system that would stop Miriel from blowing the Shepherds' barracks sky-high again. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course. Do you mind if I add some notes of my own to your designs?"

"If it still works, I don't see why not." Robin shrugged. "Okay, well...I'll leave you to it. I'll be taking my leave now. Good night."  
>Nodding to Reflet, the grandmaster left the room with a sweep of his robes, deftly shutting the door behind him. Lucina looked to Reflet, who was giggling.<p>

"Huh?"

"Lucina, tell me." Reflet chuckled. "I know you managed to fool everyone into thinking you were the Hero-King, but you're not fooling anyone like that."

"I...don't quite catch you." The princess looked confused.

"Robin. You love him. It's obvious." Reflet shrugged casually. "I haven't even been in this palace for three hours and I know you do. You don't have to give me that crap about 'not loving him' and 'it's all platonic'."  
>"F-for all you know-"<br>"Please, don't give me that spiel about 'we're just friends', I've seen enough anime and-oh, wait, you don't know what that is." The grandmaster stopped herself, breathing in slowly. "I've seen enough stories to know that that spiel is almost never true. That and the look on your face when I was kissing him told me enough.

Basically, get it over with or someone else will. And I don't mean 'they'll confess'. I mean 'they'll lock you into a closet until you either confess or die'. Or do the deed."

Lucina blinked at the frankness and bluntness with which the newcomer had identified her feelings, shocked. "I...I understand." She sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm just...unsure if he...would reciprocate or not. I'm unsure if Father would approve! I'm-"

"Don't give me that crap." Reflet scoffed dismissively. "Please, Lucina, you travelled through time to kill a dracolich god thing, all to save your father. If you haven't the confidence to admit you love who you love, then we're not going to get anywhere.

Seriously, has Kjelle not taught you anything?"  
>"Huh? What about Kjelle?"<br>"...oh right I'm not in my home realm right now." The grandmaster sighed. "Dammit. "

"Reflet...if that is your name...thank you for your counsel." The princess nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm not ready to do it just yet, but I promise, when the time is right...I will."

"That's my girl." Reflet reassured her, before smirking. "I can't promise I won't...tease you...about it, but I'm rooting for you. I'm sure...Sumia? Yes, you look like it...yes, I'm sure Sumia's rooting for you too. Even if she's teasing you like I will."

"...that's...reassuring." Lucina sighed, looking aside. Just as well, she'd expected Reflet to be kind and counselling, yet mischievous, considering what she'd walked into her doing.

"Hey, what was that earlier?"  
>"Hm? Anime?"<p>

"No...doing the deed. That is not a term I've had the fortune of listening to."

"Oh, you know, rolling your oats."

Lucina raised an eyebrow. Reflet looked confused.

"Polishing the footstones."

"I don't follow."

"Tapping the midnight still, if you will.

"What-"

"Forging the moaning statue. Bucking the forbidden horse. Donning the velvet hat."

"What are you on about?" The princess looked confused, before Reflet leaned in and whispered into her ear just _what_ all the euphemisms meant.

She turned red, backing away from her in shock..

"...n-no! I-I...I...Ihavetodosomething!" Lucina fled the room, leaving Reflet chuckling.

"Ah...I've been saving those." She shook her head, chortling and getting to writing, looking down at Robin's plans.

"Riiight. Now, this contraption...what was this meant for? And this one?"

She completely missed the door opening slightly, the small pitter-patter of heels sounding on the stone floor of the office.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Morgan chuckled, reading from a small scroll Todd had laid out on a table.

It had plans for a dress that, frankly, pushed the lines of decency. Even Tharja would be ashamed of wearing such clothing to attract Robin, and Olivia would faint just looking at one part of the dress.

Which made it perfect for Lucina.

Todd chuckled. "This is based off of an anime I watched once in the Outrealms."

"An anime?" Morgan blinked. "What's that?"  
>"Ah...right. You people don't know what that is. It's essentially a slideshow of moving pictures done in a certain style. I'll have to show you one of those.<p>

I took my name from a man who acted in one of them. He's a brilliant actor, funny too. I've got to get his signature sometime..."

"So...a mixture between a play and a slideshow?" Morgan nodded. "Huh. That's interesting."

"I even had the dress perfectly ready." Todd chuckled. "I got bored and made it myself. Never thought I could actually have someone wear it."

"It seems you're a lot less...pure...than I thought." Morgan chuckled mischievously.

"Eh. Anything for the fans." Todd shrugged.

"The who?"  
>"Never mind."<p>

"I swear upon the gods, even Robin's female self is-" Lucina muttered to herself as she walked into the room, staring at the tacticians.

"...what are you doing in my room?"

"Eheheh." Todd chuckled. "Don't look at me, this was Morgan's idea. I just wanted to do this the old-fashioned way- by leaping out of the nearest corner and dragging you into a closet."

Morgan grinned. "So, Lucina...I hear you want Father to notice you..."

"...I-I promise you, that is not my intention."  
>"And I have the perfect way of doing it. That is, if it works." The female tactician grinned. "Oh Suuuuumia~!"<p>

Sumia crept up on her daughter, smiling. She was clutching the skimpiest dress in the history of Ylisse, Valm, and all the nations of the world. Lucina swallowed and blushed as she realised the dress' size was the perfect one for her.

"Heeeeee~eeeeey..."

Morgan looked to Todd. "You may want to leave. This isn't gonna be pretty. I'll meet you with Lucina outside."

"Eh." He shrugged, walking out and leaving Lucina to her fate. Before he did, however, he looked to the princess, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Lucina. But the shipping and the hilarity must ensue."

With that, Todd left the room.

"W-what are you two going to do to me..." The princess gulped, surrounded by her mother and Morgan.

"We're just...going to have you try out a dress!" Morgan innocently claimed.

"Yes! You had me wear a polka-dot dress, I'm just returning the favor! After all, a mother must help her daughter try out clothes!

And besides, this will help you with Robin~" Sumia giggled as she and Morgan advanced slowly upon Lucina, ready to grab her before she escaped.

Lucina whirled around, looking for an escape, but she saw none. She simply stared at the shipping-crazed pair of women, backing herself into a corner as they advanced upon her, giggling insanely.

"Mother! M-Morgan! G-get that dress away from me!

Someone! Robin! Help!"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PART 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for Part 1, stay tuned for Part 2 later! I think! Hopefully!**

**Also...I think I'm going to enjoy writing Sumia and Fem!Robin like this.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, reviews, comments, thoughts, criticisms and suggestions, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	10. The Tale of Two Robins, Part 2!

**The Tale of Two Robins, Part 2!**

**A/N: Remember when I said I was going to try to push out two chapters? It's happening. Apart from that, not much else to say apart from I would NOT want to be in Lucina's shoes right now.**

**I WOULD want to be somewhere conveniently close to her. You know, just for purely...intellectual reasons.**

**I kid. I much prefer letting Morgan and Sumia, to an extent, be the pranksters. Let's get this chapter on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo. Otherwise Noire would be the main character.**

**All mentioned characters and properties belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Robin sighed, drinking from a mug of hot chocolate and leaning back on a chair in the palace library, reading a book. He was enjoying his temporary break from taking care of the Shepherds – shepherding the Shepherds, like the old saying went- and it was frankly <em>fun.<em>

Maybe he would consider letting Reflet take over more often. She was...somewhat weird, true, what with her randomly kissing him, but hey, if he could get a break-

Todd walked in, smiling happily at him. Robin already sensed something off about this- that same smile was used by Morgan when she was in one of her insane schemes. Seeing it on her male counterpart was...not reassuring, to say the least.

"So." Todd leaned onto the table. "Spill it. You, Lucina. What's going on?"

"...what?"

"Sorry, tried to sound like a gangster there." Todd chuckled. "Oh, wait, you people don't know what those are. Dammit! I keep forgetting nobody knows anything in this world!

What I'm trying to say...is when are you going to get with her?"

"...I don't quite catch what you mean." Robin said, just a little too quickly.

"Oh, of course, you're probably going to give me that excuse they give in every fanfic ever- Chrom." Todd shrugged. "It's okay, I don't judge.

"...I-I promise you, I don't like her like that."

"And now you're stuttering. Does Elf like making his characters stutter when they deny something? Jeez, I know how that Weiss lady feels now..." The tactician mused.

"I don't-"

"Robin, you're a tactician. You're clever, too. However, that doesn't stop you from being the easiest person in all of the Outrealms to read. Seriously.

Reading _Vaike's_ harder. Now, so, what's the deal? Why won't you admit you like her?"

"...I...really should be telling someone I know better than you." Robin interrupted him.

'_Dammit...'_ Todd mentally cursed himself. _'He knows how to avoid the subject. I'll have to try a different tact.'_

"Very well then. So...why are you so hellbent on denying it? I mean, come on. I can read you like a book, you might as well just go out and say it."

"That implies I do have a romantic interest in her, which we haven't established."  
>"I think we already have." Todd shrugged. "Besides, Morgan told me."<p>

"...Morgan has a tendency to see pairings where there aren't any." Robin shot back quickly.

"I'm sure if Morgan, Sumia, and Kellam see it, and there's a _pool_ about it, there's something there." Todd shot back just as quickly, causing Robin to turn slightly red.

"I...this pool is-"

"Now that we've established you do like her, how would you like to see her in a new dress?"

"I don't quite follow." Robin blinked.

Morgan pushed her way into the room, grinning. Robin gulped, knowing this could not possibly be a good thing.

"Morgan...what is he talking about, putting Lucina in a new dress?"  
>"Oh, we just had a dress we thought she might like." The tactician smirked. "It's a pretty nice dress. Comes highly recommended by Sumia."<br>"Sumia's the woman who shoved Stahl into a dress because he looked good in it. I'm not too inclined to trust her-"

Just then, Lucina clambered into the room, blushing heavily and covering her chest with her arms.

Her normally conservative, practical attire was replaced with what amounted to two piece of flame-patterned underwear, one accentuating her –admittedly fairly small- chest and the other one covering her lower area, with white stockings and black boots on her legs.

Robin blushed, simultaneously wanting to look away for Lucina's sake and drawn to her anyway.

"I..." The princess was speechless, trying to protect herself from view with her arms, looking away in shame.

"Lucina..." Robin swallowed, unsuccessfully trying to look away. True, he'd always wanted to see her like this, but...not in such an awkward situation, and certainly not when she was shoved into such clothing not of her own free will.

Morgan and Todd shared a hi-five, before rushing out of the room and locking the door, giggling to themselves all the way. The grandmaster froze, before rushing to the door and banging on it.

"Morgan! MORGAN! Let us out!"

"Not until you two admit you love each other!" Morgan called.

"Morgan's getting tired of the sexual tension." Also, me, Morgan and Sumia have a bet to win." Todd called in.

Robin sighed, before looking back at Lucina, her cheeks still pink with embarrassment, as she looked around.

"T-they called this a...cosplay..." The princess muttered. "They said it was of some girl called...Yoko...

Whoever she was...her clothes are just too...indecent...h-how can anyone walk around like this?! Even _Tharja _would find this impossible to do..."

"..." Robin forced himself to look away with all the will he could muster. He did indeed find her incredibly beautiful, but that wasn't helping his situation.

He needed to get out of here, and having the woman he loved all but naked behind him was not helping his mental faculties.

'_...I'm doomed, aren't I?'_ The grandmaster thought. _'Naga...why must you curse me with such a talented daughter? I've been manoeuvred into a trap I can't get out of!'_

* * *

><p>Reflet felt the burlap sack leave her head. She looked around, blinking as her eyes adjusted.<p>

The room was in total darkness, save for the table in front of her, lit by candlelight, set with rhubarb pies and Tharja sitting in front of her, steepling her hands and staring hungrily at her.

"Welcome to my room~" The dark mage smiled darkly. "I assume you must be new to our world...Robin, correct?"  
>"Reflet, actually." The grandmaster corrected her cheerily. She wasn't fazed by this.<p>

"...I hope you're comfortable. I made sure everything would make you feel comfortable." Tharja chuckled insanely, offering her a forkful of pie.

Reflet moved to accept it with her hand, but she found it bound tightly behind her, along with her legs. She sighed and leaned forwards to bite it, chewing it and nodding.

"Mm. You made this?"

"I actually begged Sumia to make it for me. I'm flattered that you think I made it." Tharja responded. "Heeeheeheee..."

"Huh." Reflet nodded approvingly. "Nicely done. So, do you mind untying one hand so I can, you know, enjoy one of these pies? I quite enjoy Sumia's cooking. She always makes pies for everyone."

"Hm...I suppose." The dark mage moved to untie Reflet's left hand, taking care to tie her right to the back of the chair. The grandmaster pouted.

"I...guess I'll eat like a bit of a fool."

"Heeheeehee...a small price to pay." Tharja claimed, smiling blissfully. "Now...you're all mine. You're all mine, and nobody else can have you."

"I'm not so sure about that." Reflet chuckled. "You see, I happen to have a husband. I mean, I enjoy the occasional frolic in the hay with a pretty girl, but you know."  
>"Oh, you don't have to worry..." The dark mage smirked. "I'll just have to deal with him at a later date...aaahhhh...the fun we'll have together..."<p>

"I'm not so sure you can...ah..._handle_ my brand of fun." Reflet winked at her mischievously.

Tharja tilted her head slightly, before her smile widened. If anything, she looked even _more_ insane.

"A feisty girl, you are..."

"Oh, please. You don't scare me. I've been to Cyrodiil, Westeros, Ivalice- you name it." Reflet shrugged as well as she could. "Besides, I can do you something worse."

"And that is?" Tharja raised an eyebrow, curious.

Reflet grinned. She'd been saving _this_ one for years, ever since her world's Tharja had tried the same thing.

Propping her free hand up on the table and resting her chin on it, Reflet gave her a mischievous wink.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Robin rubbed his shoulder, sighing as he was repulsed for the umpteenth time in so many minutes from the door. He had already tried to smash it down several times with his shoulder- and once with Lucina helping- but to no avail.<p>

"Dammit..." He grumbled. "Whoever built this castle knew how to make a door..."

"It doesn't help that I'm in this...I chafe to call it clothing." Lucina muttered, shuddering. "This is so indecent..."

"Morgan's going to get a mouthful once we get out of here...and so is Sumia." The grandmaster mused.

"I love my mother, but she can be fairly...embarrassing at times..." The princess sighed, exasperated.

"We both have to deal with them pushing us together." Robin chuckled. "I-I mean, n-not that I'd m-mind, you know?"

"I-It's not what I'm looking for either, b-but...if I'm honest...I won't mind, e-either. Not that I'm i-interested." Lucina laughed nervously, rubbing her arm. "Yeah..."

She shivered, sneezing and wiping her nose. The grandmaster looked at her, concerned.

"You cold?" Robin tilted his head, curious. Lucina nodded slowly, exhaling.

"This costume...probably wasn't meant to be worn in the dead of winter..."

"Here." The grandmaster slung off his Plegian greatcoat, tossing it to her after undoing all the ribbons and buttons. "Wear my coat."  
>Lucina looked between him and the coat, shaking her head. "N-no. I can stand the cold. This is your prized coat! I-I can't wear it!"<p>

"Of course you can." Robin shook his head. "You wear it. You need it more."

"I wouldn't want to burden you. You'll be cold." The princess placed the coat aside.

Robin nodded, sighing. "I suppose I'll be cold too." He smiled. "I'm not going to let my...friend...suffer."

"And I won't let you suffer either." Lucina shot back, smiling slightly. "So...I guess we'll share the coat."

"Huh?"  
>Taking the coat, Lucina draped it over her and Robin's shoulders- surprisingly, the coat surrounded both snugly.<p>

"There. Neither of us will freeze up here."

"...I suppose that's a compromise." Robin said, his cheeks tinged with pink.

"Huh? What's wrong?"  
>"N-nothing...b-but...y-you're dressed...like that and...we're touching..."<p>

"I-I...I don't mind." The princess shook her head. "I-I mean...w-we're just f-friends...r-right?"

"...o-of course!" Robin nodded just a little too quickly. "Just friends!"

"Indeed..."

Lucina and Robin stared at each other for a moment. They stared into the other's eyes, blushing.

"Um..." Robin rubbed the back of his head.

Lucina twiddled her fingers silently, before both looked away again, shaking their heads.

"...w-we should rest, for now." The grandmaster advised hastily. "Before we try pushing the door open again."

"Y-yes. Of course." Lucina nodded briskly, sitting down against the wall. Robin followed suit, as they leaned against the wall, taking a short rest.

"That dress...really does look alright on you." Robin said after a while, without a trace of perverted lust in his voice. "Even if it is quite indecent."

"I would personally prefer a more...conservative choice." Lucina sighed ashamedly. "I never knew Mother had this in her...

But...thanks. I appreciate it." She smiled weakly.

"At least it's better than your polka dot dress you got her for her birthday." Robin remarked.

Lucina looked offended. "I-In my defence, I wasn't a-aware that such things were not the norm in fashion!"  
>"I'm pretty sure it would be obvious that a bright, fluorescent dotted dress wasn't going to be anyone's taste, especially considering your mother's tastes." Robin laughed. "But seriously...Lucina. I've got to tell you something...Lucina?"<p>

He looked in her direction, and she had fallen asleep, leaning into his shoulder, her arms wrapped weakly around him.

Robin blushed, looking around frantically, before sighing.

"I suppose...I can live with this." He smiled to himself, before yawning and leaning into her, but not before pushing the Plegian coat around her shoulders and removing it from his.

"There. Now you won't be cold." The grandmaster whispered.

"I...I hope you...I hope you notice me, one day, Lucina.

I love you. I just...want time to admit it."

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

"Have they realised we unlocked the door five minutes ago?" Todd looked to Morgan. Both were camped at the corner around from the door to the library.

"I don't think so. Do you think they're making out yet?" Morgan asked curiously. "I don't hear anyone trying to smash the door down anymore."

"...huh. You're right." Todd nodded, slowly standing up. He slowly crept up to the door, placing his ear to it.

"...I don't hear anything." He looked back to his partner-in-crime, shaking his head.

Morgan giggled. "Open it. I want to know what's going on."

Todd slowly pushed the door open, and both tacticians looked around to see Robin and Lucina, asleep in a corner, Lucina draped in Robin's Plegian robes, their heads snuggled into the others, looking as comfortable as physically possible.

Todd squeed happily. "Man...this is adorable..."  
>Morgan rushed to his side, before giggling. "Oh, Father..." She whipped out a Snapshot Tome, taking as many pictures as she could.<p>

"Ohohohoh...these will be of much use..."

The male tactician frowned. "I don't think they confessed yet, though."

"Dammit." Morgan pouted. "We'll just have to try harder. Only this time, we'll get Henry to give them a love hex and make both of them dress skimpily next time. That ought to work!"

"Good choice. That worked with my mother and father. Only without the love hex." Todd mused.

"Or we'll get Gregor to find one of those weird herbs that makes people act like taguel in heat." Morgan chuckled, leaning on a random brick and falling into a suddenly-opened hidden passageway.

"Gah!"

"Morgan?!" Todd looked behind him to see that Morgan had disappeared, falling into the passageway. He rushed to it, looking down and sliding after her. "Morgan!"

"Ow..." Morgan looked around at where she'd landed, standing up and moving out of Todd's way as he followed. "...wh-oh, wait...I know this room."

"As well you do." Reflet smirked, lighting the candles in the room to reveal it was Libra and Tharja's room. She brandished her untied bindings.

"Tharja tried to kidnap me. So I showed her fun things!"

Tharja herself was huddled in a corner, shaking her head and clutching her legs to herself.  
>"Never again...n-never...again..."<p>

Todd looked at his mother and then at Tharja's huddled form, dumbfounded.

"Just what were those _fun _things?!"

Reflet merely winked at him mischievously.

"You don't need to know, but at least she'll never mess with me again!"

Morgan grinned.

"I'm beginning to like your mother."  
>"I'm feeling the opposite here, personally." Todd remarked darkly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, that's done!**

**Next chapter, Lucina Reacts to Fanart! Yes, you know it. This'll be fun. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, suggestions, criticisms, reviews, thoughts and comments and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	11. Lucina Reacts to Fanart!

**Lucina Reacts to Fanart!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Lucina Reacts! And yes, there will be fanart. Rule 34, you say? Yeah, this chapter will cover that, seeming as fanart and rule 34 go hand in hand. Oh man...poor Lucina. Just...I love making her so embarrassed but sometimes I regret it. And then I picture a blushing Lucina and immediately I regret nothing.**

**As I'm sure none of you do. You are reading this terrible fic, after all. Eh, let's get it done before I ramble.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, otherwise there would be an entire comedy DLC map set based on Lucina.**

**All mentioned characters and franchises belong to their respective owners.**

**All mentioned fanart only coincidentally resembles existing fanarts.**

* * *

><p>"Luciiiiinaaaaa..." Morgan slumped over the back of Lucina's chair, as the princess was attempting to read a book. The tactician yawned before placing her arms over Lucina's shoulders. "I'm boooooooreeeeed!"<p>

"Hm? Where are Gerome and Owain?" Lucina inquired. "And before you ask, I haven't seen Cynthia all day."

Morgan pouted. "Cherche made Gerome sit down and go shopping for material with her, and Owain's busy being shoved through training by Frederick..."

"That would explain why Frederick's shouting's been filling the training room all morning." Lucina nodded. "And why Sully was in a bad mood and griping about getting no training done..."

"Which is why you MUST read with me!" Morgan declared, whipping out the Fanfiction Tome and grinning. Lucina shook her head hurriedly.

"N-no!"

"Why noooot?!" Morgan pouted again. "I just want to do something fun..."  
>"...I'm not sure reading t-that tome is...f-fun..." Lucina mumbled.<p>

"Come on! What else do you have to do? What's that you're reading?"

"I'm merely helping Robin do some research on Magvelian history to identify a rare artifact which Laurent located." Lucina stated. "Although, considering Anna gave it to him, I'm inclined to believe it's just a cheap imitation she bought from a brigand in a tavern in Regna Ferox just to swindle him."

"Actually, that was me." Morgan raised her hand, chuckling. "Henry thought it'd be funny to give him an orange rock and call it a 'fire stone', telling him it turned foxes gold and gave them nine tails, just so we could screw with his love of science~"

"...is that a usual thing to do to people for fun?" Lucina raised an eyebrow.

"It's called a prank. You really have to start doing those. Might get you a sense of humour~"

"...I don't know whether to be offended or grateful."

"Grateful~" Morgan stated proudly. "I'm teaching you a valuable social skill!"  
>"I'm not sure I want to be taught this social skill..." The princess muttered.<p>

"So, will you read the tome with me?" Morgan stared at her, her eyes glittering with excitement. "Pleaaaaase?"

"..." Lucina sighed. If she said no, Morgan would be too persistent to shake off, and if she said yes, she would be doomed to read something incredibly perverted and probably involving her doing indecent things with Robin.

She closed her eyes, defeated. "Fine, Morgan, I'll read this with you." She pulled out a chair for Morgan, who clapped happily.

"Eeeexcellent~" Morgan shoved the book in front of them. "Now-"

Opening it, the tactician and Lucina expected something horribly indecent to appear- probably a graphic depiction, as they had discovered the fans seemed to love, of Lucina and Robin engaging in a questionable act that would normally result in the former running out of the room in embarrassment and veiled jealousy.

What they found, however, was completely different.

Lucina held the book up, looking closely. "Is this...normal behavior?"

"...no...not that I know of." Morgan shook her head slowly.

The entire page was a taken up with a sketch of Lucina, clad in the same clothing as Reflet, sitting on a weapons crate, the Parallel Falchion planted into the ground next to her on the left and a Thoron tome in her outstretched right hand. The quality was high, almost comparable to the likes of Libra's beloved paintings, or the incredibly detailed drawings of rotting corpses Henry loved making.

"This is...amazing. And surprisingly not at all indecent." The princess smiled. "Yes...I suppose I like this."

"...are you sure it's not a drawing of you wearing Father's clothes?" Morgan teased her, chuckling. "You know the implications~"  
>"I don't, actually." Lucina corrected her, before quickly adding, "And I don't want to find out."<p>

Morgan merely gave her an enigmatic smile. "Mhm."

"These must be fan drawings." The princess noted. "...they are certainly beautiful. I appreciate the fact that however our fans are, they must have put effort into making such beautiful sketches about us."

Lucina calmly turned the page, looking at the next sketch. It was also to a similar standard, depicting Cynthia helping her brush her hair and place a flower in it, giving her a thumbs up. She chuckled briefly.

"Oh, I'm not sure this would be so peaceful, knowing my sister." The princess mused. "Nor would it be so easy for her to do something so calmly..."

"I would know. She's fun!" Morgan cheered.

Past Lucina's room window, the sound of several pairs of wings whooshed past. Cynthia's cries for "JUSTICE!" could be heard, followed by the horrified squeaking of who Lucina identified as Noire.

The tactician pouted. "Cynthia decided to recruit Noire to the Cabal without me?!"

"...is scaring Noire to death supposed to be part of the recruitment process? Or is this another 'prank'?"

"Nah, this is a test to see if someone's brave enough for the Justice Cabal!" Morgan announced. "She MUST be manly enough to join the Justice Cabal!"

"...I won't even ask how that would be relevant. I don't think a girl can be manly..."

The tactician scoffed. "Y-you wouldn't understand!"

"Okay..." Lucina nodded slowly, sighing. Suddenly, she felt her stomach rumble and she looked down, frowning. "...it seems I should not have neglected breakfast."

"Fine, I suppose we'll go down to get food..." Morgan frowned, clearly having fun reading the tome with Lucina. Lucina nodded and stood up, walking out of the room.

Morgan smiled to herself. "Ah...if this is what having fun with Mother's like, I wouldn't mind." Sighing, she followed Lucina out of the room, taking the tome with her and accidentally dropping it on a bench without noticing.

* * *

><p><em>Moments later...<em>

Olivia stumbled past the bench in question, clutching a drawing of Gaius to her chest. The dancer had been long smitten with the thief ever since he'd saved her from a particularly well-aimed arrow during a battle with the Risen.

Indeed, her infatuation with the thief could sometimes reach levels comparable with Tharja- if Olivia lacked self-control.

"...I-I wonder what book i-it was that Cordelia r-read back w-when she w-wanted Chrom to...n-notice her..." Olivia mused to herself. "I-I have to know..." Sighing to herself, she sat down, before she felt something hard under her that wasn't the bench.

"Oh!" The dancer jumped up, looking behind her. "What was...t-that..."

The Fanfic Tome sat there, laid open to a page with a drawing of Lucina and Cynthia, the latter brushing the former's hair. Olivia blushed, placing a palm on her cheek, remembering how she'd broken into the library to read this particular tome to find a story about her and Gaius.

"...I..." The dancer put a finger to her lips, thinking. "...d-drawings?" She looked curiously at the tome, gazing around shiftily to make sure nobody was looking, before picking it up and reading it, flipping to the next page.

The drawing was of her dancing happily with Inigo, framed with the setting sun behind them, their expressions as happy as could be. Olivia smiled at this, her cheeks warming.

"...t-this...is beautiful..." Olivia giggled. "I-I must show Inigo t-this..."

"Show him what? Is it a dead thing?" Henry inquired innocently, creeping over her shoulder.

"Aaaah!" The dancer jumped, shaking and blushing. "H-Henry!"

"Yep! It's me! In the flesh!" Henry declared. "The blood-filled, very fragile and squishy flesh!"

"U-uh..."

"Now, show me!" The dark mage asked again.

"...u-uh...s-sure..." Olivia reluctantly showed him the tome. Henry examined it, rubbing his chin, before laughing.

"Absolutely beautiful! Just like my pet Edgar!"

"…...Edgar?" Olivia tilted her head at him, before an absolutely demonic cawing noise filled the halls, forcing the dancer to cup her hands over her ears to ignore the noise.

"H-Henry! W-what is that?!"

A Risen raven, its ribs clearly exposed to its front , whipped past Olivia's head, sending her hiding with a horrified squeal. It settled on Henry's shoulder, folding its wings to its side and examining Olivia with a menacing glare.

"A Risen! I learnt how to control them!" Henry chuckled, petting Edgar's head and feeding him a piece of raw pork. The Risen raven chirped happily, nuzzling its master's head. "I love him! I found him in a hole! His guts were all splattered everywhere and the poor thing was choking! It would've been so magnificent, if I didn't think putting a good corpse to waste was a bad idea..." The dark mage frowned. "So...I brought him with me!"

"...y-you...b-brought back a r-raven as a p-pet?" Olivia tilted her head, now curious in addition to being horrified.

"Of course! Isn't he awesome?" Henry laughed, petting Edgar's head before sitting down on the bench. "Now, come on, show me more of that tome!"

"U-uh...s-sure..." Olivia nodded, showing him the tome. Henry giggled and turned the page, as it showed him, again to a very high quality, sleeping in Olivia's lap.

His eyes actually opened in surprise, as he blinked, confused.. "..."

Olivia, on the other hand, blushed profusely. "W-what?"

"...um..." Henry rapidly flipped the page, finding a different sketch of a horribly mangled raven. He smiled. "I LOVE this tome almost as much as I love death!"

"...o-okay...c-could I have it back now?" The dancer inquired plaintively. "I-I was searching f-for something inside the tome...o-or rather I want to..."

"Sure!" The dark mage passed it back to her, looking curiously over her shoulder to see what she would be looking for. Olivia eagerly rushed through the tome, looking for something-

She found it. It was a sketch of Gaius softly hugging her to his chest, holding up a lollipop to offer her. She blushed, cupping her cheeks and sighing dreamily.

"...is that all you use this tome for?" Henry chuckled. "...huh, guess I know who's the president of the Gaius fanclub!"

"S-shush! Q-quiet!" Olivia cautioned him. "N-nobody needs to know I'm the president!"

"Hehehehe...you should've seen the look on Cordelia's face when I found out she was the president of the Lon'qu fanclub..." Henry chuckled. "She was mortified!"

"H-Henry...d-don't tell anyone..."

"...okay!" The dark mage grinned.

"Really?"  
>"Of course. I don't betray friends like that!" Henry laughed. "If I REALLY wanted to betray you, I'd place pig guts in your bed! Just like what happened to Nah when she took the last Valmese sweet bun!"<p>

"H-huh-" Olivia tilted her head, before Lucina and Morgan returned around the corner. Morgan looked ill, and Lucina was patting her on the back.

"Ugh...I will never try Sully's cooking again..." Morgan groaned, clutching her stomach. "I feel like a pair of bears is fighting in there..."

"I DID warn you that soup looked suspicious." Lucina sighed, biting her lip with concern. "I don't recall soup ever looking purple." The princess shook her head. "Come on, you can lie in my bed. I'll get something for your stomach."

"...thanks, Mother..." Morgan whispered under her breath, causing Lucina's eyes to widen as she looked at her. "W-what did you say?"  
>"N-nothing..." The tactician groaned.<p>

The dancer stood up, surprised. "O-Oh! Hello!"

"Hey!" Henry waved at them, his bird cawing.

Lucina tilted her head. "Are you reading the Fanfic Tome?"

"Um...y-yes?" Olivia squeaked out. "I-I promise, I w-wasn't reading anything indecent!"

"Probably looking for indecent Gaius drawings..." Morgan muttered.

"H-how did you know that?!" Olivia screamed.

"Henry and the Justice Cabal are everywhere." Morgan smirked, despite herself.

Lucina shuddered. "I really hope you haven't been watching me..."

The dancer shuddered and went to walk off, before accidentally tripping on Henry's robes.

"Ooh!" The dancer fell towards the floor, dropping the tome, it falling on its side. Lucina hurried to pick it up, flipping it over.

"Hm. Wha-" Lucina froze, her face quickly becoming redder and redder.

Henry tilted his head. "What is that you're looking at? Is it something gruesome?" He walked over to her side, looking into the tome, before himself freezing in shock.

It was an image of Robin and Lucina.

In bed.

Devoid of all clothes.

Doing _things_ that only the likes of Sumia and Olivia could ever come up with in their deepest darkest fantasies.

And judging by the image of Lucina's expression, she was enjoying them.

"I...I..." Lucina sputtered, far too embarrassed to be able to speak.

Henry was left speechless.

Morgan peered over Henry's shoulder, before she giggled.

"Oh dear..._Lucina..._I never knew you-"  
>"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! A-AND MY CHEST ISN'T THAT SMALL! A-AND I WOULD...I...Ihavetodosomething!" The princess ran off, this time to find her father.<p>

Olivia held up her finger. "Wait, why's she taking the tome?"

Morgan chortled. "Never knew she had..._those_ kinds of body image issues..." Then she winced, clutching her belly. "Ow...it still hurts..."

* * *

><p>"So...you want us to throw the Tome into the Outrealms?" Chrom inquired, watching his very flustered daughter and a very confused Robin. Lucina nodded quickly.<p>

"Y-yes. Of course! T-this tome HAS to be destroyed or gotten rid of! It's a worse threat than the Risen!" Lucina declared.

"I...I don't understand-" Robin spoke up, before the princess shoved the book- open on the relevant page-and showed it to him. The grandmaster blushed profusely, before nodding quickly.

"L-Lucina's correct. We HAVE to get rid of this thing."

The Exalt sighed. "That may be the case...but the Fortune Teller told us we cannot use the Outrealm Gate for such purposes."

"That will not be needed." Miriel spoke up, adjusting her glasses. "I have ways of discarding the object that I wish to test out. If it is an Outrealm you need, then I can be of service."

Robin sighed in relief. "Miriel, for once, your insane science might be of use..."

"Just hand me the tome." The mage reached out for it, and Lucina gladly handed it to her.

"Excellent." Miriel laughed maniacally, before clearing her throat and adjusting her glasses. "That will be all." With a sweep of her cloak, the mage exited the room. Lucina and Robin shared a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's the end of that." Lucina said, relieved. "Glad to see that that tome will...never pester us again."

"Yeah..." Robin laughed nervously. "...I-I'm...not going to miss that thing after what it just showed us..."

"Y-yeah, I wouldn't b-be interested in doing that with you." Lucina added quickly.

"O-Of course!" Robin nodded just as hastily. "T-that would be...unusual, yes?"

Sumia, who was sitting next to Chrom, giggled. "Oh, you two..."

Chrom looked at her curiously. "Huh?"  
>"Noooothing!"<p>

An explosion sounded outside the palace, followed by the crazed laughter the four had come to know as Miriel's.

"SUCCESS! IT WORKED! SCIENCE HAS SERVED ME WELL ONCE AGAIN!"

Chrom sighed. "...and yet that tome's disappearance won't stop that."

Robin nodded. "I have a feeling it isn't over yet."

"Huh?" Lucina looked over at him. "What do you mean?"  
>"...don't you think that was a little too easy?"<br>"D-don't say that! That tome is gone! Our troubles are over!"

_Later that night..._

Lucina frowned, noting Todd's footwork. She and the male tactician were sparring in the courtyard as sunset came, using wooden training blades.

"You leave your flank far too exposed." The princess cautioned him. Todd sighed.

"Dammit. I knew I should've reclassed to Hero or something." He grumbled. "I'm better with a tome! I'm Rank A with those!"  
>"...huh?" Lucina stared at him. "What are you talking about?"<p>

"...Nothing." Todd sighed. "Figures that nobody knows their own game mechanics."

"Anyway, Todd. You need to watch your flank more carefully if you plan on using a sword." Lucina repositioned herself, preparing for a second round. "Are you ready?"  
>"Yeah." Todd readied himself, shaking his head to refresh himself. "Let's do this!"<p>

They were interrupted, however, by Morgan busting into the courtyard. She looked excited and awed by something she'd found.

"Mother! Todd! I-I found something!" The female tactician rushed in, clutching something in her arms. Lucina put down the sword, moving over to her.

"Morgan, I'm in the middle of teaching Todd how to fight. What do you need to show me?" The princess inquired.

Morgan held up the thing she'd found.

It was a sleek, black rectangle, a strange symbol embossed in silver in the middle. There were hinges to the top, seemingly indicating that the rectangle opened up to reveal something.

"I just found this thing outside the palace! I wonder what it is?" Morgan tilted her head.

Todd merely chuckled. "Oh dear god. Lucina, I feel sorry for you."  
>"Huh? Why?"<p>

"Lucina," Todd said, a mischievous smirk on his face as he gestured towards the sleek rectangle. "...ever heard of a laptop?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And yes, Todd knows what a laptop is. He knows who Todd Haberkorn (his English VA) is, he knows what Gurren Lagann is, he's probably been to an Outrealm like Earth. Also, did this to open it up for...more things. *kukukukuku***

**The insanity involving Lucina discovering the Internet, however, will have to wait until next time!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, thoughts, suggestions, criticisms, and reviews, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	12. Lucina Reacts to the Internet!

**Lucina Reacts to the Internet!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Lucina Reacts! This'll be the last scheduled chapter this year, as I happen to be going on holiday from the 23****rd****, barring a Christmas special, which looks unlikely. Well, not much else to say, except poor Lucina. Again.**

**This was all Morgan's idea. Morgan, I say! MORGAN! Morgan's behind everything. I think. *shrug* Morgan being part of the Illuminati sounded better when I first said it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, otherwise there would be a Christmas DLC featuring Lucina in a Santa outfit (*drools*).**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"A...laptop?" Lucina tilted her head, looking at the sleek black object Morgan held. "...is that what this is?"<p>

Todd nodded, sheathing his sword. "Mhm."  
>"Explain. I don't want a repeat of that indecent tome's reign of terror..." The princess shuddered.<p>

"It's...erm...well, it's not indecent. Not inherently." The tactician clarified. "Erm...it's...easier if I show you. I dunno how to explain it. I wonder if it'd even work over here...Morgan, did you find anything else with this?"

"Uh...no." Morgan tilted her head slowly, in a manner similar to Lucina's. "Why?"

"Figures. No charger. Likely has no connection here, either." Todd muttered to himself, sighing. "...very well, I'll show you."

_Minutes later..._

"Why was it necessary for Todd to show us what this thing is on _my_ desk?" Robin looked up at Todd, moving his scrolls and books into a drawer under his desk.

"Because someone's barricaded the library from the inside." Todd sighed.

Reflet casually strolled in. "Apparently Tharja's holding some dark ritual to make Robin love her or something in there. Probably involves goat sacrifices or something. Not my problem- it's never gonna work and anyway I sabotaged it~

So, guys, what're we doing today?"  
>Todd waved at his mother. "We found a laptop."<p>

"Hooo, sweet." Reflet rubbed her hands gleefully, taking a chair and sitting next to Robin. "I wonder if we'll get connection out here."

Robin grumbled. "Wait a minute, why is everyone in my office again?!"

"I don't know." Lucina sighed. "I really, _really_ don't know. I just have a feeling this'll be bad..."

Morgan giggled. "Your definition of bad is 'anything that ships you with Father'."

"T-that's because those are lies and u-untruths!" The princess snapped.

Reflet and Todd merely shared a look, chuckling.

"W-what's that look supposed to mean?!" Lucina and Robin yelled in unison.

"Nothing." Todd brushed it off. "I'm going to go turn this thing on." With a grunt, the tactician opened the laptop's hinge, revealing two halves- one completely blank, and the other covered with an expansive set of keys and several labels at the edge. Todd nodded in approval at them, before pressing a button as the keyboard and screen lit up.

"Hehe, magnificent." Todd laughed as the screen lit up with words Morgan, Lucina and Robin had never seen.

"...how can this contraption be a 'Window'?" Robin tilted his head. "...that makes no sense. This object is completely opaque."

"Trust me, it'd take me years to explain and I don't know the finer parts." Todd sighed, turning back to the screen. A small logo popped up on the screen.

"...okay...so...apparently...this laptop belongs to an...Ushio Okazaki?" Todd nodded slowly. "Hm. And password-locked...that's a shame."

Reflet held up a finger. "Hm. Wait, let me try something." Moving him slowly aside, the grandmaster typed in, from what Lucina's eyes could follow, "A-N-T-I-C-M-A-S-T-E-R-4-2-0" and pressed the key labelled 'Enter'.

Todd looked at her in confusion. "...how'd you know that'd work?"  
>"Lucky guess. Also because I've always wanted to type that out."<p>

Shortly, the screen was replaced with a series of logos backed with a picture of a girl in a yellow, frilly dress, twirling ribbons around herself- apparently, she was called Mami from the text on the lower right hand corner-which Todd and Reflet seemed to understand perfectly well.

"Right, ladies and gents." Todd clapped his hands eagerly. "Time to introduce you to the Internet."

"...is this that legendary repository of fanfiction the Fortune Teller told of?" Robin inquired.

Reflet shrugged. "Something like that." She smirked.

"Come on, have a try."

The male tactician looked closely at a certain icon. "...it seems whoever this 'Ushio' is, she's an Awakening fan. 'Google Chrom'..."

"What? What's a Google?" Lucina tilted her head. "And why would Chrom have anything to do with it?"  
>"Reasons." Todd shrugged. "Right. This thing here is called a 'search engine'. Use these keys to, err, write things into this white blank bar and press that enter key. It'll show you whatever you searched for."<p>

Reflet raised a finger. "Like so!" Wriggling her fingers, she searched 'lucina/robin art' and did so, as the page rapidly changed into a wall of text the other three could hardly follow, and three particularly provocative images involving Robin and Lucina.

Lucina glared at Reflet. "W-was that REALLY necessary?!"

"It's just an example!" Reflet giggled. "...what, scared it might be true?"

"I-I am perfectly confident it isn't true!" The princess yelled. "Y-you people have to s-stop jumping t-to conclusions!" She grabbed the laptop from Reflet. "L-Let me use that!"  
>"Be careful!" The female grandmaster scolded her. "Sheesh, you'd think Lucina would be a BIT less tsundere...guess Elf really IS planning on milking that ship for all it's worth."<p>

Lucina blushed slightly, before typing in her own search terms.

"Right...if this search engine has information on everything, let's see what it says about me." The princess sighed. "...wait...what's a forum? And...wh-oh dear Naga."

The first result she clicked on was a forum thread about everyone proclaiming who their 'waifu' was.

"...what IS a waifu?" Lucina scratched her head. "Robin?"  
>"A terrible mangling of the word wife, probably." The grandmaster remarked. "...I wonder why they'd have a whole thread about their wives, though..."<p>

"...and why it'd show up on a search about me." Lucina nodded slowly, before looking over at Todd and Reflet, who were sharing a mischievous look again.

"I'm not going to like this, aren't I?"

Morgan patted her on the back. "Don't be so paranoid, Lucina~ It's probably not even about you and Robin~"

"...s-shut up!" Lucina glared at her. "M-must you do that all the time?!"

"It's the only thing that makes you lose your cool." Todd said, chuckling. "Of course she has to."

The princess sighed, lowering her head in defeat. "...just stop..."

"Okay~" The tactician smiled and let her click on the link.

Lucina sighed in relief, before clicking on the link.

* * *

><p>"...what."<p>

Todd read the screen slowly before bursting out in laughter. "Oh dear..."

The entire thread consisted of people fawning over Lucina- and to a lesser extent Cordelia and Tharja- as their supposed 'waifus'. There were even incredibly long arguments consisting of why Lucina was superior to, say, Cordelia as a 'waifu'.

Robin just slapped his forehead with his palm, disbelieving what he saw.

"...is this what the Internet's supposed to be about?!"

Morgan shuddered. "...are they serious?"  
>"Half of them are." Reflet laughed. "The other half are like me- just messing with them~ I once even said <em>Sumia<em> was my waifu. Not that I'd mind marrying her~ She's so na-"  
>"MOTHER!" Todd yelled, blushing.<p>

The female grandmaster grinned. "Just saying."

Robin and Lucina just looked distinctly disturbed. Morgan, meanwhile, pumped her fist in triumph.

"...I knew Reflet was _that_ kind of person!"

"Naga help these people..." Robin muttered, turning his attention from his counterpart to the screen. "...why would they say such things?!"

"Because we're all just a bunch of fictional characters to these guys!" Todd declared cheerily. "Yep! Every single one of us!"

"Don't be absurd." Lucina stated. "I've heard enough silly stories from you! T-that's preposterous!"  
>"Not preposterous. I AM named after my actor." Todd shrugged.<p>

Robin just stared at him blankly. "...I think this Internet nonsense is completely insane. G-give me that, Lucina.

Besides, there's no way you'd end up with one of those people, right?"  
>"Y-yeah. Of course!" Lucina responded. "T-that makes complete sense. Y-you won't either, right?"<br>"I-Indeed."

Morgan and Todd merely shared an amused look.

The princess, ignoring the gesture, passed it over to him as he decided to search for himself. Robin stared at the screen.

"Oh...good grief."

He had managed to stumble upon an argument between two particularly rabid fans over pairing him with Lucina and him with Tharja. The argument involved various contradictory arguments and contradictions which made no sense, as well as clear fallacies which were only made to support their beloved pairings. He facepalmed.

"...is this what our fans spend all their time doing?" Robin complained. "Is this what the Internet is like?!"

"Oh, they talk about stats too. They use those to justify pairing you off with Lucina." Todd shrugged. "If I had my 3DS, I'd show you my playthrough."

"...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Robin stated hastily.

Lucina sighed in defeat. "...so even our fans on this 'Internet' thing ship me with Robin..."

Morgan giggled. "That's because they know it's _destiny~ _Accept your destiny, Lucy~"

She wriggled her fingers at Lucina, chanting "Accept your destiny" over and over. Unsurprisingly, Reflet joined in, cackling madly.

Lucina jumped away from them, shaking her head and blushing.

"N-no! I-It's not like that!"

"...you'll keep saying that and even less people will believe that." Reflet teased her. "Not that anyone believes it anyway. I mean, you're pretty hot for Robin anyway~"

"...I-I won't stand for this!" Lucina declared, before standing up and breathing carefully. "...okay, okay. I need to calm down.

I need some fresh air." The princess stood up and walked out, leaving the other four. Robin sighed in exasperation.

"...well, I'll go try to make sure she doesn't do something like punch a wall in." With that, the grandmaster followed her out, leaving Reflet, Todd and Morgan.

The two tacticians looked to each other before running off out of the room, cackling about something.

Reflet frowned. "...well. Everyone's boring." She sighed, standing up and dusting off her coat. "I'm going to go grab a drink." Shrugging, Reflet walked out of the room, pulling the door behind her.

Moments later, the door was pulled slightly open as Tharja snuck in, looking around and searching around for someone. The dark mage growled as she found nothing, before turning to the table.

She quietly seethed to herself, clutching a dark magic tome in her hand.

"...Reflet..." Tharja muttered under her breath. "...I swear...if you get between me and Robin, it doesn't matter...even if you did..._that_...to me...I WILL end you."

The mage advanced upon the table, before looking over at the laptop. "...wait, what's this?" Taking a seat, she decided to examine the laptop closely, confused.

"...what is this contraption?" She scratched her head. "...is this one of those confounded contraptions Reflet brought with her from the Outrealms?"

She closely examined the screen, before rubbing her chin and tapping a key on the keyboard. A new letter appeared on the screen. Tharja blinked, surprised for a moment, before pressing more keys.

"...is this some sort of magical searching device? It certainly looks...sleeker than that witch's things." The sorceress muttered, referring to Miriel.

"...right, how do I move this thing to make it find what I want?" Tharja muttered, before accidentally pressing the Enter key, changing the screen. She smiled in delight as she found what she desired.

Image upon image of her with Robin doing very indecent things.

The sorceress giggled and sighed happily, clutching her cheeks dreamily. "...oh, this device...I...I want it for myself~

Whatever this Google thing is-" She was interrupted, however, as she heard someone poke the door open. She opened her dark magic tome, preparing for Reflet to appear.

Olivia poked her head in. "...R-Robin?"  
>The sorceress grumbled. No Reflet, it seemed. She shut her dark magic tome.<p>

"No Robin here." Tharja snapped, glaring at her. "Get out."

"...o-oh..." The dancer looked aside, before gazing at her again. "...what're y-you looking at?"

"None of your business."

"R-really?" Olivia whispered, standing next to Tharja. The dark mage jumped slightly, glaring at her.

"H-How did you get there?"

"I'm q-quicker t-than you think...s-so...c-can I...f-find pictures o-of...Gaius, please?" The dancer inquired.

"...fine."

_Minutes later..._

Reflet walked in, holding a mug of milk to see Olivia and Tharja, bowing to the laptop repeatedly.

"ALL HAIL THE GOOGLE"

"PRAISE BE ITS NAME AND ITS MULTITUDES OF WONDERFUL IMAGES"

The female grandmaster sighed and shut the door on them.

"...I'm not going to ask."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a bit short, but eh. Ran out of stuff to talk about. Next time, Lucina Reacts to Fire Emblem Awakening. As I said, this was the last update of the year!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, ideas, thoughts, criticisms and suggestions and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time! Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	13. Lucina Reacts to Fire Emblem Awakening!

**Lucina Reacts to Fire Emblem: Awakening!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Lucina Reacts! I apologise for the lack of Christmas specials- I ran out of time over the holidays, so on and so forth- but I DO promise a Valentine's special now. Mhm. Yep. This'll happen. And Sumia is the mastermind.**

**So, let's get on with this crappy chapter before you get bored of my talking, yes?**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, otherwise...something. I ran out of funny Lucina puns.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"What in the name of Naga are you doing?" Lucina tilted her head, looking at the laptop screen as Todd watched several moving images that seemed vaguely familiar.<p>

Then it hit Lucina.

That was _her_ in the images. A very well drawn version of her.

"...Todd, what is that?" The princess asked, a little louder and more forcefully this time.

"Didn't I tell you about videos a chapter ba-oh, wait, no, that was Morgan." Todd sighed. "Basically, it's a bunch of moving images with sound-"  
>"No, no, no. I meant, why am I in them?"<p>

"...I don't like having to explain this." The tactician sighed. "But...I suppose I will.

In other Outrealms, our story is fictional- a tale like Shanty Pete's."  
>"That would make sense," Lucina nodded slowly, tapping her chin with her finger. "If Miriel's ramblings are to be taken seriously anyway."<p>

"Huh." Todd looked curiously at Lucina. "I was expecting a more...shocked reaction. More screaming. More confusion and lack of coherence as to how people could trivialize your life."

"Isn't that just like saying we're legends to people in other Outrealms?"

"...that...actually makes sense." The tactician sighed, conceding the point to the princess. "Anyway, these...videos have you in them because in other Outrealms, they make things called video games.

These games are...like stories. Only you control what happens in them. They're usually played on smaller versions of this laptop. And one of these games was about...well, the Shepherds."

Lucina raised an eyebrow. "Wait, they made a game about us?"

"Like I said, you don't exist to these people. In their reality, you're nothing but an- admittedly cool and pretty-looking- imaginary construct to them. Then again, so am I." Todd shrugged.

"Anyway, how the hell are you taking this so lightly? I just, you know, deconstructed the whole world you live in!"  
>Lucina stared at him. "I lived through the Fell Dragon ravaging the world around me, a war, and also the complete insanity of everyone else around me. It will take more than something that Miriel has already...proven might not be the right word...theorized to shock me."<p>

The tactician then merely gave her his widest, most sinister smirk. Lucina actually shuddered looking at him.

"Oh, and by the way, the people who play this game love pairing you with Robin."

"WHAT?!" Lucina's cheeks immediately turned red. "...W-why?!"

"Well, firstly, you're adorable and hot. Secondly, if Morgan's your daughter, her stats are phenomenal. Thirdly, because why not? Short of Tharja, you and Chrom are about the closest to canon love interests Robin has. That's debatable, granted, given the whole argument that he doesn't HAVE on-"

"Wait, stats? What's a stat?" The princess inquired, interrupting Todd's self-targeted rant. "Is it...like what Robin can see? The skill levels of people and their probability of hitting?"  
>"...yes. " Todd sighed, muttering. "I swear, Intelligent Systems did a good damn job of taking the fun out of breaking the fourth wall.<p>

Why don't you have a go at playing it?"  
>"Me? I...I um, I don't think I'd be good at these...video games." Lucina said, somewhat embarrassedly twiddling her fingers.<p>

"No problem. I've finished the game." Todd replied confidently. "I'll help you. You don't even have to pair with Robin, by the way. It's a matter of personal preference-"  
>"W-well, Todd, I mean...it would make logical sense for me to do so." Lucina cut him off. "He happens to be our tactician and it would be best if someone of my skill protects him from harm. T-that makes strategical sense, after all, c-correct?"<p>

Todd smirked. "Whatever you say, Lucina. Whatever floats your boat."  
>"I-I swear, I do not have a crush on R-Robin. Our relationship is purely platonic. A-and besides, h-he wouldn't r-return my affections anyway!"<br>"Oh?" Todd looked to be holding back laughter. "Explain Morgan's blue hair."

"T-that could be my SISTER!"

"Explain why she calls you Mother."

"S-she's teasing me!"

Todd sighed visibly.

'_Damn it. She's more oblivious than her father and Emiya combined, or better at denial than Kyon...very well.'_

"Okay, okay, Lucina." The tactician sighed. "We'll drop this topic, partly because you're not going to budge, but also because I want to get this chapter moving along.

So, are you going to try out the game?" Todd inquired. "Normally, I'd expect to have to somehow find the appropriate console, but somehow, this 'Ushio' girl who this laptop belonged to found-or programmed- a 3DS emulator. And ripped the ROM, too.

I have some serious respect for her..." Todd said, chuckling, before booting up the emulator onto Awakening.

Lucina tilted her head at the screen. "O-okay...how do I move this?"

"You do this, that, and press these arrows to move the cursor once it shows."

"Cursor?"  
>"The small pointy thing."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes later...<em>

"I see your Robin resembles our Robin perfectly." Todd noted, chuckling. "I thought you would pick someone that looked more like you."

"S-shut up. I-I have my reasons, Todd. T-this is so I can easily identify Robin!" Lucina said hurriedly. "A-after all, i-if we do not protect him, w-we would be lost, right?"

"...that DOES result in a game over, true point." The tactician conceded her point. "Still, one might wonder if you have ulterior motives."

"I-I swear I do NOT!"

Todd shook his head, sighing. "Anyway, Lucina, on this screen, don't pick Classic mode, please."  
>"Why not? Is that not how the game is meant to be played?"<p>

"On second thought, go ahead. It's easier to explain."

_Minutes later..._

"NO! AUNT LISSA!" Lucina screamed as her aunt-to-be fell in battle, surrounded by Risen. Frederick was but one turn away from reaching her, Chrom and Robin were stuck in battle elsewhere on the map, with Robin about to die and Virion had already died, leaving Sully close to death with novulnaries.

Todd clapped softly. "...at least you made it two chapters. I'm surprised."

"I killed Aunt Lissa..." The princess mumbled, shocked. "I'm sorry I failed you..."

"Oh calm down. You're new to the game. You're not exactly a tactical genius like Robin or my mother is." The tactician rolled his eyes. "And besides, you didn't exactly go up to the REAL Lissa and stab her in the back.

And now you see why I wanted you to pick Casual Mode. And, while I was at it, NOT TO PICK HARD MODE."

"...s-sorry..."

"Screw it. I'm restarting the game. And this time, let _me_ pick the difficulty and mode so you don't accidentally kill your mother off next time."

...

_After restarting the game..._

"...okay...this is much easier." Lucina sighed in relief, managing to have a handle on the situation. Thankfully, Lissa was stocked behind Frederick on the opposite end of the map, allowing Chrom and Robin to cut off access to her via killing the Risen from the fort and Virion and Sully to hold off the Risen Chief from their side.

"...I regret not staying to fight in this battle, though. Seriously, what was I thinking, abandoning Father to fight the Risen?"

"We all have that mysterious protector wannabe phase, Lucina. It's okay." Todd patted her on the back. "Now, concentrate. Virion's about to get horribly murdered by that Risen over there."

Sumia poked her head in. "I hear sounds. What's going on here?"  
>Lucina turned her head, smiling at her mother. "Good morning, Mother. I was just testing out this thing that Todd introduced to me. It's called a-"<br>"Video game?" Sumia finished for her, nodding. "Yes, I know. Reflet introduced me to them through visual novels." The pegasus rider squeed happily. "I've already gotten into this one called _Fate stay/night_.

I quite like this character called Saber- she reminds me of you, Lucina. And Archer is just..." She sighed dreamily.

"Seriously, already?" Todd stared at Sumia. "...wow."

Sumia took a seat next to Lucina and Todd, watching the screen. "Wow. Is this a game based off our adventures? I see Virion and Sully."  
>"Yep."<p>

Lucina shushed them both. "I'm trying to concentrate on saving Robin here!"

"Not pairing him up with a girl yet? I see you're trying to save him for yourself." Sumia said teasingly. "I totally understand-"  
>"MOTHER!" The princess' cheeks reddened. "I will NOT pair him with me! I-I'll even pair him with YOU to get you to s-stop!"<p>

"What was that about it being 'strategic' and 'necessary', Lucina?" Todd reminded her teasingly.

"Y-you're not helping!"

* * *

><p>"...good lord, Lucina. You suck at this game." Todd sighed in exasperation. "...Lucina, didn't I JUST tell you NOT to put Lissa there?!"<p>

"I-In my defense, I'm NEW to this!" The princess yelled back. "A-and anyway, HOW was I supposed to know that my ingame self was SOMEHOW stronger than I was at the time?!"

"Well...we sacrificed Sully and Sumia to do it, but we beat...you." Todd said, blinking. "That sentence did _not _sound right."

"I...still don't grasp the fact that even when they are killed, they don't die. Is that not inaccurate?" Lucina pointed out.

"Try playing a game as hard as this as a newbie and having all your units easily killed." The tactician reminded her. "And then try doing this in real life."

Sumia, meanwhile, was busy scribbling down notes, muttering to herself.

"So if Lucina pairs Stahl and Sully, that leaves Virion for Cherche. Hm...if Sully's out, and if Maribelle and Olivia are already going with Donnel and Gaius, that leaves Chrom all for me~

And if everything goes well...that leaves a perfect slot for Lucina and Robin!"

Todd whispered over to her. "What about Vaike?"  
>"Eh, he can fend for himself as long as I get Chrom and Lucina and Robin pair-"<br>Lucina stared at her wide-eyed. "MOTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I was just considering the best...ahem...statistical pairs for you to pursue."

"You're j-just trying to pair me with Robin..." The princess sighed in exasperation.

"Patience, young Sumia, we haven't gotten to the part where Lucina joins the group yet." Todd chided her. "We're nowhere near there."

"I WILL have my pairings..." The pegasus rider declared, putting on her most creepy expression.

This being Sumia, it wasn't very creepy at all.

...

"...how am I nearly dead again?!" The princess sighed in exasperation as her in-game self was barely saved by a heal from Maribelle while protecting Emmeryn. "Remind me. WHY can't I control myself yet?!"

"You didn't join the Shepherds until later."

"That, in hindsight, was a stupid idea."

Sumia nodded in agreement. "Yeah. What were you thinking?"

"I supposed that...I could protect Father from afar. Keep the timeline unpolluted. Allow my younger self to live her life without me."

"Considering you have almost nowhere to go and you'd probably be dragged back here by Robin or someone else, that wouldn't work too well." Todd said, chuckling.

Lucina sighed, smiling a little. "I suppose it wouldn't."

"Still honestly surprised they didn't catch you out, Lucina." Todd scratched his head. "Seriously, you sound like a deeper-voiced Lightning. Or an angrier Rise."

"...who?" The princess just stared at him.

"...damn you, Elf. Why can't I be in that other fic where people actually GET my references..." The tactician rubbed his temple. "What I mean is that you sounded like a girl, moved like one and...well, no offence, but I'm pretty sure Miriel or something should've noticed."

"My disguise was flawless. I don't know what you're talking about."

"When every person in the world, without looking at the Internet, already knows you're a girl before you get outed, I hardly call it _flawless_."

Lucina looked away slightly, embarrassed. "Aunt Lissa was fooled, at the very least."

Todd scoffed. "She's not exactly the poster child of 'great investigator'."

Lissa poked her head into the door, seemingly dragging a very exhausted looking Frederick with a party hat by the collar, and glared straight at the tactician. "Hey! I heard that!"

Lucina sighed, slapping her forehead with her palm. "Aunt Lissa...what are you doing with Sir Frederick?"

The princess giggled. "Showing him how to have a party! He told me he's never had one before!"

"Lady Sumia..." The once-great knight choked out, half-sobbing. "Help me..."

"Carry on." Sumia responded, smiling cheerily. Frederick's expression quickly changed to horror before Lissa dragged him off again, humming happily.

Lucina looked aside, shuddering slightly. "I don't want to know what that was about..."

* * *

><p>"Okay, careful, careful." Todd cautioned Lucina. "Try NOT to kill Tharja. We want her. She's a good unit. Edge up to her with Chrom and Sumia. Whatever you do, don't fire back or she dies and we'll lose half the reason people bought this game."<p>

"What about Libra?"

"We can think about him when we AREN'T about to be blown up by a dark mage."

Sumia quietly muttered "Yes, Libra would make a good match for Tharja and keep Robin free..." before scribbling down more couples.

"Mother, I insist you stop trying to pair me with Robin. I won't do it here and it won't happen in real life." Lucina explained for the umpteenth time.

Sumia pouted. "B-but it's DESTINY! Also, you sound so much like Rin!"

"...what."

"Character from that novel she played. Continue." Todd pointed towards a square on the screen. "Alright, move Kellam and Panne there. They SHOULD be fine- what I'm looking for is to get Nowi to kill those wyvern riders."

"Got it."

"And give that Killer Axe to Vaike or something. Shove a Recover staff to Libra and an Iron Axe, trust me."

"You know, you're as good a strategist as your mother." Lucina stated, doing so.

Todd chuckled. "Not really. I've just finished this game three times. Aaaaand...cue cutscene...wait..."

"...so...this was..." The princess exhaled deeply, watching her aunt Emmeryn 'die'. "..."

"..." Sumia sighed, rubbing Lucina's shoulder comfortingly. "You...couldn't have done anything."

"I know."

"And...at least she isn't...dead..."

"I know, Mother."

Todd merely watched in silence. He reserved his wit for much later- there was almost no way he could make light of the scene, especially as it was so personal to Lucina and Sumia.

...

"...aaaand screw you, Gangrel." Todd said just as in game, Cordelia and Lon'qu landed the final hit on the Mad King. "Sweet. Next chapter, I think, you join the group."

"Finally. Now to subvert Mother's expectations by not pairing myself up with Robin." The princess stretched her fingers.

"Trust me, you will." Sumia said, giggling. "You can't resist him~"

"O-of course I-"

"Then riddle me this, dear daughter~" The pegasus rider said sweetly. "Why did this find itself in my desk drawer yesterday?"

She drew a photograph from a Snapshot tome of Lucina in that skimpy cosplay Sumia and Morgan had shoved her into, asleep with her head tucked into Robin's shoulder. She was smiling in her sleep, too, as if she enjoyed being in that position.

The princess blushed, shaking her head. "T-that was all your doing, Mother..."

"I only put you in the costume. You slept on his shoulder. I even have an eyewitness to prove it."

Todd raised his hand. "Guilty."

"...j-just let me pay this game!" Lucina snapped, before sighing irritably. "I wonder how Robin puts up with this..."

"Us, or the object of his affections not noticing him?" Todd replied. "You can stop hiding now. He loves you back anyway. Just kiss him or something. Hell, Valentine's day is coming up."

"H-he doesn't and I-I won't kiss him. N-now quiet! Let me play this game!" The princess sighed.

_'C-could he really? N-no. That's not probable. I-it's probably just a joke. A-and anyway, I-I'm not ready to s-say it just yet...'_

Todd and Sumia merely shared a look.

"In denial?"

"I know my daughter well enough to see she knows we're not lying. She's just...waiting." Sumia chuckled. "I know what that's like."

"Ah. The whole opportune moment thing. I can totally understand." Todd nodded, before looking back at the screen. "Oh hey, we skipped the cutscenes!"

"Just one more chapter and I finally join." Lucina sighed. "Then I won't have to deal with being uncontrollable.

...That sentence should be rarer than it is."

* * *

><p>On the ships, Lucina was constantly paired with Robin, despite better choices like Cordelia, Kellam or, heck, <em>Ricken <em>being present due to their much higher level.

Todd raised an eyebrow. "Still trying to protect Robin? I must say, you are good at keeping facades up."

"I-I'm a promoted unit, Todd. I can protect Robin better than the others." Lucina shot back.

Morgan's head suddenly popped in. "Um...Lucina..." She sounded worried, which concerned the princess. She looked over to her.

"Yes, Morgan?"

"C-can you deal with...um...Henry? H-he's kinda...bombarding Olivia with Risen crows again...Father's busy with Chrom, a-and I think you could help..."

Lucina stood up. "Henry...I STILL don't understand how Robin deals with this." Sighing, she walked out, leaving the game unattended.

When Lucina was out of earshot, Morgan giggled and walked in.

"She played Fire Emblem, yes?"

"Yep." Todd pointed at the chapter complete screen. "All ready for you to do what you came here for."

Morgan rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Excellent..."

_Minutes later..._

"Morgan, what are you talking about?" Lucina said as she walked in. "Henry's sick! He's being tended to by Corde-"

She froze.

On the laptop screen was a video of her confessing her love, complete with pink bubbles and so on, followed by a dialogue box.

_Robin and Lucina have reached support rank __**S**__._

Morgan laughed nervously. "Ehehe..."

"MORGAAAAAN!" Lucina's cheeks turned red again as she glared at the female tactician.

"It was meant to be!" The female tactician leaped out of the room just as Lucina followed suit, chasing after her.

Morgan, as she ran, screamed backward at her mother.

"I-I just wanted to see what I looked like in game!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH ROBIN!"

Sully rolled her eyes as the pair ran past her.

"Beats me why she's still hiding it." The cavalier sighed, setting down her spears to watch them run. "At this point, Anna's two steps from charging tickets to their wedding and I'm two steps from buying everyone drinks for it."

Sumia and Todd followed the pair, giggling all the way.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

Robin walked into the room, grasping several scrolls for diplomatic exchanges Chrom had entrusted to him.

"Why's the laptop here?" He scratched his head. "Wasn't this meant to be kept in the library?"

The grandmaster examined the screen.

"Rank S? What...oh." He blushed.

"...t-thus is probably my daughter's doing, isn't it..."

Lucina's yelling elsewhere in the castle followed by Morgan's chuckling confirmed his suspicions. Robin sighed.

"Time to look into those 'aspirin' confectioneries Miriel claimed calmed headaches...I have a feeling I'm going to need a lot of those."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's done! Next chapter, EVERYONE Reacts to Fire Emblem Awakening! Yes, we get to see how Robin would play it, Tharja, Cordelia, Virion, etc. **

**Although mainly Tharja. Because she'd just kill everyone off who wasn't Chrom or Robin and have Robin all to herself.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, criticisms, reviews, suggestions, comments and thoughts and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	14. Everyone Reacts to Fire Emblem Awakening

**Everyone Reacts to Fire Emblem Awakening!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Lucina Reacts! This week, to provide a small chapter between the Reflet/Todd Arc and the next one, we're having EVERYONE-okay, that's a lie, we're only having certain characters play, don't sue me- have a go at Awakening! Yes! Even Robin. Huehuehuehuehue. This'll be a bit of a weird chapter in that it'll be a lot less of a connected narrative (aka, how everything usually is) and more partitioned. It'll be a bit weird, so, apologies.**

**Let's get this show on the road before you get bored of my, erm, font!**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, otherwise the Triangle Attack would've been in Awakening.**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Morgan and Todd, after seeing the hilarious response of Lucina to playing Fire Emblem, decided that it was in the best interest of shipping and hilarity to get Robin to play the game and see how they played it.<p>

This was the result. Naga help them all.

* * *

><p><em><span>Robin<span>_

"...and you say this is based off of our lives?" Robin inquired, pointing at the title screen to the game. Morgan nodded eagerly.

"Mhm! Lucina tried it out, too."

"That would explain the yelling yesterday..." The grandmaster muttered. "Although I still don't why Lucina refused to talk to me at all at dinner.

Or why she was muttering something about 'S' rank supports, for that matter."

"So, Father, do you wanna try it out?" Morgan inquired sweetly. "Who knows, you might be good at it."

"I don't know." Robin rubbed the back of his head. "I would presume that being good at strategy in reality does not make for being a good strategist in this video game."

"Oh come on! You can pair up with Lucina here, you know!"

Robin stared at her as she said that. "W-what gives you the idea I would?"

"Nothing~"

"..." He sighed. "Sure, I'll try it. Just...don't talk about that, Morgan."

"Yaaaay!"

...

_Half an hour later..._

"What the-"  
>"Not my best work." Robin stretched his fingers. "I must learn better skills."<p>

He had cleared the entire first four missions on Lunatic + difficulty without a single death. Or abusing Frederick, for that matter.

Morgan was in awe. "...Father..."

Robin frowned. "I expected this game to be even harder than it is. Hm."

"...t-that was supposed to be the hardest d-difficulty..."  
>"Was it?" The grandmaster looked slightly surprised. "Huh. Maybe it was falsely advertised. There were a few bumps in the road, but it wasn't too difficult..."<p>

'_J-just what kind of tactician is my father?!'_ Morgan mentally asked herself, shocked.

"Are you planning to show this game to the rest of the Shepherds?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow. She actually hadn't thought of that yet, and neither had Todd.

'_That's...actually not a half-bad idea.'_ She smirked mischievously.

"Sure, Father! Let's do that."

* * *

><p><em><span>Miriel<span>_

"How interesting." The sage rubbed her chin and adjusted her glasses as she stared at the screen. "So, this is a fictional version of our lives compiled in a series of moving images, decisions and other minutiae?"

"Yeah." Robin nodded. "I think."

"How fascinating." Miriel nodded in return and taking notes down.

Morgan tilted her head. "Huh? What's that you're writing?"  
>"I must build a machine that will take me to the Outrealm where this came from." Miriel declared calmly. "Then, from them...I will finally learn secrets beyond what I have found here..."<p>

Robin swore she was saying that in a dreamy tone.

"Think of the possibilities! Think of the science!" The sage said. "There could be whole fields of science I am unaware of! Technology just waiting to be invented! And I at the head of progress!

I could revolutionise Ylisse beyond my steam engine! I could-"

"Miriel," the grandmaster cleared his throat. "Are you actually going to, you know, take your turn? We've been waiting five minutes now."

"...oh." She stared back at the screen, feeling deflated. "I see."

For a first timer, Miriel wasn't bad at it. She just had the terrible habit of fangirling more on the technological aspects of the game than actually _playing_ said game.

_Sumia_

"Heeheeheee..." The falcon knight and current Exalt-consort of Ylisse giggled insanely as she took advantage of the Support System. Just about every character had been paired up in the first generation except Robin and Vaike, and she had a large shipping chart next to her dictating what ships she thought would be nice.

Robin and Morgan exchanged worried looks.

"Um...Sumia..." Morgan raised her finger slowly.

"You sound a little like Tharja." Robin bluntly finished for his daughter.

"So many pairings..." Sumia muttered to herself blissfully. "...so many..."

"...I think Sumia has gone shipping-mad." Robin sighed exasperatedly. "To think this was the same shy girl who could barely work up the guts to confess to Chrom..."

"Oooh, I'll pair Robin and Lucina here! That should work!"

The grandmaster blushed and reached out, trying to stop her. "H-hey! No need for that! You can pair me with someone else! Sumia!"

"B-but you two are so cute together!" Sumia complained, pouting. "Besides, it's destiny!"

Morgan laughed nervously. "I think Sumia needs to be taken away from this game...it's driving her mad with the shipping. And you know me, father."

"Agreed." Robin sighed. "Sumia, I'm sorry, but I don't think this game's right for you."  
>"N-no! I want to play this! Rooooobiiiiin!" The falcon knight complained as Robin managed to successfully wrench her off of the computer and drag her out of the room.<p>

"Sorry, m'lady, this is necessary!"  
>"B-but the shipping! THE SHIPPING!"<p>

"...thank Naga for aspirin..." Robin muttered under his breath. "Chrom! Get over here!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Maribelle<span>_

"So the lowborn were so interested in our delightful exploits they just _had_ to have our adventures immortalised like this?" The former valkyrie and current magistrate of Themis inquired.

"...I'm not sure that's the exact wording I'd use, but...yeah, sure." Robin said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Intriguing." Maribelle said with a satisfied smile. "I guess I will have to play this 'video game'. I am curious to see how we are portrayed."

Morgan had to suppress a chuckle. "Oh, sweet child of summer."

"Excuse me?"

"A phrase Reflet taught me."

Maribelle mused momentarily on it. "Perhaps that is another expression of surprise from the peasantry I was not familiar with..."

...

"T-this is outrageous!" The valkyrie snapped. "How dare they make me sound like an arrogant cur!"

Robin blinked. "I hardly see a difference between how the script writers wrote your speech and how you normally speak."

"I'll admit, the woman behind my voice has it down to an art. And for that, I am grateful." Maribelle took a deep breath. "But that does not _excuse_ my inexcusable portrayal! I sound completely unreasonable!

For their information, I can live with just the _second_-finest tea!"

Morgan sighed irritably. "Maribelle..."

"Yes?"

The tactician produced a drawing. "Have a nice long look."

"What's this?" Maribelle examined it for a long moment before her cheeks turned red.

"H-how indecent! G-get it away from me! I-I would NEVER t-think of doing that with my dear Lissa!"

"Oh, the _lowborn_ think otherwise, dear Maribelle~"

Unable to formulate a response to that, she fled from the room squealing as Morgan started giggling.

Robin rubbed his temples. "Dear Naga, Morgan..."

"What?" The tactician stared at her father, shrugging. "It's not like she was going to make any progress. She managed to get Frederick killed on the first mission, for Naga's sake! How is that possible?!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Cordelia (and Lon'qu)<em>

Robin stared at the screen after the pegasus rider had finished. "Okay, ignore what I said about Stahl being average, _THIS _is silly."

Somehow, Cordelia managed to do the complete opposite of what Stahl did, managing to clear every battle with perfect health on everyone, perfect kills and perfect support links, not to mention maxing out everyone's stats and stat totals, even the SpotPass units.

Cordelia rubbed her chin, frowning. "I still think there's something missing..."

Lon'qu looked at the screen, blinking. "I don't think you missed anything."  
>"There has to be. I'm SURE of it!"<br>"Cordelia, you didn't miss anything." Robin sighed. "You did it all."

"Huh." The falcon knight laughed, finally realising he was correct. "I guess I did."

"Yes." The swordmaster nodded. "Yes you did.

"I DID notice something, though." Morgan held up a finger. "Oh, right. I seem to have noticed that you paired yourself with Lon'qu that time-"

"M-merely a quirk to attain perfect stats." Cordelia shut her down quickly. "A-after all, a-as the game mechanics work, Severa b-becomes immensely powerful if he is her father..."

"I agree. That was my idea in the first place." Lon'qu backed her up. "It doesn't mean anything else, M-Morgan.

"Not at all!"

Robin scratched his chin. "Hang on, how are you two sitting that close together? I mean, Cordelia's practically holding your hand."

Lon'qu immediately moved his hand away from hers, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly red. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Todd poked his head in through the window.

"Gods, Lon'qu. They should've given you Kyon's voice actor, because you're about as good at denying things as he is."

"I am not denying _anything_." The swordmaster gave him a deathly glare, causing him to scamper away.

"Neither am I!" Cordelia added.

Morgan giggled. "You two seem to be agreeing like an old married couple-"

"QUIET!" Cordelia and Lon'qu snapped in unison, only causing the tactician to break out into full laughter.

* * *

><p><em><span>Gregor<span>_

"Ahah!" The sellsword clapped happily. "This remind Gregor of game he play in Outrealm once. Is called...how did they say it...Valkyrie Chronicle? Eh. Is close enough.

Little girl in it sounds like Lucina for some reason. I forget her name."

"You've played video games already?" Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Gregor has been to many places, Morgan, in and out of Ylisse." Gregor reminded her. "Here, Gregor tell tales of legends. In Outrealm, legends tell tales of Gregor!"

"That explains why you're so good at this." Robin said, clapping lightly. "Who knew you were such a good strategist?"

"Gregor is flattered, but afraid I am not as good tactician as you think..." Gregor sighed. "Once, I command group of mercenaries in country called Skyrim. Did not end well. Sellswords eaten by bad dragon- not like here, where the dragons, they are easy to kill."

Robin frowned. "Oh dear..."

"Of course employers complain, but then dragons ate them too."

"Oh _Naga_."

Gregor sighed, shaking his head.

"Gregor did not get paid that night, so I went to nice bar to make with the sorrow-drowning. Next thing Gregor remembers, I wake up on top of mountain far away from civilization with dead goat on back, no money and no shirt.

To this day, Gregor still not proud of what happened that week so he could get pay." The sellsword shuddered, haunted by the memories.

* * *

><p><span><em>Tharja (and Libra)<em>

"Heeheehee..." The dark mage rubbed her hands gleefully. "Perfect."

"I'm not sure you're supposed to kill off all the women in the army and replace them with Einherjar, Tharja." Libra pointed out.

Robin just had his palm firmly on his forehead.

"They aren't dead, just crippled." Tharja reminded the monk. "That keeps them out of the way, anyway."

"For what?" Robin inquired, already knowing the answer.

"For you to be all mine, of course" The dark mage responded.

Libra rolled his eyes. "Naga help me."

Morgan scratched her head. "Wait, why aren't you trying to kidnap Robin now? You have the perfect opportunity."

"I'd prefer not to have Lucina punch me in the face again." Tharja drily remarked. "Not to say that you won't be mine eventually, Robin~"

"Right." Robin sighed. "Libra, how do you put up with this?"  
>"With a lot of prayer and the will of gods."<p>

Tharja squealed happily as she reached S Rank with Robin.

"Perfect!"

"I hope she realises this means her whole army's screwed." Morgan pointed out.

"I don't think she particularly cares." Libra responded drily.

* * *

><p><em><span>Henry<span>_

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Henry cackled maniacally as he commanded his units. "Give them all gifts! The gift of _death_! Wahahaahah!"

"Henry, I think you're going a tad power-mad." Robin pointed out.

Morgan looked at her father strangely. "I don't think you needed to add _power_ to that..."

"Give them a meal of pain with a side dish of death!" Henry declared happily, cooing to the Risen crow Henry had named Edgar on his shoulder. "Do you agree with me?"  
>"SCREECH"<p>

"Together, we'll bring them death! Nyehehehehehehehe!"

"How many different laughs does this boy have?" Morgan cried.

"You haven't heard the worst, Morgan." Robin stated, sighing. "Trust me, not by a long shot."

_Owain_

"Behold!" The warrior declared proudly. "Together, our power is stronger than any foul villain!"

"At least this is tolerable." Robin remarked, sighing.

"Yes! Vanquish these foes!"

Morgan giggled. "You have to admit, Owain's pretty adorable playing this game."

"Thank you, Morgan, but I'm currently demonstrating the power of the blood of heroes to these fools! For great justice!"

"Owain, you don't have to yell before every single fight." Robin reminded him.

"It increases the chance of winning! It gives my fighters skill and power beyond reckoning! It also makes them manlier!"

The grandmaster sighed irritably. "Oh dear Naga, I hope I'm not out of aspirin."

He rummaged around in his coat pocket to find none of the sacred confectionery.

"...I'm doomed."

"Behold!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Severa<span>_

"How is this game beating me so easily?!" The girl complained. "Ugh!"

"...should we tell her she's not doing it right?" Morgan pointed out.

Robin shrugged. "Sure, go ahead. I'm going to go find some aspirin." With that, he walked out, presumably to acquire more of the stuff.

"...COME ON! DO SOMETHING YOU MORONS!"

"Severa." Morgan raised a finger helpfully.

"What do you want?"

"...you're clicking on the same unit over and over."

"..." She stared at the screen. "...hmph."

"Now you're doing it."  
>"S-shut up. Y-you didn't help me!" Severa snapped. "I-I knew how to do that without you! I-I was just...testing you, is all!"<p>

"Really now~ What's that grin I see then?"  
>"M-my war snarl! I-I'm going to b-beat some sense into your head if you don't shut up!" Severa muttered, blushing. "Idiot..."<p>

Todd poked his head in again. "Typical tsundere. Surprised they didn't get Rie Kugimiya to voice her."

"Ach!" Severa jumped away from the window. "W-what are you doing, you moron?! Go away!"

"Tsuuuund-OOF!" Todd was taken down by a thrown pillow from Severa.

_Noire_

"W-what?" Noire flinched as Morgan pointed at the screen to tell her where to move.

"And that's how you do it. You got it, Noire?"  
>"Y-yes...t-thank you..." The mage gulped as she started moving troops about. "O-okay...here goes...I-I'm going t-to make you a-attack t-that Risen there, o-okay?"<p>

"Good choice, Noire." Morgan reassured her. "Do it!"

After inevitably winning, Noire sighed in relief.

"I-I did it..." The mage smiled. "Y-yes..."  
>"See?" The tactician grinned. "It's not so bad after-"<br>"And these INSOLENT fools will KNOW the wrath of Noire!" Noire's alternate personality- Todd had nicknamed it 'Blanc' for some reason, and the name seemed to have stuck with the Justice Cabal- emerged suddenly, laughing maniacally. "It's all over now! BLOOD AND THUNDER!"

"Um-"  
>"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" Blanc declared, moving her units with blinding speed.<p>

"And harriers for the cup..." Morgan remarked drily.

"Yes! YES!" Blanc giggled. "Destroy them! DESTROY-o-oh...um..." Noire blinked. "...s-sorry...d-did I disturb you?"  
>"...n-not at all!" Morgan laughed nervously.<p>

'_Whoever this girl marries is doomed.'_

* * *

><p><em><span>Kellam<span>_

_Hours later..._

"Hey, Father, did you play the game again?" Morgan tugged on her father's sleeve.

"No." Robin shook his head. "Why?"

Morgan lifted the laptop, showing him the credits screen. "Well..."

"...what the..." Robin blinked.

Most of the chapters had been won by no heroes, yet finished in less than five turns, with full rank supports for everyone. The time they'd been finished were in less than either Robin or Cordelia could make it.

The only hint as to who completed it so was the gold ranking next to Kellam's name.

"...of all people, _Kellam_ is the best player in the Shepherds." Robin blinked. "Well..."  
>"...Huh, who knew." Morgan nodded slowly. "...I wonder what else he's good at?"<p>

"I really have to look into getting Kellam to help me." Robin mused. "He seems to be far more-"  
>"Competent than you expected?" Kellam spoke from behind him. Robin didn't jump, already being used to it, but Morgan did.<p>

"Aaaah! Kellam!"

"Sorry about that." The knight shrugged. "Yeah, I beat you and Cordelia by fifteen turns."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Kellam chuckled. "It wasn't easy."

"...heh." Robin sighed. "I'll bet it wasn't."

Reflet poked her head in, frowning at the game.

"I'm disappointed it doesn't have an S support for me and Sumia."

Robin stared at her strangely, as did Kellam and Morgan.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now for...kekekeke...the real insanity. Next chapter, Lucina Reacts to Dark Fic!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, reviews, criticisms, suggestions, thoughts and comments and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	15. Lucina Reacts to Dark Fics!

**Lucina Reacts to Dark Fics!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Lucina Reacts! Mhm! This stuff'll happen! For those curious, a dark fic is a fic that, well, makes everything unnecessarily grimdark. As you can see, I'm not a particular fan of them. So, prepare for absolute riffing and parody to the next level! I think! Maybe.**

**Heheh. Let's end the usual author's note rant before this gets out of hand, eh?  
>DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, otherwise Lucina would have a catgirl costume (LUCINYAN~)<br>All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Any resemblance to existing fanfictions, fancomics, fan videos or other fan works is coincidental.**

* * *

><p>"Luciiiiiinaaaaa..." Morgan leaned on the princess for the umpteenth time that week. "I wanna do something with yoooouuuu..."<p>

"Not now, Morgan." Lucina chided her. "I'm trying to...read."

"Lies."

"What are you insinuating?"  
>"I'm insinuating that if you're holding a chisel and a block of wood, you're not reading." The tactician shot back. "Now, Lucina, tell me the truth, are you carving a doll?"<br>"Yes."

"And is it a gift?"  
>"Yes."<br>"And is it for Father?"  
>"N-no." Lucina shook her head.<br>"See?" Morgan laughed. "Todd was right, you're easy to read."

"...I-I swear, it's not for your-"  
>Morgan held up a finger. "Lucina, I'm going to say this now, the only people in the Shepherds who legitimately believe that you don't love Robin are Lon'qu, Cordelia- who are both even more in denial- Chrom, and Robin himself. Even <em>Walhart<em> sees it. _WALHART._"  
>"I..." Lucina sighed. "...okay, Morgan, you...win. I...I may, a little bit, possibly have a small infatuation with someone who may or may not be your father."<p>

"See?" The tactician sighed happily. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"N-no, I don't just...have a small infatuation with him." Lucina stood up. "I...I LOVE YOU, ROBIN! I c-can't hold it in anymore!

Morgan, where is he?"

"He's outside. He was listening the entire time." The tactician smiled warmly as the door opened, revealing Robin holding a bouquet of flowers.

"...Lucina...I..."  
>"It's okay, Robin, y-you don't need to say anything." The princess smiled at him. "I love you too."<p>

And then she moved in for the kiss-

* * *

><p>Henry grinned, shutting the book in his hands. "A little too lacking in stabbing for me, personally. Did you like it, Lucina?"<br>"...I..." The princess held up a twitching finger, blushing profusely. Lissa, who was sitting next to her, was too busy snickering.

"Oh my...oh Naga!" The cleric laughed, clutching her belly. "D-did Sumia come up with that?!"

"Surprisingly, no." Henry shook his head. "It was _Reflet's_ idea."

"...Reflet...I-I..."

Lissa giggled, shaking her head. "I can't believe she'd do that..."

"Oh, she did." The dark mage chuckled, feeding Edgar a chunk of rotten meat. "Now, I really MUST go! Have a good day!" With that, he walked out as Edgar screeched loudly, leaving a still dumbstruck Lucina and a giggling Lissa.

"Lucina? Are you alright?" Lissa managed to breathe out between laughs.

"...I-I'm going to kill Reflet...tonight. In her sleep." The princess muttered darkly. "Can you teach me how to do hexes, Aunt Lissa?"

"That's hardly a nice way to respond to such a nice story!" The cleric protested, smirking "But seriously, I didn't know you actually _liked_ Robin-"  
>"I-I DON'T!" Lucina snapped. "I just...people keep getting the idea I do..."<p>

"It's alright if you don't wanna talk about it." Lissa said, patting her back comfortingly. "You know, Morgan's only teasing."

"I know." The princess said, smiling a little. "Thanks, Aunt Lissa."

"No problem! Now...do you want to read a fic? I'm really curious as to what those are like." Lissa stated, putting a finger to her chin. "I always hear Sumia and Cordelia talking about it, but I never actually read one of them."

"I thought you were busy teaching Frederick how to party?" Lucina inquired.

"Oh," Lissa frowned slightly. "He said he was busy with Sully, for some reason. Even though I know for a _fact_ that Sully's off on her weekly hunt again...

I'm kinda miffed. I really like hanging out with him!"

"Is it because you still have a crush on him, Aunt Lissa?"

"Heehee..." Lissa giggled coyly. "I'll never tell."

"...and yet they hunt me down for it." The princess muttered drily. "Let's find a fic to read."  
>She pulled up the laptop, opening it up and searching for the fanfiction.<p>

"Can you believe there's apparently more of these things outside of Ylisse?" Lissa said, awestruck. "Reflet told me all about them and apparently Gregor knows about them too. Can you imagine an entire world of these?"

"That would be fairly interesting." Lucina conceded. "Okay...huh? A fanfiction about...wait...huh? Aunt Lissa, you're one of the main characters."  
>"I am?"<p>

"Yeah, it says so down here. It's marked with your name and Lon'qu's."

"...wait, pairing me with _him_?" Lissa began snickering. "...I mean, he's kinda cute, but I can tell there's someone else on his mind. He's just not my type."

"I'm guessing you're part of the betting pool who wants him and Cordelia to court each other?"

"I'm the one who _started_ it, my dear Lucina~"

Lucina sighed irritably. "Why are all my relatives except Father and Aunt Emmeryn insane?"  
>"I resent that!" Lissa responded, pouting. "I'm hardly insane!"<p>

"So, are we going to read this fic? I can't tell what it's about with these words I've never seen before." The princess scratched her head. "Grimdark? Rated M for Gorn? Huh?"

"...those look fishy..." The cleric rubbed her chin. "...eh, read it anyway. Can't hurt to find out what it is, right?"  
>"Good point."<p>

With that, they opened the fic, unprepared for the sheer darkness of it all.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later...<em>

"...what did I just read." Lucina blinked, unnerved and confused.

She had come to expect a standard of comedy and lightness to fanfiction gleaned from what she'd read thus far. Not exactly idealism, after all.

This was on a whole different level.

The first chapter alone was bad. Apart from setting that the fic took place in the bad timeline that would have happened without intervention, it demonstrated the likes of Cordelia being killed off- an arrow to the eye, apparently- followed by what appeared to be Reflet slowly corrupting due to the Fell Dragon's influence, as well as an inordinate amount of weeping and crying. Stahl, ever the stalwart knight, was somehow so driven to tears by Cordelia's death that he refused to leave his tent and even snapped at Sully when she tried to help him.

"...okay, firstly, Stahl does not act like that and secondly...I don't think it's that easy to kill a woman like her." Lissa pointed out. "What is this?"

Lucina looked slightly guiltier than she should have. "It seems fairly...sad..."  
>"Dark, but it's not exactly darker than what happened to us." The cleric shrugged casually. "Eh. Next chapter?"<br>"I suppose..."

The second chapter, of course, was no better. This time, it was Sully's turn to die and Virion's turn to grieve- which earned a bigger scoff from Lissa- as well as Reflet slowly becoming more corrupted- and, as Lucina noticed, gaining more and more use of the pronoun 'I' in her narrative.

Lissa yawned, bored. "Is that meant to make me sad? It's kinda breaking my disbelief to think Sully's easy to kill, let alone Virion mourning that long over her..."

Lucina blinked rapidly before staring at her aunt. "...I feel sorry for Virion. How could you not?"

"It's just not a Virion thing to not try and remain cheerful after all of that." Lissa mused. "Believe me, I've known him for three years and even Cherche agrees."

"It's still sad..."

The third chapter was absolutely crushing.

It involved a lot of death, most prominently Lon'qu. Reflet, finally corrupted by Grima, fled soon after Morgan was born, sending Chrom into a suicidal death seeking phase and ending with his own death in battle, while Lissa was forced to take care of Morgan and Lucina, all while constantly crying over the loss of Lon'qu, to the point she could take no duties as the Exalt.

Lissa twitched.

"...what is this?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"...I get...that I'm supposed to be sad." The cleric held up a finger. "...and there's that, right? But...I'm pretty sure I wouldn't just stop working like that!"  
>"You do have a remarkably indomitable cheer, Aunt Lissa..." Lucina nodded slowly. "...still...I feel like I failed Father, letting him die..."<p>

"Forget _that_." Lissa muttered irritably. "I swear this fic is REALLY pushing my buttons..."

The fourth was even worse.

This time, the fic refused to hold down on deaths, actively killing off several more characters. Even more were weeping about it, and some were even outright being tortured.

What was, however, irritating to Lucina was the reaction Sumia had to Reflet running away was to essentially start acting completely out of order and start insulting Reflet, causing various fights between the Shepherds.

She now understood how Lissa felt.

"I don't believe for a second Mother would act like that." Lucina said hastily. "Definitely not simply because she felt like Reflet was evil."

"Exactly!" Lissa declared exasperatedly. "Is this SERIOUSLY made by our fans? It looks more like they just replaced us with characters that have our names and cry ten times more!"

"...I'm starting to understand why you were so irritated about the last couple of chapters."

"Seriously, there is no way we'd just break down like that if one of us got killed." The cleric stated. "I mean, seriously."

"...let's just finish this fic." Lucina shook her head, looking at the screen. "...we can only hope it gets better."  
>"It better do! I'm personally going to find this person and shove frogs down their backs of it doesn't!"<p>

With that, the two women read the fifth and final chapter, hoping futilely it would get better.

...

"...It seems we were being too optimistic." Lucina stated drily, exhaling deeply.

"Mhm..." Lissa rolled her eyes.

The fifth and final chapter was...overly melodramatic, to say the least. It involved a lot of weeping, torture of at least one character, overly dramatic sacrifices and generally everything the fic would need to, in theory, evoke sympathy.

What it evoked was completely different.

"Lucina, you ever had that feeling..." Lissa tried to find the words, tapping her chin with her finger. "...you ever had that feeling where something's so dark you just don't care what's going on in it anymore?"

"I believe I am now." The princess stated calmly. "...why, again, should I care about how everyone survives if nearly everyone is either constantly weeping, cursing the other out or dying?"

"Why are we so out of character here?!" Lissa complained. "I'm kinda disappointed now...I mean, the first fanfic I ever read and this is what I find..."

"Who knew our fans were so eager to make everything darker?" The cleric inquired half-honestly, half-sarcastically. "Come on, we've already got it dark enough! Can't we get something like a land of kittens or something where people don't act like idiots or do stupid things?!"

Lucina shook her head sadly. "I guess I understand what some of the tags mean now, at least.

Oh, wait, there's a space to leave a review?"

"...let me, Lucina." Lissa stretched her fingers.

"Huh?"  
>"I'm going to let the guy who wrote this have a piece of my mind!"<p>

With that, the cleric stretched her fingers upon the keyboard, preparing to type up a hasty reply...before realising one thing.

"Errr...Lucina? Could you...um...write this message out for me? I...I've been meaning to get Reflet or Todd to teach me how to type, but..."

"...seriously?" Lucina stared at her as her aunt twiddled her fingers sheepishly.

"Um...okay then..."

"Thanks...d-don't tell anyone, okay?"

* * *

><p>From: <strong>Lissa of Ylisse<strong>

This is appalling. Seriously, we don't act like this and why would Sumia yell at people? She's Sumia.

Also, why did you need to torture everyone? That's- no, I'm done. I'm done.

I am disappointed in you, fan of mine.

Signed, Lissa

PS: Lucina wrote this, by the way. Or is it typed? I dunno.

* * *

><p>Lucina shut off the terribly written dark fic, shaking her head. "Well...at least that's over."<br>"Mhm." Lissa stretched her arms, yawning. "Well, I'm going to go get something nice to eat! So, uh...you wanna come?"  
>"Eh. Why not?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bit short and quite badly written. It's just a thing for me to get out my frustrations at terribly written dark fic- I don't mind dark fic that's well written, but when it's badly written and contrived, that's when I'm motivated to parody it.**

**So, next time, as you've all requested, Lucina Reacts to Super Smash Bros! I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and thoughts and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	16. Morgan Reacts to Super Smash Bros!

**Morgan Reacts to Super Smash Bros!**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all, to Lucina Reacts! Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you the honor of writing about our distinguished cast playing this beloved-**

**Oh who am I kidding, it'll be Morgan, Todd, Lucina and Robin screwing around on the game and failing horribly. Because lol. Also because I like Owain and Severa, I should probably get them in here somewhere. Maybe.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fire Emblem and Super Smash Bros belong to Nintendo, otherwise Dark Fliers and Dark Knights would use Dark Magic tomes (this really screwed me up first playthrough).**

**All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Morgan tilted her head as she leaned on Todd's shoulder.<p>

"Tooooodd...whatcha do-"  
>"I SWEAR I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING NOIRE I-" Todd jumped and looked around, before realising it was just Morgan- a shocked Morgan, at that.<p>

"Oh...eheh, sorry."

"Noire? Huh? Why'd you think I was Noire?"

"She kinda walked in here and had one of her moods." Todd said, sighing. "She scared the living daylights out of me and made me jump when she started screaming about blood and thunder."

"Hehehe..." Morgan sighed. "Yeah, she tends to do that. What're you doing, anyway?"  
>"Oh, looking up fanart." Todd responded casually. "D'you know they pair Palucina nowadays?"<br>"Palucina? Can't say I've heard about that pairing before. What is it?"

Todd moved the laptop to show Morgan an image of a green-haired woman with an intricate stave and a white toga making out with the Exalt-in-waiting.

"Lucina with the goddess Palutena. It's a thing in Super Smash Bros."

"Is that a video game?"

"You bet. A really fun one, too." Todd said, chuckling. "I doubt we'll be able to play that here, though."

"Well, you said you could only play Awakening on that 3DS thing, so..." The female tactician shrugged. "Look for it."

_Seconds later..._

"Okay, who the hell is this Ushio girl?!" Todd stared in shock at the laptop as, true to form, it also had a Wii U emulator, replete with Super Smash Bros ROM. "Seriously! She has got to be some sort of master programmer and hacker to figure out this nonsense..."

"Told you..." Morgan said confidently.

"Wait, how are we going to control this?" Todd blinked, looking over the laptop and finding a set of buttons near the screen, with strange icons, one looking resembling the stylized 'i' in the Wii logo.

"...oh, please don't tell me you can do this." The male tactician blinked, half in shock, before pressing the button.

A small compartment opened up next to the trackpad, and in a flash of blue, four Wii U controllers appeared, ready for use.

Morgan stared at the controllers. "Is that...USUALLY what laptops do?"  
>"No...no it isn't." Todd shook his head slowly. "It's not a thing that usually happens.<p>

...this thing, whatever it actually is, is unique and _awesome._"

"Four controllers?" Morgan lifted one, scanning it carefully. "Do you think we should play this with Mother and Father?"

"Robin and Lucina?" Todd rubbed his chin. "Hm...nah. Get them later."  
>"B-but the shipping!" Morgan protested.<p>

"...you have a point." Todd conceded. "Let's do it."  
>"YAAAAY!"<p>

* * *

><p>"So, that is what that game's about, fighting? And does it involve pairing people up?" Lucina inquired, fiddling with her controller at the character select screen.<p>

"Is that...me?" Robin pointed at the screen where he was, in pride of place next to the Radiant Hero Ike and the Hero-King Marth.

"Yep. The devs really wanted you in the game." Todd claimed, chuckling. "I personally prefer Ike, though.

And no, Lucina, although the fans like pairing, the game contains no romance whatsoever. It's all about how various characters from various series beating each other up."

"Thank Naga." Lucina and Robin uttered in unison, sighing in relief, before Lucina held up a finger.

"Wait, various _series_? Like books, right?"

"Video games." Todd clarified.

"Oh. So….somewhat similar to what the Einherjar do, correct? Warriors from all over time and space coming together to fight?" The princess waited for an answer, as the male tactician grumbled, giving her a nod and looking aside.

"As usual, Nintendo, you made my job LESS fun. Why can't I have been in that RWBY fic Elf wrote…"

"Well, I've told you how to use the controllers. I'll pick a nice and simple stage." Todd said as he picked Ike.

Morgan picked Kirby, squeeing as she did.

"Oh, Naga...that pink blob is ADORABLE."

"That would be Kirby. Otherwise known as the local slayer of eldritch abominations and the guy who beats up gods because they steal his strawberry shortcake."

"YAY! So he's adorable AND awesome!"

Lucina and Robin picked, of course, Lucina and Robin.

"Hm. This would be unusual, if playing Awakening hadn't already made me accustomed to playing myself in a game." Lucina mused.

"You know, you might as well play Marth." Todd commented. "They have the exact same moveset."  
>"I doubt it. Surely the creators cannot be so lazy."<p>

"They were." The tactician said, sighing. "Seriously, I mean, they could've given you lances, Aether and so on, but _nooo_, she had to be exactly like Marth. And they didn't put Chrom in because he was apparently too similar to Ike! I mean, what kinda logic is-"  
>"Todd, the game?" Robin reminded him helpfully.<p>

"Oh, right." He cleared his throat. "So, shall we get playing? We'll be on Battlefield today."  
>Morgan shrugged. "Okay, sure, let's go!"<p>

And so, the first brawl of the day began!

"Okay...hm? I can counter?" Lucina scratched her head. "That's odd. I thought only Warriors could counter."

"They had to give you that move. Marth's moveset came from before they had Skills in Fire Emblem." Todd explained.

"What are you talking about? We've always been able to use Sol and Luna." Robin stared at him.

"...never mind, continue!"

"SMASH THEM, MY ADORABLE PINK BLOB!" Morgan laughed maniacally as Kirby swung his hammer around, smashing Lucina off the stage. "SMASH THEM-"  
>Then Kirby was knocked out by a Thoron from Robin. Morgan stared at the screen in shock.<p>

"WHAT"  
>"Huh. So charging up tomes gives me different levels of Thunder magic." The grandmaster noted. "I'll remember that."<p>

Todd's Ike attempted to counter Robin's Arcfire, only to be met with a Dancing Blade, courtesy of Lucina, causing him to sail off the stage.

"Thanks." Robin nodded to the princess.

"Are you SERIOUS?!" Todd yelled in disbelief as Robin nailed him in midair with another Arcfire. He was then sent flying by a Final Cutter courtesy of Morgan's Kirby finishing them off.

"DAMMIT MORGAN"  
>"S-sorry!" The female tactician frowned, fumbling the controller in panic. Robin calmly took the opportunity to heal off of her with Nosferatu before sending her flying with an Arcthunder.<p>

...

"Dammit!" Todd stared in shock at Robin as the victory screen showed Robin's ingame-self giving a victory quote. "How did you win so easily?! This was your FIRST TIME!"

"Huh. Was that supposed to be difficult?" Robin scratched his head. "Hm."

"It was hard for me..." Lucina said, sighing.

"I don't think you were that bad at the game."

"I killed myself several times."

"To be fair, the sheer chaos of the fight could justify that, Lucina." The grandmaster reassured her. "Just be slightly more careful next time."

Todd shook his head. "Alright, we'll try that again. Lucina, Robin, you'll be together and Morgan and I will be on the other- that'll make it fairer.

And to make sure Morgan doesn't accidentally _kill_ me again…."He glared over at his counterpart, who only gave an awkward laugh.

"Sorry…."

"And now, we're playing for keeps! Final Destination!" Todd declared. Robin merely gave a noncommittal shrug. "That was just a w-warm up!"

"Sure, okay. Let's do that." The grandmaster shrugged, unaware of why Todd seemed to desire beating him. "Lucina, you ready?"

"Of course."

Todd whispered over to Morgan.

"Take out your father first. H-he's surprisingly good at this….n-not that I can't stop him, or anything."

"Got it."

The male tactician selected Meta Knight, while the others picked the same characters as the last time.

With that in mind, the second brawl of the day began!

Todd mentally patted himself on the back._'With however many recovery options I have, at least I won't get stupidly owned like I did last time-'_

Then Robin nailed Meta Knight in the middle of his recovery with a Thoron, before jumping in mid-air and finishing him off with a strike from the Levin Sword.

Todd stared at the screen, dumbfounded.

"...WHAT?!"

"Behind you, Lucina!" The grandmaster warned.

"Huh?" Lucina countered immediately and was rewarded by smashing Kirby back. She nodded towards Robin.

"T-thanks."

"You handle one side, I'll handle the other. You can take Morgan, right?"

"Understood." The princess smiled.

"Time to tip the scales!"

"I say when it ends!"

"DAMN YOUR STUPID FINAL SMASH LUCINA ARGGHHGHHGHG"

* * *

><p><em>Minutes later…<em>

Lucina and Robin shared the victory screen. The real Lucina and Robin grinned at each other, having beaten Todd and Morgan solidly.

"Excellent." The grandmaster congratulated his companion. "You got used to that far faster than I thought you would."  
>"I-It was nothing, really. You did most of the work. I just helped you."<br>"No, really-"

Morgan smirked mischievously. "Just kiss already."

Lucina glared at her. "N-no! W-what do you mean?!"  
>Robin sighed. "Morgan, was that appropriate?"<p>

Suddenly, a very out-of-breath looking Maribelle all but crashed into the doorframe, breathing heavily and propping herself up on the frame.

"Robin…" She breathed out. "Y-you have to...help….H-Henry's l-let loose Risen crows into the infirmary again!"

"Naga help me, of course Henry did something again." Robin sighed and stood up. "Lucina, do you mind helping me?"  
>Lucina was already up, gripping her Falchion tightly. She nodded towards him.<p>

"No problem. I doubt it'll be easy to deal with the crows alone."

With that, the grandmaster and princess walked out, following Maribelle back to the infirmary.

When they were out of earshot, Todd sighed in relief.

"Dammit, I must be losing my touch." The male tactician muttered. "How did a _newbie_ beat me so easily?!"

"Hey, hang on, what's this?" Morgan pointed at the 'GROUP' option on the Smash menu.

"Oh, that's just the online option where you can fight other people not on this computer." Todd clarified. "I doubt we have con- actually, scratch that, should we check?"

"Sure! That'd be interesting!"

…

"Wow." Todd blinked. "This thing has to have ridiculously good connection. I'm somehow capable of looking through this 'Ushio's friend list."

"Who's 'KyoSaku'?" Morgan looked curiously at all the names. "And….huh? What kind of silly name is 'Jaune'?"

"The same kind of silly name 'Vaike' and 'Wood' is." Todd remarked quietly. "And...okay, this 'YangChan' person is looking for a battle, too.

Should we duel them? They think we're Ushio, so there's no issue."

"Yeah!"

_Seconds later…._

"Strange choice of names. 'ROSE' and 'SCHNEE'?" Todd looked curiously at the other two players in the match, them having picked Little Mac and Marth respectively.

"Funny, I could've sworn I know those names…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Morgan raised a finger. "Shall we make them think we're Robin and Lucina?"  
>"They won't believe it, they'll think we're Ushio and some other person." Todd shook his head, before shrugging. "Eh, do it. It'll be funny."<p>

They locked in Robin and Lucina, of course, starting the match. Of course, they picked Final Destination as their chosen battlefield.

….

"Whoever this 'SCHNEE' person is, they're terrible!" Morgan remarked as she easily knocked out their Marth with her Lucina's Shieldbreaker.

Meanwhile, Todd's Robin managed to recover with a desperate Elwind before barely sidestepping a lunge from ROSE's Little Mac.

Todd quickly typed a message in.

"NICE JOB DEAR"

"Huh? What's that for?" Morgan looked over.

"It's exactly what I think Robin would say to Lucina!"  
>"Oh, right!" The female tactician giggled. "Yeah, let's go!"<p>

She quickly typed one in response, "THANK YOU LOVE".

Then Morgan's Lucina whirled around and knocked out Marth with a charged smash.

"HUG ME SEMPAI" Todd typed in, chuckling, cuing Morgan to respond "I LOVE YOU", herself giggling all the way.

"There's no way we can lose this." Todd remarked. "We have this in the-"

"HOW DID THEY BEAT US?"

Little Mac and Marth stood victorious at the results screen, as Todd looked dumbfounded, before quickly recovering.

"...we'll beat them in WarioWare!"

"What's that?"

"Just follow my lead!"

With that, Todd started a new game, and just as soon as the stage began, they were shunted onto a minigame.

"Morgan, help me chisel this thing!"

"Huh? I thought we were beating them up!"

"Trust me!"

"Okay…" Morgan's Lucina began slashing at the block, revealing it to be a statue as the stage reverted to normal.

Just then, Lucina began sparkling as she gained an invulnerability buff and Todd's Robin turned metal.

He smirked.

"Let's do this.

…..

At last, they finally managed to have a victory, beating 'ROSE' and 'SCHNEE' easily. Todd sighed.

"At least I'm not terrible at this game….thank Naga."

"Yeah." Morgan chuckled. "I mean, how did that 'SCHNEE' person fail to counter me half the time?"

"You know-"  
>"What was that about 'NICE JOB DEAR' and 'I LOVE YOU'?" Lucina suddenly leaned in, glaring at Morgan and Todd. They jumped.<p>

"U-UH! Lucina!" Todd laughed nervously. "W-we didn't expect you back so early!"  
>"Oh, we resolved the problem by turning Henry over to Sully." Robin said, crossing his arms and strolling in front of them.<p>

"Now, about you saying we'd say that sort of thing about each other…"

Morgan gulped.

"I-it was just a joke, Father!"

"I think we should punish them." Lucina said, giving Morgan a genuinely _evil_ smile.

"Indeed, Lucina." The grandmaster nodded, glaring at Todd. "I believe we should. And your mother would agree, would she not?"  
>"...s-sorry?"<p>

That day, Morgan and Todd were made to clean up the mess in the infirmary that Henry's undead crows had left, under the strict supervision of Cordelia, the known perfectionist.

They were there until dinnertime, whereupon they practically slumped onto the dinner table.

* * *

><p>Nobody, however, had noticed Cynthia by the entrance as Lucina and Robin frogmarched the two mischievous tacticians out of the room.<p>

When they were out of earshot, she rubbed her chin.

"...a tournament where warriors from all over time and space must fight…" The pegasus rider contemplated, nodding slowly before grinning. "...that sounds like the GREATEST IDEA EVER!

But I'll need time to set it up….hm….maybe Anna can help…she WOULD if we convinced her we could charge for entry…"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter, we're taking a break from reacting to things to focus on…*Drumroll*...THE JUSTICE CABAL! Which in this case means Owain, Cynthia, both Morgans and Gerome. And yes I'm perfectly aware Female Morgan never joined it but bah.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, reviews, suggestions, thoughts and criticisms and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


End file.
